Pokemon Rescue Team Fellowship I: How It All Begins
by Wild Dinosaur
Summary: Gandalf the Grey listened to a tale about a Pokemon rescue team from a Machop before enlisting them to help Thorin Oakenshield.
1. Bree (Introduction)

In a human town of Bree located north of Middle-earth, there were four creatures. The leader was a humanoid three-crested lizard; second was a cat-sized mouse with red cheeks and a lightning-bolt tail; third was a humanoid with a flowing gown covering her legs, red horns on her chest and back, green hair obscuring most of her face except for her green eyes, and long slender green arms; fourth was like a green sprite with antenna riding on his left shoulder.

"Why are these people giving us those kinds of looks?" the humanoid communicated with him telepathically as they noticed that people were staring at them wondering what they were.

"The humans here have never seen a Pokemon before," he replied using his mind.

They passed through the streets with buildings resembling houses of medieval Europe. The four friends came across a building with a sign that had a horse on it labeled, "The Prancing Pony".

"Pika, pika," the mouse tapped the boy then pointed to the horse.

"It's just a horse," the humanoid lizard whispered.

"That reminded me of Ponyta," the humanoid commented.

They entered into the building and sat down in an area appeared like a pub where men drank. A woman who helped running the inn gave the dishes he ordered and looked at his companions for a minute.

"I've never seen such magnificent creatures before. Mind if I join?" an old man wearing grey approached them.

"You can join us. We are Pokemon," the humanoid lizard told him what they were.

"Intriguing," the old man muttered. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Gandalf the Grey."

"It is nice meeting you too, call me Jeffrey, I'm a Machop, those are my friends Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi, we are Rescue Team Fellowship," the humanoid lizard introduced himself and his companions.

"A rescue team? It looks like you're more on an adventure."

"We've been on a lot of adventures."

"I would like to hear about them," Gandalf became interested on the rescue team and Jeffrey began his story.


	2. Tiny Woods

"Let's start with the first time Pikachu and I met," Jeffrey began telling Gandalf about their first adventure.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

When I was 12 years old, I entered a portal that took me to a world of PokeMon. The questions that came to my head were, "Where am I?" and "Am I dreaming this?" I felt a pleasant breeze and heard a voice from somewhere. At first, I wonder who was talking to me.

"Excuse me. Please wake up. Come on wake up," I hear the voice again.

I started waking up and Pikachu was in front of me saying, "You're finally awake! Great!"

"Wh-where is this…?" I thought.

"You were passed out here. I'm glad to see you awake!" Pikachu spoke in a delightful tone.

"I'm Pikachu. Glad to meet you!"

"And, you are? I've never seen you around before," he spoke in wonderment.

"Huh? You are a human? But you look like a normal Machop in every way," Pikachu spoke in a dull tone as I didn't answer.

I was surprised and shocked learning that I had turned into a Machop. I thought, "But why? I don't remember anything."

"Um… You're kind of weird. What's your name?" Pikachu asked.

"My name is Jeffrey, it's nice to meet you," I offered him a handshake.

"It's a funny name!" he laughed.

* * *

Gandalf laughed, "It's funny that you are turned into a PokeMon when you came to their world." Celebi also burst into laughter.

"Please continue," the old man finished laughing and was listening.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We heard somebody shouting, "Somebody! Please! Help me!"

Butterfree, a bug PokeMon resembling a butterfly, came to us and Pikachu asked, "What's wrong?"

Butterfree spoke franticly, "It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!"

"What?!" we were shocked.

"A huge fissure opened in the ground, and Caterpie fell in! He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went in to get my baby, PokeMon suddenly attacked me!" the butterfly PokeMon told us what happened.

"Huh? You were attacked? By other PokeMon?" Pikachu asked.

"They must be enraged by that fissure… and out of control! That's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild PokeMon. What will become of my baby? Oh! What am I to do?! Oh dear, oh dear…" she started to panic.

I said to Pikachu, "Let's do the best as we can to help." Then we went into that fissure the butterfly PokeMon told us about.

We PokeMon all had our own normal attacks; Pikachu and I had different moves to start.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt, what's the difference between normal attack and moves?" Gandalf asked.

"Normal attack is not something special; we just hit the enemy with our own melee attacks. There are a variety of moves we had used. They dealt greater damage than normal attacks, and the effect depends on the move we used. Some moves are used for recovery, strengthen allies, or to weaken enemies. Pikachu's Growl lowered multiple enemies' physical attack strength whereas Jeffrey's Leer lowered a single opponent's physical defensive strength. New moves can be learned whereas old ones can be forgotten. Pikachu learned Tail Whip which was to lower a single opponent's physical defensive strength," Gardevoir eyed Gandalf giving him the answer telepathically.

"I never talked with my mind before," the old man muttered.

"We Psychic PokeMon can communicate with our minds and attack with powerful mental energies. The first Psychic-type PokeMon Jeffrey and Pikachu dealt with was Exeggcute," Gardevoir informed.

"What's an Exeggcute?" Gandalf asked.

"Think of a cluster of eggs with faces in it. It was also Grass-type so that Electric attacks were not effective on it. Fighting attacks were not effective on Psychic PokeMon, but Psychic attacks were very effective on Fighting PokeMon," Gardevoir answered.

"What do you mean by Fighting?" the old man asked.

"Fighting-type involves hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, and boxing," Jeffrey replied.

"No weapons?" Gandalf questioned wondering how PokeMon could fight an enemy without using weapons.

"We used just rocks, spikes, anything we throw," Jeffrey answered.

"Please continue," Gandalf requested as he listened.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The first species of wild PokeMon we fought was Pidgey which appeared like a small bird. It's common sense that bird PokeMon are Flying type and Fighting attacks were not effective on it. No Flying PokeMon had just the Flying element, as they all had two. A Pidgey was a solid fighter as it used between a normal attack and a move Tackle. My Low Kick had a normal effect on it indicating that it had Normal element. When Pikachu took on another Pidgey, he used Thundershock that was super effective on it. This showed that Electric attacks are one of the weaknesses of Flying PokeMon.

Another species of a solid fighter we fought was Wurmple, a Bug PokeMon appeared like a caterpillar with horn on its forehead and sharp spikes at the end of its tail. Luckily it did not use those us as its normal attacks were based on its move, Tackle. When I gave it a Low Kick, it was not very effective.

The third species we encountered was Sunkern that was a Grass-type PokeMon appeared like a sunflower seed. Its move Absorb could suck our health and the effect of the Grass attack was normal to the both of us. It was nothing special with Fighting attacks used on Grass PokeMon.

We picked up coins that are Poke used as money when we were on our way to the stairs that took us deeper.

The last species in the third floor was Exeggcute, the Grass and Psychic PokeMon Gardevoir told you about. Its Psychic move Hypnosis could put us to sleep for a period of time.

* * *

"If you sleep during a fight, the enemy will take the advantage to kill you," Gandalf was concerned.

"We know, we couldn't avoid it there," Jeffrey spoke as he considered it inevitable.

"You PokeMon are tough to withstand enemy attack when you are sleeping. But keep this mind; the enemy we will face in this world won't put you to sleep. They kill you whenever possible," the old man commented on the PokeMon's toughness then gave the rescue team a tip.

Gandalf allowed Jeffrey to continue.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

On the third floor, we picked up berries that we could use as medicine. Oran Berries were for cuts and bruises, whereas Pecha Berries were for poison.

Finally we found Caterpie, a Bug PokeMon resembling a sweet-looking caterpillar, crying. "Mommy… Where are you?"

"Don't worry, we came to rescue you," I said to Caterpie.

"Huh?"

"Your mom's waiting. Let's get you out!" Pikachu told him.

"Okay," Caterpie stopped crying.

After we got out with Caterpie, his mother was happy, "My baby's safe. I'm sorry; I don't know how I could ever thank you properly."

"Oh, that's OK! It has been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one. It was great to find your little boy unharmed," Pikachu spoke in a happy tone.

"Please, may I have your names at least?" Butterfree asked.

"I'm Pikachu and this is Jeffrey," Pikachu introduced me and himself to them.

"Cool," Caterpie muttered. I noticed him staring at me adoringly, those sparkly eyes… It was a little embarrassing. But, this does not feel bad, either. It was like I am a hero because helping PokeMon in trouble might be a good experience. Caterpie thanked us for the rescue.

"I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it," Butterfree gave us an Oran Berry, a Pecha Berry, and a Rawst Berry for burns.

"Thank you so much. Good-bye," Butterfree said as the mother and son went home.

"Thank you for helping!" Pikachu spoke in a delightful tone. "You're very tough. I was sure impressed," he complimented.

"You did a good job too," I said.

"So… What are you going to do? Do you have any plans?" he asked.

I could not find an answer.

"Listen, Jeffrey. If you don't have a place to stay, you should come with me," Pikachu took me to a house made of wood and hay.

"Well, this is the place," he said.

The one thing came to my head was a "Wow!" and I started to like the place.

"Oh, Jeffrey. You're impressed, aren't you?" Pikachu asked in delight.

"Of course indeed," I said in my opinion.

"I thought so too. I thought this would make a good place for you to live, Jeffrey. I'm sure you'll like it," Pikachu seemed to agree with what I thought.

"This is your mailbox. They deliver mail from PokeMon here," he showed me the mailbox.

"You know, just like the fissure Caterpie fell into. For some reasons, there have been many natural disasters lately. Because of those disasters, many PokeMon are suffering. I want to help PokeMon in these tough times. I want to help change things so all the PokeMon can live in peace.

So, uh… Well, I liked how you handled yourself when we rescued Caterpie. Would you like to join me on a rescue team?

Jeffrey, with you, I think we could even become the world's best rescue team. How about it?" Pikachu made a suggestion.

"Let's do it," I answered enthusiastically.

"Perfect! That's it, then! We're partners in our rescue team from now on, Jeffrey! Glad to have you on board!" Pikachu spoke with enthusiasm.

"Let's name the team, Fellowship," I came up with the team name.

"Fellowship! I like it! It's a good name! It's perfect for us! Rescue Team Fellowship! Let's do a good starting tomorrow!" Pikachu was delighted and we both raised our fists into the air.

This is how we began our careers together as a rescue team.

* * *

"That boy was lucky that he was not attacked by wild…PokeMon," Gandalf commented on the first rescue mission.

"It could have been worse if so," Jeffrey agreed.

"Where did you, Pikachu, stay?" the old man turned to the electric mouse.

"We'll get to that," said Jeffrey as he told him about the next mission.


	3. Thunderwave Cave

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

I had difficulty sleeping and I still wondered why I had been turned into a PokeMon. I decided to get some rest before starting the day. At the entrance of the house, I found Pikachu sleeping. He woke and jumped up, "Huh?! Oh no!"

I asked him, "What is it?"

He turned to me and giggled, "Hahaha, sorry! I was so excited. I came out here at dawn to wait for you. I must have snoozed off. Anyway … Today marks a start of our rescue team! Let's always do our best!"

Pikachu then seemed to be down, "But anyway, we don't have any job offers yet."

"It actually happens as starters," I tried to light his mood up.

Something came to him, "Oh yeah! Maybe there's something in the mailbox."

I opened the mailbox containing a Rescue Team Starter Set, "Receiving this will be a good start for our rescue team."

* * *

"What does it contain?" Gandalf questioned.

"There was a rescue team badge, toolbox, and an issue of PokeMon News," Jeffrey answered showing him the toolbox.

"Where's your badge?" the old man asked.

"I'll tell you that later," said the Machop.

"Anything else in the mailbox?" Gandalf asked so that Jeffrey could continue.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We put the stuff Butterfree gave us into the toolbox and the PokeMon News into the mailbox so that we could read it later. Then we received no other mail as we were new. If there were any rescue jobs, we would be getting mail. A Pelipper flew to the mailbox and then opened its bill dropping something into the mailbox.

* * *

"What's a Pelipper?" Gandalf asked out of curiosity.

"It's a Water and Flying PokeMon resembling a pelican and takes the role of a mailman," Jeffrey replied.

"What did it deliver?" the old man raised a question to get Jeffrey to continue the tale.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

I took the letter and read, "BZZ BZZ BZZ!

I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR HELP! MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED THROUGH A DUNGEON… AND IT STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE… THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. IT'S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW. PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ.

FROM MAGNEMITE'S FRIEND"

I turned to Pikachu saying, "We will answer to this. Let's go!"

"That's the spirit! Let's do our best!" he spoke in a good mood.

We went to Thunderwave Cave and met up with a pair of Magnemite, floating Steel and Electric PokeMon appeared like steel balls with an eye, a pair of magnets used as hands, lastly bolts as crest and feet.

They turned to us and one of them spoke to us, "OH, YOU ARE HERE. BZBZBZ! MY FRIENDS ARE IN THIS CAVERN. BZBZBZ. MY FRIENDS SHOULD BE ON B6F. PLEASE HELP THEM! BZBZBZZZT!" They moved out of the way for us to enter.

The cave was inhabited by seven species of PokeMon. We faced Rattata, a species of Normal PokeMon resembling a rat with large incisors and a whisker on both sides. I gave a Low Kick that was super effective confirming that Normal PokeMon were vulnerable to Fighting Attacks.

The second species was Poochyena, a Dark PokeMon appeared like a mix between a dog and hyena.

* * *

"Are Dark PokeMon related to evil and darkness?" Gandalf questioned.

"Dark-types are related to darkness and could bite. It does not mean they are evil. We faced an evil PokeMon, but not in that cave," Jeffrey answered.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

Like Pidgey, Poochyena was also a solid fighter with normal attacks and the move Tackle. I gave it a Low Kick and was super effective, however it survived. The Poochyena ran away and we chased it until we killed. I got the experience that Fighting attacks were Dark PokeMon's weakness.

Next we encountered a female Nidoran, a Poison PokeMon appeared like a rabbit with large whiskers and front teeth. It growled at us to lower our physical attack strength and when we get close it used Scratch on us. After I gave it a Low Kick, it was not effective. I was poisoned by its ability, Poison Point that poisoned foes in contact.

* * *

"Poisoned?" Gandalf was shocked.

"Yes, but I ate a Pecha Berry to cure the poison, otherwise we had to take the stairs to recover from poison," Jeffrey answered.

"What are your abilities?" the old man asked.

* * *

"As a PokeMon, mine was Guts that raised physical attacks if having status ailment. Pikachu's was Static that paralyzed foes in contact, while Celebi's was Natural Cure that enabled itself to recover faster. However it had no effect on status ailments that were not healed over time. Gardevoir had two: Sychronize that spreads poisoned, badly poisoned, paralyzed, or burned status to foes in any cardinal or adjacent position and Trace that becomes the ability of the attacking foe, however it lasted until the PokeMon left the floor," Jeffrey gave the information.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

On the third floor, there was Voltorb that was a species of Electric PokeMon resembled a ball with red top and white bottom. Besides Tackle, its second move was Charge that was an Electric move that raised the power of Electric-type moves on the next turn.

* * *

"Does … Voltorb know any Electric attack?" Gandalf asked.

"In the cave, it doesn't. Otherwise it could have been worse. Electric attacks were not effective on Electric PokeMon themselves," Jeffrey answered.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

There were no Poochyena, Rattata, and female Nidoran on the last two floors which were occupied by Electric PokeMon. The species, Elekid, was a humanoid with black stripes across its body and a lightning bolt shape on its stomach. Its horns appeared like the two prongs on a spark plug. Voltorb and Elekid had the same ability as Pikachu that could paralyze enemies in contact. Elekid's Quick Attack enabled it to strike at one of us from a distance; it could even strike an opponent in front of its ally.

The last two species of Electric PokeMon we encountered were Plusle and Minum that appeared like rabbits. Plusle had a brown cheek with plus sign on the center on both sides along with a brown plus-shaped tail whereas Minum had a blue cheek with minus sign on the center on both sides along with a blue minus-shaped tail. Both of them used Thunder Wave, an Electric-move that paralyzed us preventing us from attacking. It took us a while to recover from paralysis. Pikachu learned the move later to our advantage.

In the cave, we came across new items. A Blast Seed that flame out an enemy in front of us, apple served as food, and Gravelerock as thrown weapons.

Finally we reached the 6th floor where two Magnemite were stuck together. Pikachu said, "Oh, there they are! Let's get them out safely."

We took them out of the cave and were separated at last. "OUR BODIES SEPARATE. BZBZBZZ. REJOICE! BZBZBZZT!"

"YAY! BZBZBZZT!" Both Magnemite that we rescued said in a delightful tone.

"BE THANKFUL, YOU TWO," a rescued Magnemite spoke to both of us.

Another said, "YOU ARE OUR HERO. THANK YOU. BZBZBZZ!"

We received 500 Poke, a Reviver Seed, and a Rawst Berry as reward. We all returned home afterwards.

Pikachu said, "I'm glad our rescue mission went well today. Actually, since this was our first job as a proper rescue team … I was really tense and nervous. I'm exhausted now. I've got to go get some sleep. Let's keep up our good work tomorrow. See ya." He headed off to somewhere he had not taken me to.

* * *

"The rescue mission is too easy. Will you be doing a rescue mission involving rescuing captives?" Gandalf asked.

"Only two missions, I'll explain it to you one by one. Normally there weren't any missions involving rescuing from kidnappers," Jeffrey responded.


	4. Mt Steel

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

On that night,

Where … Where am I? Maybe … Is this a dream…? … Oh? There's someone here. Who is it...? Someone I know…? … Hmm … I can't remember.

When I woke up in morning, it was a dream that I could not remember. The one thing that came to my mind was to check the mailbox seeing if there are any rescue missions. I checked it but there was no mail seeking help from us.

Pikachu came to me, "Good morning, Jeffrey! Aren't you up early?"

"I just got up and checked the mailbox. It's too bad it's empty," I replied.

"Huh? Empty?!" Pikachu was shocked. "Hmm. I suppose so. We've only started, after all. Well, too bad."

"Want to go to the PokeMon Square? I think if we go to the Pelipper Post Office, there'll be jobs posted. The PokeMon Square is over this way. Let's go," he came up with a suggestion and showed the PokeMon Square.

* * *

"Are you staying near a town full of PokeMon?" Gandalf questioned.

"Sort of," Jeffrey replied.

"What does the … PokeMon Square has?" the old man asked.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

Pikachu pointed to a stand ran by a pair of Normal PokeMon resembling chameleons, "That's the Kecleon Shop. You can buy and sell items there."

Across the center in the east was a stand operated by a Persian, a Normal PokeMon appeared like a cat with a red spot on the center of its forehead, "That's the Felicity Bank. You can save your money there." I was not impressed on the layout of the bank, but I hope the savings were secured.

Gulpin, a Poison PokeMon appeared like a stomach with a crest, was in charge of a stand south of the Felicity Bank. "This is the Gulpin Link Shop. Gulpin can link moves for you."

"What do you mean by linking moves?" I asked.

"Well, if you link moves… You can use them at the same time. I think you should ask Gulpin if you want to know more," Pikachu answered.

On the west of Gulpin Link Shop and south of the Kecleon Shop was a building appeared similar to the Normal PokeMon operating it, Kangaskhan that resembled a kangaroo. "This is the Kangaskan Storage. If you store items there, they'll never go missing. You should store important items here before you go out to any dungeon adventure."

Pikachu turned to me, "What do you think?"

"They had the basic services, is there a restaurant?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. It looks like we will have to eat in a dungeon. Oh, and there's the Pelipper Post Office. That's up past here. I think we can get some information on rescue jobs."

Before we headed to the Pelipper Post Office, we created an account for our rescue team in the Kangaskhan Storage and Felicity Bank. We deposited the money and stored some of the items. I learned the move Focus Energy that enabled me to hit the opponent's weak point. I linked Focus Energy with Leer.

We passed the PokeMon Square to the building appeared like the Pelipper that entered and flew out, "So this is the Pelipper Post Office you mentioned."

We walked to the bulletin board, "This is where information is gathered from PokeMon needing rescue in various locations. See? Have a look at this Bulletin Board. It lists rescue jobs. Check it out?"

We took two jobs in Tiny Woods to rescue two PokeMon: one was to help the client find another PokeMon and the other was to rescue the PokeMon calling for help.

* * *

"It's nothing special for the rest of that day," Jeffrey said deciding to skip those two jobs.

"That's fine, what do you when you found those PokeMon?" Gandalf asked.

"The leader displays the badge so that the rescued PokeMon gained a magical power to leave the dungeon. We had a choice to continue or to leave. Once we left the dungeon, the rescued PokeMon itself or the client gave us the reward," the team leader answered.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

I had the dream again that night. It's that PokeMon again. Huh? They're… talking to me. I can't hear them clearly. What are they saying? Huh? It's shaking. An earthquake…? Whoa! It's getting worse. For a dream, this feels strangely real, but…

The next morning, I heard a voice, "Uhh… Hello?" I looked around finding who was talking to me and no sign of it.

"Hello? Uhh … You are Jeffrey … Aren't you?" there was the voice.

"Come out, wherever you are," I said.

"… Oh! You can't see us, of course! How very rude of us!" a Ground PokeMon resembling heads of three moles sticking out of the burrow revealed themselves.

"We're pleased to meet you. We are Dugtrio. Last night, during the earthquake… Our child Diglett was attack… He was whisked away to the peak of a tall mountain. We couldn't possibly climb somewhere so high up… That is why we must call upon you for your help, Jeffrey," they introduced themselves and told me the situation. "Diglett was abducted by a PokeMon named Skarmory. It's a vilely vicious ruffian! Please do be careful. Please, we need your help! We must go!" they warned me about it before burrowing.

I thought, "That was so sudden, there was no time to even say no. It's too bad. I'd better go."

When I got out, Pikachu came to me and said, "Good morning, Jeffrey. Huh? You were just asked to go on a rescue mission?"

"Yes!" I knew it was Dugtrio that came out of the ground surprising Pikachu. "Our child, Diglett, was kidnapped! He was taken to Mt. Steel's summit! Please we need your help! Bye-bye!"

"…Uh, OK… Let's go…" Pikachu was out of words.

We went to the mountain, "Here we are… Mt. Steel… So, Diglett was whisked to its peak…" Pikachu muttered.

"That's right!" Dugtrio came to inform us, "The peak is 9F! Thank you for helping! Farewell!"

"Uh… Let's go," Pikachu spoke in doubtful tone.

There was one species of PokeMon appeared throughout the mountain was Aron, a Steel and Rock PokeMon appeared like an armored unknown creature. Its move Harden slightly raised its physical defensive strength making it harder for us to hit. I gave it a Low-Kick and it was super effective.

There were two species appeared in the first four floors. One was Spearow, a Normal and Flying PokeMon appeared like a sparrow with a sharp beak. When it gave me a Peck, it was super effective indicating Flying and Psychic attacks were Fighting PokeMon's weakness. Pikachu took it down for me with Thundershock.

Second was Baltoy, a Ground and Psychic PokeMon resembled a doll made of clay. Its move Confusion could make us become confused. We flailed around hurting anybody around us. Pikachu gave it a Thundershock and it had little effect.

One species appeared in the first five floors was Zigzagoon, a Normal PokeMon resembled a raccoon. Like Pikachu at that time, it knew Growl and Tail Whip that could weaken us.

The rest of the mountain was occupied by five different species. Starting with the fifth floor one of the three species was Tyrogue, a Fighting PokeMon appeared like a humanoid with trunks and shoes. It was a solid fighter like Pidgey and Poochyena, as it knew just the move Tackle.

Second was Meditite, a Fighting and Psychic PokeMon appeared like a meditating humanoid with head shaped like garlic with ears

Third was Geodude, a Rock and Ground PokeMon, resembled a small boulder with a pair of strong arms. Its move Mud Sport weakened electric power giving Pikachu a disadvantage.

Starting with the sixth floor, there was Beldum, a Psychic and Steel PokeMon appeared like a robot with claw-like appendages on its backside and one eye on the sphere attached to its body. Instead of Tackle, its move was Take Down that could hurt the user when hitting the opponent. There was no special effect on it when I gave it Low Kick.

Starting with the seventh floor, there was Pinsir, which was a Bug PokeMon resembled a stag beetle. It also knew Focus Energy like I do and used it before striking at our weak spots with Vicegrip.

When we reached the 9th floor, Pikachu was shocked, "Look, Jeffrey! Diglett's over there!" We saw Diglett across the chasm from our location.

"Hey! Are you all right? We've come to rescue you!" I shouted.

"…I… I'm scared," Diglett spoke in a frightened tone.

The Skarmory whom Dugtrio told us about landed in front of us. It was a Steel and Flying PokeMon resembled an armored bird. It spoke in a nasty tone, "You! What do you think you're doing here?!"

"We're here to rescue Diglett! Skarmory! Don't do this! Release Diglett!" Pikachu spoke in an angry tone.

"How dare you! It's their fault! I haven't slept in days because the earthquakes frighten me so! Every night we had them! Those earthquakes are caused by this brat's ilk running wild underground!" Skarmory scowled.

"That's not true. Even if there have been many earthquakes lately, it would take more than Diglett's family going wild under the ground to cause earthquakes," I countered the statement.

"You be quiet! We'll fight if you keep that up!" Skarmory spoke in a hostile tone.

"It's no good. Skarmory is too agitated to listen to reason. We'll have to fight it out," Pikachu spoke in a disappointed tone.

"So it begins," I muttered.

I threw a Gravelerock at Skarmory, and it came to us. Pikachu paralyzed it with Thunderwave and I used the link move, Leer on Skarmory and Focus Energy. We lowered Skarmory's physical defensive strength with Leer and Tail Whip. I ate a Blast Seed to flame Skarmory and Pikachu used Tail Whip one last time. I gave it a Low Kick on its leg causing it to trip and there was no special effect. Pikachu gave it a Thundershock that was super effective defeating it.

"Grr… I can't keep up! I'll flee for now!" Skarmory said its last words to us before taking off.

We walked to the cliff and Pikachu said to Diglett, "Hey there! We chased Skarmory off! It's OK now. Come down over here."

"I can't… I'm too scared to move…" Poor Diglett was still afraid.

"Pikachu, we can't cross the chasm," I said to my friend.

* * *

"How would you deal with this?" Gandalf questioned.

"Pikachu and I did not rescue Diglett just by the two of us," Jeffrey answered.

"Who came to help?" the old man asked.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

A pair of Magnemite that we rescued arrived to our relief, "BZBZBZZ!"

Pikachu turned to them, "Oh, hi! You're the Magnemite we saved!"

"WE GOT WORD OF THIS. WE CAN RESCUE DIGLETT FROM THE SKY. BZBZBZZ!" one of them said to us.

They floated to Diglett, "HOLD ON TO US TIGHT. BZBZBZZZ!"

"DON'T BE SCARED. WE WON'T MAKE THE MISTAKE OF ZAPPING YOU. BZBZBZZT!"

We took Diglett back to our base and he said, "Ohhh… I was very scared. Maybe because I was somewhere up so high… My feet feel like they're still walking on air…"

We were confused as the feet of Diglett and Dugtrio were not visible. "Well, you're safe now. That's what counts," Pikachu said in a happy tone.

"Yes. Thank you very much," Diglett thanked the four of us.

"Oh! You've been rescued! Great! Great!" I guessed it was Dugtrio.

We looked around finding who was talking to us. "Huh? What was that? Am I hearing voices?" Pikachu asked.

"…Whoops! You can't see us? That's terribly rude of us!" Dugtrio showed themselves. "Hello. Dugtrio here."

"Oh, Papa!" Diglett spoke in delight.

"Diglett! You had us worried! You're not hurt?" Dugtrio asked their son.

"Nope! It was scary, but I'm all right. It's all thanks to Jeffrey's team," Diglett assured his father.

"Thank you for everything. You're heroes," Dugtrio turned to Pikachu and I.

"You should be thanking our Magnemite friends. This rescue was impossible for us to do our own," I spoke in a humble tone.

"Oh, how rude of us! Thank you so much!" Dugtrio turned to the Magnemite.

"NO, NO. IT WAS THE ONLY THING TO DO. AND … HOW BOTH OUR EVOLVED FORMS ARE JOINED TRIOS… I FELT A CERTAIN KINSHIP. AFTER ALL, POKeMON MUST HELP EACH OTHER," Magnemite said.

"I'm impressed. Sincerely, thank you," Dugtrio said to Magnemite then to turned to Pikachu and I. "We must get going, Jeffrey."

"Pikachu," Diglett muttered.

"Thank you. Farewell!" Dugtrio said before leaving with their son. They gave us 500 Poke, a Pecha Scarf, and a Ginseng.

"WE'LL BE ON OUR WAY TOO," Magnemite said to us.

"Oh, wait! Don't go away!" Pikachu shouted in a shock.

"WHAT IS IT?" Magnemite asked.

"Would you like to join our team?" I offered a membership to them.

"JOIN YOUR TEAM?" Magnemite was surprised.

"Yes. We couldn't have done the last job if you weren't around, Magnemite. I thought we would need more help for doing rescues in the future," said Pikachu.

"We need more members to our rescue team and you're the first," I emphasized.

"RESCUE TEAM… THAT SOUNDS FUN! BZZ BZZ BZZ!" a Magnemite was delighted.

"… BUT … IF YOU NEED US TO RUSH OVER TO RESCUES… WE NEED SOMEWHERE TO LIVE CLOSE BY. IS THERE ANYWHERE WE CAN LIVE IN THIS AREA?" it asked.

"… Ummm … well …" Pikachu could not answer.

"OH … THERE ISN'T… TOO BAD. SORRY, BUT WE CAN'T JOIN YOU. SEE YOU! BZZ BZZ BZZ!" the Magnemite left.

"That is too bad," Pikachu muttered in disappointment.

"We have to work out where the new PokeMon will be staying if we want them to join our rescue team…" I said and wondered where Pikachu was staying when I was resting in the house.

Something came to Pikachu's mind, "I know! Let's go out to PokeMon Square tomorrow. There's an interesting place called the Wigglytuff Club. It wasn't open the other day when we went to the square. It should be open tomorrow, though. It's next door to Felicity Bank. Wigglytuff is usually there every day. We may be able to get some information. OK, that's what we'll do tomorrow. We'll go to PokeMon Square."

* * *

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

It was the first time Jeffrey saw me in his dream and that time he did not know who I am. He said, "Huh? I'm hearing better this time … What? Human? My role? W-wait. Please, tell me more. I can't… Drifting off…"

"How was it possible for you to appear in someone's dream?" Gandalf asked Gardevoir.

"I'll explain it to you later," she responded telepathically.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next morning, Pikachu came to me, "Morning, Jeffrey."

He laughed, "Ahaha! What's the matter? You haven't woken up yet?"

"I have been having strange dreams," I answered and told him all about them.

"Hmmm, OK… Jeffrey, you said you're actually a human, right? So maybe… Those dreams have some connection to how you became a PokeMon, Jeffrey," he seemed to be doubtful about it.

"By the way, Jeffrey. What do you want to do? Do you want to turn back into human?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered.

"Huh? What's wrong? Is this a dilemma for you?" He then giggled, "Well I hope so! It sure must be more fun to be here with me."

He reminded, "Anyway, we were supposed to go to PokeMon Square today. Do you remember? We need to get information on how we can add members to the rescue team. Let's get going."

We went to the Wigglytuff Club opened next to the Felicity Bank. Wigglytuff was a Normal PokeMon shaped like a balloon with a piece of fluff on its forehead along with blue eyes, long ears that had black openings and a piece of white on top. It also had small stubby hands and feet. It muttered, "Friends are my treasures! Welcome to Wigglytuff Club – a circle of friends."

When it saw us for the first time, "Oh? Is this your first visit here?"

"Yes it is," I answered.

"…Oh, I get it! You started a rescue team too, didn't you?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Precisely, we have been turned down because there was no place for him to stay," I said.

"You've come to the right place! I sell Friend Areas to add members to your rescue team. Since you're here for the very first time, I'll give you two Friend Areas for free! Let's do it!" Wigglytuff spoke in a helpful tone and sang, "Wigglytuff~ Wigglytuff~ Let's be friends… Taaaaaaah!"

There was a flash, "Congratulations! You can go to the Wild Plains now. You can also go to the Mist-Rise Forest. Now you can recruit the PokeMon that live in these two Friend Areas."

"How do we recruit new members?" I asked.

"Well, if you're fighting PokeMon that live in a Friend Area… Sometimes, they will come to admire you as a friend. In that case, they may ask to join your team. Just keep trying!" Wigglytuff answered.

The two Magnemite that turned us down had come to the Wigglytuff Club, "BZBZBZZT! IF YOU'RE GIVING FRIEND AREAS AWAY… CAN YOU ALSO GIVE MY FRIENDS ACCESS TO THE POWER PLANT FRIEND AREA? I ALSO WANT TO JOIN THEIR RESCUE TEAM," one of them requested.

"OK! Gotcha! I'm giving it away today!" Wigglytuff said before singing the same song. "Congratulations! You can go to the Power Plant now," the balloon PokeMon announced after the flash.

"YES! NOW I CAN JOIN THEIR TEAM! YAY! BZBZBZZT!" a Magnemite spoke in a delightful tone.

They turned to us and one of them said, "SORRY. I KNOW MY FRIEND TURNED DOWN YOUR OFFER TO JOIN YOUR TEAM YESTERDAY… BUT AFTER MULLING IT OVER ALL LAST NIGHT… MY FRIEND DEVELOPED AN OVERWHELMING DESIRE TO BECOME YOUR TEAM MEMBER. I APOLOGIZE, BUT COULD YOU ALLOW MY FRIEND TO JOIN YOUR RESCUE TEAM?"

"Oh, wow! Don't forget, we were the ones that asked your friend to join us," I reminded them.

"So, yes, that'd be awesome! Glad to have your friend on board!" Pikachu spoke in a welcoming tone.

"ALL RIGHT! GOOD ON YOU! BZBZBZZ! DO YOUR BEST, AND TRY NOT TO HINDER YOUR RESCUE TEAMMATES! BZBZBZZT!" the recruit's friend said.

"YEAH! I'LL DO MY BEST! YAY, BZBZBZZ!" the Magnemite request the Power Plant Friend Area joined our rescue team. "I'LL BE RESTING UP IN THE POWER PLANT FRIEND AREA. IF YOU WANT ME ALONG FOR A RESCUE, COME GET ME AT THE POWER PLANT. OK! BZBZBZZ!" They left and the recruit went straight to the Friend Area.

"You can go to your Friend Areas by taking the left path from your rescue team base. There's a sign on the path to the left of your rescue team base, so you shouldn't have any trouble. That's all the giveaways today! If you want more Friend Areas, you'll have to buy them now," Wigglytuff reminded.

"What is Pikachu's Friend Area?" I asked.

"Pikachu's Friend Area is Energetic Forest. You can already go to the Friend Area Energetic Forest. Is there another PokeMon you'd like to check?" Wigglytuff replied. When I was resting in the house, Pikachu was resting in the Energetic Forest.

"Do I have a Friend Area?" I asked.

"Machop's Friend Area is Mt. Discipline. You can already go to the Friend Area Mt. Discipline. Is there another PokeMon you'd like to check?" Wigglytuff responded seeing me as a Machop.

"No thank you," I said.

"Thank you! Come again! We're all friends, friend!" said Wigglytuff.


	5. Sinister Woods

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The crowds gathered and we checked it out.

Pikachu wondered, "Huh? What's going on over there? There seems to be a commotion."

A blue Grass and Flying PokeMon appeared like a cottonweed with a puffy crest and hands said, "Please help my friend! Please, I need help!"

A Grass and Dark PokeMon resembled a humanoid with a pointy nose, pointy ears, grey hair, and leaves instead of hands responded, "Forget it. We're not about to work for that."

The poor blue PokeMon begged, "But my friend needs a gust of wind! Please!"

Pikachu asked one of the townsfolk, a Lombre that was a Water and Grass PokeMon appeared like a humanoid with a lily pad on top of its head, "Hi, what's going on?"

Lombre responded, "Huh? That scene there? Jumpluff's begging for a rescue mission, but not finding any luck." He turned to the scene, "See that guy? There, the one in the middle with the pointy nose. He's a PokeMon named Shiftry. He's got his own rescue team." Lombre turned to us, "But his team's greedy. They don't work unless they get paid royally. Jumpluff's been begging for help, but … I feel sorry for that poor PokeMon." Shiftry's team consisted of two Nuzleaf, Grass and Dark PokeMon resembled a humanoid with a pointy nose and a leaf on top its head.

* * *

"I never thought that PokeMon can be greedy like men and dwarves," said Gandalf.

"Dwarves?" Jeffrey asked and the old man nodded in response.

"What is a dwarf?" Gardevoir asked.

"Think of a short person. This is starting to turn into a fantasy here in this world," Jeffrey answered and then asked. "What's next: goblins, trolls, elves?"

"Middle-earth does have those and I have friends who are elves," said Gandalf.

Pikachu, Celebii, and Gardevoir wondered what do goblins, trolls, elves, and dwarves looked like.

"I would like to meet the elves," said Jeffrey.

"You will get a chance. What happened next in that commotion? Who would rescue Jumpluff's friend?" the old man asked.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"Wait!" there was a voice behind Shiftry's team. Everybody shifted their attention to another rescue team who appeared very powerful and could play hardball. Shiftry demanded, "Oh! Wh-what do you want?"

One of the townsfolk muttered, "Oh! It's Alakazam!"

"That's Alakazam?!"

They were referring to the Psychic PokeMon that appeared like a humanoid having a fox's head with whiskers and both hands were holding spoons. "Hey. Rather coldhearted, aren't you? To save Jumpluff's friend, a strong wind is needed. Your leafy fans can whip up powerful winds. It's an easy matter for you. Help that PokeMon out."

Shiftry looked around and spoke in a reluctant tone, "Grr… Tch! OK, we'll do it." Shiftry and his team set off to rescue Jumpluff's friend.

"Wow."

"That Shiftry agreed without any argument…"

I asked, "Who are they?"

Lombre was surprised, "What? You don't know?! It's Alakazam's team! They're the most famous rescue team around these parts."

"That's Charizard. His Flamethrower can melt mountains!" He referred to the Fire and Flying PokeMon resembled a dragon with a flaming tail.

"That's Tyranitar. He takes great pride in his armored body and amazing strength." Lombre told us about the Rock and Dark PokeMon appeared like a humanoid dinosaur.

"And that's the leader, Alakazam. Alakazam doesn't like physical attacks. He fights with his psychic powers. He's endowed with an amazing brain and an IQ of 5,000. Apparently, he's memorized everything that's happened in the world. Alakazam does all the commanding in the team. He's clearly in charge," Lombre spoke about the Psychic PokeMon.

Jumpluff said to Alakazam, "Thank you."

"No need for thanks. It is only natural that you get help. If anyone turns you down again, come see me. Take care," Alakazam spoke courteously. The townsfolk began talking among themselves.

"C-cool!"

"I wouldn't expect less from a Gold Rank rescue team."

After Alakazam's team passed us, something came to Alakazam's mind, "…!" He turned to us and Lombre asked, "Wah! What's wrong?"

Charizard asked its leader, "What's up?"

"… It's fine. Nothing," Alakazam replied and turned to his team, "Let's go."

"Whew! That was scary! Sheesh!" Lombre muttered.

"…C-cool…" Pikachu was impressed by the rescue team. "Whew, Jeffrey! We need to become like them! Let's recruit more members and make our rescue team first-class!"

* * *

"Have you checked the south of the PokeMon Square?" Gandalf asked.

"We did in the next morning," Jeffrey answered.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

In the south of the PokeMon Square, there was a building and in the entrance stood a Makuhita, a Fighting PokeMon appeared like a corpulent boxer with a red ring on each of its cheek.

He said, "This is the Makuhita Dojo! Through rigorous training, one begets true power."

"Can you tell us about the dojo?" I asked.

"This dojo was founded to support the efforts of rescue teams. Train in different rooms to level up… And toughen up your rescue team. Also … In the Fire Maze you will find only Fire-type PokeMon. In the Water Maze there will only be Water-type PokeMon. In such ways, only one type of PokeMon will be in a given room. Study how types match up in battle. The PokeMon in this dojo, by the way, are all volunteers. They are participating because they want to see rescue teams succeed. The only thanks they expect are to see you become stronger. Don't let them down! There's more. For a rescue that successfully completes all training courses… I have a special reward! Let that compel you to train harder!"

"What else do you seek?" the Makuhita asked.

"We'll be back," I said.

"Fine, farewell. Return if you seek more training," said Makuhita.

We went to fetch Magnemite and started our training with the Grass Maze. The first two floors were occupied by the opponents: Sunkern and Exeggcute. On the third floor we faced off against a Sunkern, an Exeggcute, a Shroomish that resembled a mushroom, and Cacnea that appeared like a cactus with a flower on top. First we took out weaker opponents before taking on stronger ones. Cacnea's Growth could raise its own Special Attack power but Shroomish's Stun Spore was a complete pain in the neck as it could paralyze us. Nevertheless we defeated them.

Next we tried the Flying Maze. The opponents were Pidgey and Spearow on the first two floors. On the third floor, the opposing team consisted of a Pidgey, a Spearow, a Farfetch'd that resembled a wild duck holding a sprig of green onion, and a Doduo that appeared like a two-headed emu. Like Pidgey and Spearow, the Farfetch'd and the Doduo were also Normal type. Farfetch'd could Peck us with that stick, but also used Sand Attack to lower our Accuracy. Doduo first used Pursuit to set up Counter status so that physical attacks and moves were returned. Its move Fury Attack could strike two to five times.

In the Poison Maze, there were female Nidoran in the first two floors. On the third floor, there were a pair of females and a pair of males that appeared like rabbits with horns on their forehead. They also know Leer and Focus Energy. The males could Peck with their horns or use Double Kick.

In the Electric Maze, the opponents were Voltorb and Elekid on the first two floors. On the third, we faced off a Voltorb, Elekid, and an Electrike resembled a beast with long ears. It could Howl to raise its physical Attack strength and lower its opponent's physical Defense strength before using Tackle. The Electrike also knew Thunder Wave to paralyze one of us.

In the Dark Maze, there were just Poochyena on the first two floors. On the third floor, we faced off against a pair of Poochyena and a pair of Murkrow that resembled crows. They were also Flying type that could counter Fighting PokeMon.

It was easy in the Steel Maze as there were just Aron and Beldum. On the third floor, we had to take down a pair of Aron and a pair of Beldum.

In the Fighting Maze, the opponents were Tyrogue and Meditite. On the third floor it was a challenge, the opposing consisted of a Tyrogue, a Meditite, a Hitmonlee that appeared like a humanoid with tape wrapped around its arms and legs, and a Hitmonchan that resembled a boxer. When Hitmonchan was two tiles away from us, it could use Mach Punch.

After training in the dojo, we went to Tiny Woods on a mission. Though we had access to Mist-Rise Forest, none of the Wurmple joined us in the dungeon. This concluded that there were no potential recruits in Tiny Woods.

Pikachu learned Quick Attack and forgot the move Growl. I learned Karate Chop.

* * *

"What about the other dungeons?" Gandalf asked.

"With the Friend Areas we have; Rattata, Poochyena, and Zizagoon lived in the Wild Plains. Voltorb and Elekid shared the Power Plant with Magnemite. With Mt. Discipline, we were able to recruit Tyrogue and Meditite," Jeffrey replied.

"The more Friend Areas you add the more PokeMon would join your team," said the old man.

"It's true, but not every PokeMon would join us. For example even if we have Mt. Discipline, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan would never join us in later dungeons," Jeffrey stated the fact.

"How do you get those?" Gandalf questioned.

"I'll tell you that later," Jeffrey had not reached the point yet.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We went to the Wigglytuff Club to check on other PokeMon's Friend Areas, however the Wigglytuff said, "Aron's Friend Area is Mt. Cleft and Baltoy's is Ancient Relic. I don't know about these Friend Areas." This indicates that Mt. Cleft and Ancient Relic were not on sale. We bought the Safari that Nidoran shared with Doduo, Thunder Meadow to recruit Plusle and Minum, Ravaged Field that Spearow shared with Skarmory, Mt. Deepgreen to recruit Geodude, Magnetic Quarry to recruit Beldum, and Overgrown Forest to recruit Pinsir.

One day there was a voice, "Is this the place? Where that team named Fellowship is based?" We turned to face another rescue team.

"There's nothing here," muttered Ekans, a Poison-type snake-like PokeMon.

"Depressing, isn't it, Meow," said Meowth, a Normal-type cat-like PokeMon with a coin on tops of its head.

"Keh! Who'd run a rescue team from a dump like this? Unbelievable," Gengar, a Ghost PokeMon resembled a spectre, said in an insulting tone.

They went to our front yard and I asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh! Over there. A Mailbox, Meow," Meowth spoke as he opened without our permission.

"Kekeh, yeah! Check it out!" Gengar spoke in a sinister tone.

"Now wait a second! What do you think you're doing?!" Pikachu spoke in a furious tone.

"Yessss! Rescue job offers!" said Ekans.

"Oo-la-la! Isn't that rather tasty? Meow," Meowth took out its contents.

"We'll have them all," Gengar ordered.

"STOP! THOSE WERE FOR US!" I shouted but no use.

The Gengar turned to us, "Keh! It doesn't matter who does it!"

"We're a rescue team too, I'll have you know. Meow," Meowth scoffed.

"… But all we ever get up to is no good. Wanna know how it works? If we have the cover of a rescue team, we can get away with so much more!" Ekans spoke in a malicious tone.

"Meow, we have our eyes on world domination," said Meowth.

"Wha… World domination?!" Pikachu was shocked and so did I.

"Kekeh! You heard right! That's why we're raking in the cash and adding to our gang! The world will be ours! The rescue team of evil! Team Meanies is who we are! See you around! Kekeh!" Gengar said in an evil tone and they left.

"Now wait a second!" Pikachu spoke angrily, however their distance was increasing.

"…They took off. What an unbelievable bunch," Pikachu commented.

I checked the mailbox and I was enraged, "Damn it! They took everything!"

A Pelipper dropped in some mail to relieve us; however Pikachu turned around spoke with an angry voice, "But those guys… They'd better not try anything if we see them again."

I muttered, "Bullies."

* * *

"That's ironic for a rescue team. Team Meanies remind me of Sauron," Gandalf commented.

"Sauron? Who is he?" Jeffrey asked.

"He is Dark Lord notorious for seeking domination of this world. He forged in secret a master ring from the fires of Mount Doom to control all others. From this ring he poured his cruelty, malice, and will to dominate all life. One by one, the free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the ring. The men and elves who resisted, banded together to end Sauron's reign of terror," the old man told the rescue team about Sauron's atrocious deeds.

"What happened back then?" Jeffrey questioned.

"Sauron had an army of orcs in thousands to fight the alliance of men and elves. The dark lord himself was the most deadly foe and within a single strike from his mace, he could kill multiple elves and men. One of the victims was Elendil, king of Gondor and Arnor; he was a man like you Jeffrey. The king's son, Isildur, used the shard of his father's sword to cut the ring off from Sauron causing him to vanish." Jeffrey and his team were shocked to hear about it. In their minds, Sauron and his army were even worse than Team Meanies.

"What did Isildur do with the ring?" Gardevoir questioned with her mind.

"The ring betrayed him to his death and it was lost," Gandalf finished the shocking history. "Please continue your tale."

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

After our first confrontation with Team Meanies, three new mazes were opened in the Makuhita Dojo. They now included opponents that we had not encountered.

In the Rock Maze, the opponents were Geodude and Sudowoodo that resembled trees with clubs instead of leaves. When Sudowoodo used Rock Throw on me, it was not very effective. I used Karate Chop at it and it was super effective confirming that Fighting Attacks had the advantage over Rock PokeMon. On the third floor, we faced off a Geodude, a Sudowoodo, and a Pupitar that appeared like a hard shell. When Pikachu used Thundershock at it, there was little effect as Pupitar was also Ground-type.

In the Bug Maze, there was Pinsir while the other two species were new. First was Weedle that appeared like a caterpillar with a horn and a stinger. Its String Shot could slow us down at a distance and could possibly poison us with Poison Sting. Second was Beedrill that resembled a bee with an extra stinger on each arm. It was a dangerous opponent with Fury Attack as its only move. On the third floor, we faced off a Weedle, a Pinsir, a Beedrill, and a Heracross that appeared like a beetle with a single horn. Its move Endure enabled it to hold on when it was very weak.

In the Water Maze, there was only Poliwag that appeared like a tadpole. It could attack us from a distance with Bubble that could possibly slow us down. When Pikachu used Thundershock at it, it was super effective. This concluded that Electric attacks were strong against Water and Flying PokeMon. It was simple on the third floor as we just had to take down a trio of Poliwag.

As we trained our recruits in those mazes, we learned that Normal attacks were not very effective against Steel and Rock PokeMon. Flying attacks also had the advantage over Bug and Grass PokeMon besides Fighting PokeMon, but not very effective on Steel, Rock, and Electric PokeMon. After Meditite learned the Psychic move Confusion, we learned that Psychic attacks were also strong against Poison PokeMon besides Fighting PokeMon but not very effective against Steel and Psychic PokeMon. Psychic Attacks had little effect on Dark PokeMon. After Poochyena learned the Dark move Bite, we found out that Dark attacks were Psychic PokeMon's weakness but not very effective on Fighting, Steel, and Dark PokeMon. Bite, the Normal attack Headbutt, and Rattata's exclusive Normal attack Hyper Fang could cause an opponent to cringed preventing it from making any move or attack for a turn.

I learned Seismic Toss that inflicted damages that the amount was similar to my level and forgot Low Kick. Pikachu learned Double Team to increase evasiveness by creating illusory copies of its own and forgot Quick Attack.

We went to Wigglytuff Club to check the Friend Areas of the tougher PokeMon in the dojo. Wigglytuff did not know about Cacnea's Friend Area, Furnace Desert, as it was not on sale. We learned that Farfetch'd shared the same friend as Zizagoon, Rattata, and Poochyena; Sudowoodo's Friend Area was similar to Pinsir's; Wurmple shared the Friend Area with Weedle and Beedrill; and Pupitar's was Mt. Cleft. We bought access to Mushroom Forest to recruit Shroomish and Tadpole Pond to recruit Poliwag.

One day we heard, "Jeffrey! Pikachu!"

We turned to the voice and we wondered, "Huh? Who was that?" I thought it was familiar.

It was Caterpie and Pikachu said, "Oh, Caterpie? How have you been?"

"Please! Please help my friend!" the Caterpie we rescued days ago now gave us a mission.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I was playing with my friend Metapod … But Metapod got lost in the woods … He's still lost out there …" Caterpie told us the situation.

"Oh, I see, I see! That does sound bad! Kekeke!" Pikachu and I guessed it was from Team Meanies.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Have no fear! We're here to save your chum Metapod," Gengar seemed to be assuring to a kid.

"Hold on! Caterpie came to us for help!" Pikachu spoke in an angry tone.

"Keh! You think you can do this rescue with your amateur-level skills?" Gengar spoke in an offending tone.

"What did you say?!" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter who does the rescuing, see? The guy that does the rescuing gets to be the hero," Gengar scoffed then turned to Caterpie, "Listen, Caterpie. How about we do this? How about you give the reward to the team that brings back your chum first?"

"But I… I don't have any money…" Caterpie seemed frightened.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, my little friend! I'm sure we can persuade your parents to reward us with interest afterward, kekeh! Oh, yeah. You can even join our team. There's an offer you can't refuse. When you join us, Caterpie, we'll let you be a big wheel in Team Meanies, kekekekeh!" Gengar came up with another way and then turned to us, "That's the deal, Pikachu. The first to rescue wins!"

"Come on, move! Let's get this done, already!" Gengar ordered his team.

Caterpie was out of words and I reassured him, "Don't worry. We'll save your friend first." I turned to Pikachu, "We better hurry."

We took Meditite with us to Sinister Woods as we might have to take on Team Meanies.

On the first three floors, there was Swinub that appeared like a furry pig. Pikachu used Thundershock at it and it had little effect indicating Ground-type. Though my Karate Chop was super effective on it, I wonder what other type Swinub would be.

On the first four floors, there were Sudowoodo and Oddish, a Grass and Poison PokeMon appeared like a walking weed. Oddish's Sweet Scene could lower our evasiveness.

From the second to the seventh floor there was Sunflora, a Grass PokeMon resembled a sunflower.

From the third to the sixth floor was there was Sentret, a Normal PokeMon appeared like a mix between a raccoon and a squirrel.

From the fourth to the sixth floor there were two different cocoon PokeMon that were immobile. Silcoon was white as silk and Cascoon was purple. They could hit us with their regular attack and their only move was Harden to raise their physical Defense strength slightly.

On the sixth floor, we recruited a Shroomish as its Stun Spore could be an advantage to us when it was on our side. The other Shroomish were encountered in the rest of the woods.

From the seventh to ninth floor there was Linoone, a Normal PokeMon resembled a ferret.

From the seventh to tenth floor there was Ledyba, a Bug and Flying PokeMon, appeared like a ladybug.

From the eighth to tenth floor there was Wooper, a Water and Ground PokeMon, looked like a slimy biped.

From the eight to 11th floor there was Scyther, a Bug and Flying PokeMon, resembled a mantis with a blade on each arm.

There were three species encountered on the 10th to 12th floor. Hoothoot was a Normal and Flying PokeMon resembled an owl. Slakoth was a Normal PokeMon that resembled a sloth and was always sleeping. Its move Yawn could make us drowsy putting us to sleep. Its move Encore limited us to use the last move. Exeggutor was a Grass and Psychic PokeMon appeared like a walking three-headed coconut tree.

Shroomish learned the move Leech Seed when it grew stronger. This Grass Move planted seeds to drain an opponent's health.

We made it to the 13th floor and Pikachu muttered, "Wow, we came quite a ways into this forest. I wonder if Metapod is ahead…"

"Hold it right there!" I knew it was Team Meanies in our tails.

"Keke! You know who's going to get to Metapod first? We are! So, for you to go ahead… Well, we can't let that happen."

"Wh-what! Hey, Gengar! Why do you always mess with us?" Pikachu spoke in a shocked tone.

"Oh? Meow, didn't we tell you? Our aim is world domination," Meowth made the same statement again.

"Caterpie's mama will give us a generous reward … And Caterpie will join us too … That brings us closer to our goal," Ekans spoke in a wily tone.

"Keke! And for that, your lot is in the way! So sorry to say, but your party's over right here and now! Say good-bye, Pikachu!" said Gengar.

Pikachu used Double Team to increase its evasiveness and Meditite used Detect to protect itself. Shroomish and I swapped places as Team Meanies approached us. Shroomish used Stun Spore to paralyze the enemy team and swapped places with me. I used Leer on Meowth and Focus Energy simultaneously, Pikachu lowered Meowth's physical Defense strength with Tail Whip, and Meditite unleashed Confusion on Ekans that was super effective. I gave Meowth a Karate Chop at the head to defeat it, Pikachu used Thundershock on Gengar, and Meditite finished Ekans with another Confusion move. Shroomish went up to help us out and used Tackle that had little effect on Gengar. I used Leer on Gengar and Focus Energy simultaneously and Pikachu used Tail Whip to make it easier for me. Though Meditite used Confusion on Gengar that turned out super effective, Pikachu and I wonder what element would make Gengar vulnerable to Psychic attacks. Shroomish used Absorb and it was not very effective indicating Poison-type. When I used Karate Chop at its head, it had little effect. We learned that Fighting and Normal attacks had no effect on Ghost PokeMon. I finished Gengar off with a Seismic Toss.

"Owowowow… You'll pay for this! Don't you forget it!" Gengar spoke in pain then retreated along the rest of his team.

"You did good, Meditite, Shroomish," I said to the other team members.

"No one should hold us back now. Let's find Metapod," Pikachu spoke in a glad tone.

"Um, excuse me…" there was a voice. A mobile Bug PokeMon resembled a cocoon came out asking, "Did you maybe come looking for me?"

"You must be Metapod. Let's get you home. Caterpie was worried about you," said Pikachu.

"Yay!" spoke Metapod in a happy tone. "I was scared, so I kept my shell hardened… and waited and waited. Thank you!"

We brought Metapod back to our base where Caterpie was waiting. Meditite and Shroomish went to their Friend Areas. "This is great! Welcome back, Metapod!" Caterpie spoke as tears was in his eyes.

"Thank you, Caterpie!" said Metapod.

"And thank you, Jeffrey and Pikachu," Caterpie was delighted. "But I don't have any money…"

"We don't need any reward. What matters is that you kids are to stay safe that is what we are happy about," I smiled at the children.

"… Cool…" Caterpie muttered. "You're even cooler than I thought! I want to go on rescues when I grow up!"

"That would be great! Chase that dream!" Pikachu laughed. "I have an idea! Jeffrey, we should do something with this place. We should make a proper rescue team base here. Something impressive."

"That's cool! A rescue team base is cool! I want to work here when I grow up!" Caterpie seemed excited.

"Me too! Me too!" said Metapod.

"That's what we'll do!" Pikachu laughed. "Let's work hard and build our own rescue team base!"

"Jeffrey and Pikachu, thank you again!" Metapod said.

"OK, bye! Be careful going home," Pikachu said to the children. "Well, we ended up working for free, but that was the right thing to do."

"Pikachu, they're children. At least they're safe and sound," I made a point.

"And we got to show Gengar's team a thing or two, so it's all good!" Pikachu thought of something better. "That was a tiring day. Let's do some more good tomorrow! See you!"


	6. Silent Chasm

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

I went to Wigglytuff Club to check the Friend Areas of the PokeMon species encountered in Sinister Woods, however Swinub's Friend Area, Frigid Cavern, was not on sale. I bought access to the Jungle that Oddish shared with Sunkern, Sunflora, Exeggcute, and Exeggutor; Peanut Swamp to recruit Wooper; and Fly-away Forest that Hoothoot shared with Pidgey. With the Friend Areas available; we also recruited Sudowoodo; Sentret that lived in Thunder Meadow; Ledyba that shared the Mist-Rise Forest with Weedle, Beedrill, Wurmple, Silcoon, and Cascoon; Scyther that shared Overgrown Forest with Pinsir and Sudowoodo; and Slakoth that lived in Energetic Forest. The irony was that Slakoth was one of the laziest PokeMon as it paused after using a move. Silcoon and Cascoon did not seem to join us though they were potential recruits whereas Sunflora, Exeggutor, and Linoone would never join us.

We continued training recruits and taking them on missions. One of the rescue missions that Pelipper mailed to us had a Friend Area as a reward. After we took it, we got access to Mt. Moonview.

* * *

"How do you get the PokeMon that would never join your team in dungeons?" Gandalf asked.

"There is an alternative to obtain those PokeMon later," Jeffrey answered.

"As for PokeMon like Silcoon and Cascoon, it seems that you have to be even tougher," said the old man.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

One morning, Pikachu and I heard, "Umm… Hello?"

"Huh? Who could that be?" Pikachu wondered.

It was Jumpluff who asked, "Umm… Is rescue team Fellowship here?"

"That's right, and you were the Jumpluff in the PokeMon Square. We watched Shiftry agreeing to take on your rescue job," I said.

* * *

"Something wasn't right," Gandalf commented.

"How can you tell?" Jeffrey asked.

"If Shiftry succeeded in the rescue mission, that Jumpluff would not come to you for help," said the old man.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"Our friend Jumpluff got wedged between some rocks. We Jumpluff can go anywhere if we can catch a wind, but… Even though the skies are filled with thunderclouds, for some odd reason, the winds haven't blown," said the Jumpluff.

"Not even a breeze? That is strange…" Pikachu muttered.

"Shiftry's leafy fans can whip up powerful winds. We thought Shiftry's wind would be able to dislodge our friend, but…" Jumpluff spoke according to assumption.

"But Shiftry hasn't returned…? It doesn't sound like all that challenging of a rescue mission… Something isn't right. Can you take us to where Shiftry and your friend are?" I said.

Jumpluff took us to a canyon and Pikachu was shocked, "Wow! This cliff is steep!"

He turned to Jumpluff, "Your friend Jumpluff is lost deep in this canyon?"

"Yes… I'm sorry to ask, but please help," said the Grass and Flying PokeMon.

"It'll be fine. Let's go Jeffrey," Pikachu attempted reassure Jumpluff.

"Wait!" the Jumpluff shouted.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"There's something I forgot to mention… This canyon is known as the Silent Chasm, but… It's rumored that an amazing monster sleeps here," Jumpluff informed.

"What is the monster?" I questioned.

"Yes, but! It's only folklore! It's also true that Shiftry hasn't returned… I just thought I should let you know," the cottonweed PokeMon spoke in a doubtful tone.

"What does the monster looked like?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know very much at all… It is an old folktale. I wouldn't know if it existed or not," Jumpluff did not seem to know what lurked in Silent Chasm.

"OK… Well, it can't be helped. Let's just hope that monster doesn't exist," Pikachu spoke as he bid on no such thing as that monster.

"My friend Jumpluff should be around B10F. Please take care!" Jumpluff added.

"You too. Pikachu, let's go," I said as we went in.

We recruited a Farfetch'd and a Weedle to our team. On the first three floors, we encountered the species Teddiursa, a Normal PokeMon resembled a teddy bear.

The species Yanma, a Bug and Flying PokeMon appeared like a dragonfly, occupied eight floors starting from the first.

The species Gloom, a Grass and Poison PokeMon appeared like a humanoid with a flower on top of its head. Its move Poisonpowder was a complete pain in the neck as it could poison a single opponent.

From the forth to seventh floor there was Dustox, a Bug and Poison PokeMon resembled a poison moth. Its only move was Confusion.

From the fifth to seventh floor there was Houndour, a Dark and Fire PokeMon appeared like a dog. Its Fire attack Ember could leave a burn on any of us.

The Poliwag occupied the rest of the dungeon starting from the fifth floor.

Starting from the sixth floor there were two different species encountered. Trapinch was a Ground PokeMon appeared like a bug with a large head, jaws, stubby legs, and twinkles on its eyes. It did not have Bug element. Spinarak was a Bug and Poison PokeMon resembled a spider with a horn on top of its head.

Starting from the seventh floor there was Paras, a Bug and Grass PokeMon appeared like a crab with a pair of mushrooms on its back.

On the ninth floor, there was Beedrill.

When we reached the 10th floor, Pikachu said, "Isn't this the place? Where Jumpluff's friend is supposed to be?"

Another Jumpluff appeared, Pikachu was surprised, "Oh, hey!" We came to it and I said, "We came for you! Are you alright?"

"Yes… I'm fine, but…" said Jumpluff.

"Great! Your friend is waiting for you," Pikachu spoke in a happy tone.

"Shiftry is in the back…" the Jumpluff told us.

"Oh, yeah. Shiftry," I said as we nearly forgot about it. We found it unconscious and Pikachu said, "Listen! Are you OK? Snap out of it!"

"Urrrgh. Forget about me… Get away from here!" Shiftry groaned.

"What's going on?" I asked. Suddenly the place turned pitch-black.

We heard, "Gyaooooh!"

"It's coming!" We heard Shiftry.

"Move aside, you! He dared to disturb my sleep! I have no mercy for meddlers! And that includes you!" there was a voice and again we heard, "Gyaoooh!"

There was a flash Shiftry disappeared and in front of us was a large yellow Flying bird PokeMon who introduced itself, "I am Zapdos! The embodiment of lightning! If you wish to save Shiftry, then scale Mt. Thunder!"

We heard, "Gyaoooooooh!" as Zapdos took off holding Shiftry.

"Zapdos… So that's the legendary monster…" Pikachu spoke as he was horrified.

We took the Jumpluff back to our base where his friend was waiting. The rescued Jumpluff spoke in delight, "Yay! Saved! I'm so happy!" However his mood changed, "But even though I'm safe, Shiftry is in trouble…"

"Please tell us. Exactly what happened?" Pikachu asked.

"…Yes… Shiftry whipped up winds with his fans… And released me from between the rocks. But those winds tore a thundercloud in two… And that was when that monster appeared in the sky," the rescued Jumpluff recalled.

"That monster… It said it was Zapdos," I said.

"Did you say Zapdos?" there was a voice and we turned to face Alakazam's team.

"Alakazam!" Pikachu spoke in a surprised tone.

"Zapdos… It's one of the legendary bird PokeMon. I heard it had been sleeping for a long time…" Alakazam spoke according to what he knew.

"So Shiftry woke it up?" Pikachu asked.

"No. Shiftry's winds were only the trigger. To begin with, the absence of winds there was unnatural. It must have been caused by the rash of natural disasters recently. Zapdos is enraged from having been awoken from its sleep. Shiftry must be saved," Alakazam informed.

"But Zapdos won't be easy. Its electric attacks are wicked nasty," Tyranitar spoke as the team knew about the opponent.

"I know that. We will need to be cautious," Alakazam reminded his team.

"We'll go too! We'll go help Shiftry!" Pikachu spoke in a determined tone.

"What?! That is dangerous! Zapdos is powerful. It will be too much for your skill level," Alakazam spoke as if we had underestimated Zapdos.

"Hey! We're not that weak!" I stood up to the Gold Rank rescue team.

"Besides, Zapdos doesn't scare us," Pikachu said.

"We aren't scared of such bird," I said.

"Have you ever been hit with an electric blast? It'll leave you stunned and shaking!" Charizard spoke as we did not know what it felt like being hit by an electric attack.

"Zapdos is wickedly tough! It might gobble you up for a snack!" Tyranitar spoke as the team tried to discourage us.

"We're a rescue team too! We want to help Shiftry!" Pikachu spoke up.

"… Fine. I see that you have courage," Alakazam seemed to have changed his mind.

"Yes!" Pikachu spoke with delight.

"Our two teams should make our ways separately through Mt. Thunder. We will go when we have geared up for battle. Knowing how strong our opponent is, we have no choice but to be cautious. You should make way for Mt. Thunder only when you are fully prepared. Our objective is to rescue Shiftry! Let us find success!" the Psychic PokeMon reminded us.

"Yes! I'm getting excited over this!" Pikachu was looking forward to it. He turned to me and said, "Jeffrey! Let's do our best!"

"Like always, buddy!" I said.


	7. Mt Thunder

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

Earlier during the period we were training recruits, Geodude learned Rock Throw and Magnitude while forgetting Defense Curl. From that, we found out that Rock attacks were the weakness to Bug and Flying PokeMon; but also not very effective on Steel and Ground PokeMon. The Ground move Magnitude was a pain in the neck as it could also affect allies while wiping every enemy in a room. Nevertheless we found that Ground attacks were strong against Electric, Poison, Steel, and Rock PokeMon, but not very effective on Bug and Grass PokeMon. Ground attacks had little effect on Flying PokeMon. We replenished our supplies before heading to Mt. Thunder. As the team had reached bronze rank, we were confident to defeat Zapdos and rescue Shiftry.

As we arrived to the mountain, Pikachu said, "This is the foot of Mt. Thunder. I wonder… Is Alakazam's team already on their way?"

"Zapdos will be a challenge for all of us," I said.

"Brrr… I'm shaking," fear was in Pikachu.

"Whatever happens, we won't let that thunder bird scare us, our goal here is to rescue Shiftry," I said even if it would be the first toughest opponent we would take on.

"Got it, Jeffrey, let's do our best," Pikachu spoke as he had confidence. We took Geodude with us as Rock attacks would be the only weakness to Zapdos.

We recruited Electrike as it had the ability Lightning Grod that could draw all Electric attacks so that they had no effect.

The Electrike were encountered on the first four floors along with Cacnea, male Nidoran, and Weedle.

From the second to the fifth floor there was Pidgeotto, a species of Normal and Flying PokeMon that resembled a bird with a red crest.

From the fifth to the eighth floor there were Beedrill and Electabuzz, a species of Electric PokeMon appeared like a feline beast. In other words, it had traits of cat including a long tail and fangs.

From the fifth to the ninth floor there was Stantler, a Normal PokeMon resembled a deer.

Starting from the sixth there was Ampharos, a species of Electric PokeMon resembled a goat.

Starting from the seventh floor there was Gligar, a Ground and Flying PokeMon appeared like a fly scorpion. It could still poison opponents with Poison Sting using its stinger.

Starting from the eighth floor there was Manectric, an Electric PokeMon, appeared like a hound with yellow outing. Its abilities were similar to Electrike.

Starting from the ninth floor there was Growlithe, a Fire PokeMon, resembled a puppy. Its Fire attack Ember could possibly leave a burn on us but the stairs could cure that.

After the tenth floor, there was a rest area. We took a break there before continuing up the peak. On the two floors of the peak; there were Electabuzz, Ampharos, Manectric, Growlithe, and Gligar.

Finally we reached the third floor of the peak, "This is the summit," said Pikachu.

"Hey Zapdos! Show yourself!" I shouted in an angry tone.

Gyaooooooooh!

"Waah!" Pikachu shouted in a shock.

"I warned you! I have no mercy for meddlers!" said Zapdos.

"You better let Shiftry go. If you fail to comply, we'll use force," I spoke in a bold tone.

"You must be determined, to utter such words. Then you shall answer… To my great and righteous fury!" the legendary PokeMon commented and the fight began.

Geodude started with Mud Sport to weaken Electric power, Pikachu used Double Team to increase evasiveness, and Electrike stepped up. Zapdos used Agility to speed itself up and came towards us. Pikachu used Thunder Wave to paralyze Zapdos preventing it from attacking. Electrike and I gave it Leers along with to lower its physical defense strength. Geodude used Rock Throw and it was super effective. The paralysis had slowed down our speedy opponent. I used Karate Chop though I knew it would not be effective, whereas Pikachu continued using Thundershock that had no special effect on Zapdos. Electrike howled twice before using Tackle on it, while Geodude continued pelting it with Rock Throw. I kept on switching between using Seismic Toss and Karate Chop. Together we took down Zapdos and Alakazam's team caught up.

"Wh-what is going on…" Alakazam asked.

"Urrggh! Uwoah!" Zapdos groaned in pain and later got back up.

"You want more? I'll take on you!" Charizard stood in front of us preparing his move on Zapdos.

"Enough! That's enough fighting. I've calmed down. Take Shiftry back," the legendary bird PokeMon spoke as it surrendered releasing Shiftry. "You kids… You've impressed me. But… things won't be this easy next time. I'll go all out next time, so you'd best be prepared! Until then, you'd better hone your skills!"

"Look! There's Shiftry!" Pikachu spoke in a surprised tone and we came up to him.

"Are you OK?" Charizard asked.

"Ungh… Uh, yeah… Somehow, I am…" Shiftry got up and was out of words.

"I'm glad you're safe!" Pikachu spoke in a happy tone.

"But that was an eye-opener. Driving off that Zapdos," said Tyranitar.

"I agree. You're awfully strong for a plain Machop," Charizard commented on my strength. But in fact, I would not have done it without the rest of my team.

"I sensed it when we first met … Perhaps … You aren't a PokeMon, are you?" Alakazam was able to read my mind.

"Wow! How can you tell that?! But you're right. Jeffrey isn't a PokeMon, he's a human," Pikachu was shocked and exposed what I am. This shocked Shiftry, Charizard, and Tyranitar.

"What?!"

"A human?!"

"Is that possible? Can something like that happen?"

"Jeffrey doesn't understand very much, either. He woke up one morning here as a PokeMon and doesn't remember anything about being a human," Pikachu spoke up for me. "Oh wait! Lombre said something in the square! He said Alakazam knows everything!" He turned to Alakazam, "Alakazam, could you figure out why Jeffrey became a PokeMon?"

"No, I can't determine that," the smart PokeMon spoke as it was beyond his knowledge and capability.

"Oh… I thought you would know…" Pikachu spoke doubtfully.

"However… There is a way for unveiling the truth," the Psychic PokeMon came up with a solution.

"How?" I asked.

"Make way to the Hill of the Ancients. There, you will find a PokeMon that stares into the sun all day … A PokeMon who is said to see into the future. Xatu is his name. He should shed light on you," Alakazam turned to me and gave us the answer but not completely.

"OK! So we should go see Xatu," said Pikachu.

"Pikachu, let's go to the Hill of the Ancients! We can't waste any time! Let's go back quick!" I said.

"Shiftry, you too. Let's hurry back!" Pikachu turned to Shiftry.

"Uh… Yeah… I guess we should…" the Grass and Dark PokeMon began to heading down from the mountain.

We began heading home.

* * *

"It's a good start for you and your team to take on a tougher opponent," Gandalf commented.

"It was, but we encountered more legendary PokeMon later," said Jeffrey.

"Jeffrey and his team don't have to take on all of them, I'll tell you my case later," Celebii spoke to the old man telepathically.

"There will be more tough foes you will face in Middle-earth. You won't be able to know their weakness, but you'll have to work it out," the old man reminded the team.


	8. Great Canyon

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next morning, Pikachu said, "Yesterday, I did some checking around. It turns out that the Hill of the Ancients is apparently in the Great Canyon. We should go there right away! Off to the Great Canyon!"

I commented, "You must have been trying hard to figure it out even if it's not for you."

"It lets me try harder to do my best because it's not about me. We're friends, aren't we, Jeffrey?

"Yes, we are."

"I want to do my best because it's for you, Jeffrey," Pikachu laughed. "That's what this is about. So, as always, let's try our best to do well!"

"I'll do the best for you as well."

After we made deposits and replenished supplies, we headed off to the Great Canyon. "This is the Great Canyon … The peak is called the Hill of the Ancients. According to Alakazam, the Hill of the Ancients is on 13F. Xatu should be there. Jeffrey, let's do our best!" said Pikachu.

On the first three floors, there were two species: Dunsparce was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a serpent with small wings and small stinger. Skiploom was a Grass and Flying PokeMon appeared like a quadruped with big flappy ears and a flower on top of its head.

A Doduo and a Phanpy that was a Ground PokeMon resembled a small elephant joined our team as Phanpy's Friend Area was Safari.

From the forth to sixth floors, there were two different species of Grass PokeMon: Breloom resembled a humanoid mushroom with a clubtail. Vileplume appeared similar to Gloom but much more beautiful. However, Vileplume had Poison element so that my Fighting attacks were not very effective on it.

There were more Murkrow encountered from fifth to seventh floor.

From the fifth to the eighth floor there was Cacturne, a Grass PokeMon appeared half cactus and half scarecrow. As Cacturne was vulnerable to my Fighting Attacks, I guessed it had Dark element.

From sixth to eighth floor there was Noctowl, a Normal and Flying PokeMon resembled an owl.

There were more Heracross encountered from the seventh to ninth floor.

From the eighth to 11th floor there was Ariados, a Bug and Poison PokeMon resemble a spider.

There were two species encountered between the tenth and 12th floor: Houndoom that was a Dark and Fire PokeMon appeared like a hound with goat horns and Tauros that was a Normal PokeMon resembling a bison with three tails.

When we reached the 13th floor, "This is the Hill of the Ancients and I guessed that would be Xatu," I spoke as I spotted a PokeMon looking out.

We approached and Pikachu said, "Excuse me? Are you maybe Xatu?" There was no response.

"Are you deaf?" I asked. Nothing happened.

Even if Pikachu said, "Helloooooooo?!" right in front of the PokeMon but he seemed invisible to that PokeMon.

"It's useless. He's not responding at all," I said.

"Maybe he's sleeping while on his feet?" Pikachu made an assumption. "Jeffrey, what should we do?"

"Tickle him," I said according to decision.

"Huh? Tickle him? OK. It's worth a try," said Pikachu in response.

We both tickled the PokeMon, but there was no effect on that second. The PokeMon snorted then giggled, "Bufufufufufufufufu…"

"He's finally laughing now … Is he … just dense?" Pikachu spoke as the tickling worked.

"Kwaaaaah!" the PokeMon gave us a shock and spread out its wings.

"Yikes!" said Pikachu in the shock.

"Witness it… The sinking of the sun… Indeed. I am Xatu," the PokeMon began talking then turned to face us. Its face still resembled a bird. "You discerned my true identity … You are not an ordinary sort …"

"Guessed your identity? That's a bit much," Pikachu spoke in a doubtful tone.

"No. I can tell this," said Xatu and then it turned to face me. "You there. You are no ordinary PokeMon. You are … human, yes?"

I was surprised that Alakazam was not the only PokeMon that could see through what I was. Pikachu asked, "Huh?! How can you tell that?!"

"All day … I stare at the sun unblinking. It gives me sight for all things. The past and the future, too," Xatu appeared to have dodged the question.

"If you know, please tell us, Xatu," Pikachu said. "Next to me is my friend, Jeffrey."

"I woke up one morning as a PokeMon without any memory as a human," I said. "Xatu, you can tell, can't you? Please tell us."

"The calamities of nature. There have been many in recent times. They occur because the world's balance is upset. And your becoming a PokeMon … They are tied together. Inseparably so," said Xatu.

"Wait. Jeffrey becoming a PokeMon and … natural disasters … are related?! What do you mean?!" asked Pikachu.

"What do the natural disasters have to do with me?" I questioned Xatu.

"What is it? Why did you clam up?! Please, tell us! Please!" Pikachu spoke in an angry and impatient tone.

"There are bigger concerns … I am afraid … The world's balance … It must be restored. Or the unthinkable shall befall our world," Xatu did not seem to know the answer.

"Huh? You're serious?! The world … The unthinkable is coming?" Pikachu was shocked and so did I.

"Every day I see it. The same future every day … I dread it …" said Xatu.

"Xa-Xatu …" Pikachu was out of words.

"I fear it … The world's destruction," said the bird PokeMon.

"The world's destruction?" I asked.

* * *

"All this rubbish that Xatu said doesn't make sense. He seemed to be more of a fool than a wise one," Gandalf commented.

"I know. Xatu did not seem to know the answer, but there was another tale," said Jeffrey.

"Tell me about it," the old man requested.


	9. Lapis Cave

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next day, Pikachu asked me about what Xatu said the day before.

"It bothers me but it didn't give us an answer," I said.

Pikachu spoke in a doubtful tone, "Yes, I guess you would be concerned too, Jeffrey. There's supposed to be a link between the world's balance being upset and how you became a PokeMon … And because of the world's upset balance, natural disasters have been occurring … And more than anything, he said that the world will be ruined if the balance isn't restored … I want to do something … But there's something I don't understand. So, uh … The world's balance … What is it? Jeffrey, do you know? What's the world's balance is?"

"I don't know anything about the world's balance," I spoke as I did not know the answer.

"… OK. I guess so. You wouldn't know. I can't imagine what the world's balance is about … To be honest, I don't know what we should do … I guess we'll have to do what we can. One thing at a time," Pikachu also did not know the answer.

When we went to the PokeMon Square, we saw the townsfolk chattering. "Yeah, I'm kind of shocked."

"I always thought it was only a legend."

"But could it be true? I'm having a hard time believing it …"

We approached Lombre and the other two PokeMon: Bellsprout that was a Grass and Poison PokeMon appeared like a pitcher plant and Snubbull that was a Normal PokeMon that wore a skirt and had a mean-looking dog's face.

I asked, "What is the legend that you guys are talking about?"

The three PokeMon turned to us and Lombre replied, "Well, you know the Ninetales legend? That old story?"

"The Ninetales legend? What's that?" Pikachu asked in a doubtful tone.

"What, you don't know? You know, it's that old fairy tale. How you'll get cursed if you ever grab one of Ninetales's tails." Lombre seemed surprised.

"All this time, everyone thought it was just a legend. But lately, it's been rumored that maybe it really happened," said Snubbull.

"Well, it is still a mere rumor. I wouldn't put too much stock in that story if I were you. Personally, I don't believe in rumors of that sort," Bellsprout did not seem to encourage us to find out.

"If you want to know more about the Ninetales legend … You should go see a PokeMon named Whiscash. He knows the story well," Lombre told us who we should see. "Whiscash is uh… You know, in his pond," he spoke as he faced north. "You should visit him if you want to know more."

"Thank you," I said to Lombre.

"No worries."

There were waterfalls on the pond and there was a Water PokeMon appeared like a catfish. I asked, "Excuse me, are you Whiscash?"

"Hohoho. You're talking to the right PokeMon. You wish to hear me tell old folklore? You wish to hear the Ninetales legend?" the Water PokeMon replied.

"Please tell us about," I said.

"Hohoho. Fine, then. Let me recount the tale," Whiscash began telling us the tale. "There once lived a PokeMon by the name of Ninetales. Now, Ninetales had many tails, all of them imbued with psychic power … It was said that anyone so foolish as to touch a tail would be cursed for a thousand years. But there was someone so foolish as to grab a tail. And it was a human."

"A human?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, a human. As one might expect, the human that grabbed the tail was subjected to a thousand-year curse. However, just when the curse was cast, a PokeMon named Gardevoir shielded the human … And sacrificed herself to absorb the curse," Whiscash continued the tale.

"Why? Why would Gardevoir take the human's place?" I asked.

"To Gardevoir, that human was her partner. There exist strong bonds between humans and PokeMon," Whiscash explained.

"There are both good and evil humans," I said.

"Taking pity on Gardevoir, Ninetales asked the human this … 'Do you wish to save Gardevoir?' it asked … But the human had already abandoned Gardevoir and fled. Ninetales became disillusioned with the human … And it made this prediction … 'That human will one day be reborn as a PokeMon …'" Whiscash continued with the tale.

"What?! A human turn into a PokeMon?!" Pikachu was shocked.

"'And when the human becomes a PokeMon … The world's balance will be upset …' And that is how the legend ends. Well? Did you find it interesting?" Whiscash finished the tale.

We were out of words and Whiscash said, "Ah-hah! You found it so interesting, you're at a loss for words? Hohoho. There's no need to wear such a serious expression. Certainly some rumors say that the legend may actually be true … But it is only ancient folklore, nothing more. If you feel the urge to hear my tale again, come see me. Hohoho."

Ever since that, we called it a day.

* * *

"Any more information on Ninetales?" Gandalf asked.

"Ninetales was a Fire PokeMon that resembled a fox with nine tails. The Ninetales legend was real," said Gardevoir.

"How can you tell?"

"I … was there and took the curse for that human," Gardevoir spoke in an uneasy tone as she remembered her horrible past.

"You were a fool at the first place. No man or dwarf can live up to a thousand years. Over time he might have forgotten all about you," said the old man.

"The curse was lifted off from me. We'll tell you that later."

* * *

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

As I was cursed by Ninetales, my spirit always appeared in Jeffrey's dreams. On that night, I introduced myself to him and said, "I'm so glad. Finally … I finally got to meet you."

"Finally met me …? You knew me from before? What about me?" Jeffrey spoke as in wonder.

"I am your …"

At sunrise, I go off.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

When I woke up, I wondered who that human was and for certain I did not pull Ninetales' tail.

Pikachu came to me and noticed something was not right, "Oh? You look pale. Is something the matter?"

"It is still about that story. I don't get how come I have been turned into a PokeMon even though I was not that human in the Ninetales Legend. I really need answers; where else can I get it?" I said.

"I don't know. When I was on the way here, I think there was a commotion at the PokeMon Square. I wonder if something happened …"

When we got there, all the services closed down. "The town's atmosphere feels different somehow… Maybe something's happened. Jeffrey, let's check it out!" said Pikachu.

As we went in, Pikachu spoke as he spotted the crowd, "Look! Why is everyone gathered together? Hi, what's going on?"

"Let me tell you, I was amazed. It really was true!" Bellsprout came to us.

"What was true?" I asked.

"The Ninetales legend! I never believed the rumors, so you can bet I was shocked to learn the truth!"

"Jeffrey, Pikachu," said Caterpie.

"Oh, hi, Caterpie! Even you came out," said Pikachu.

"Yes."

"Ssh! Quiet. That guy there's telling us. Keep it down," said Snubbull.

To our shock, it was Gengar. "… So I went up to the Hill of the Ancients. And that's where I saw it! It was shocking stuff, I tell you! Kekeh!"

"Shocking stuff?" Lombre asked.

"This certain PokeMon was getting advice from Xatu. That PokeMon … It looks like an ordinary PokeMon … But get this! It was originally a human!" said Gengar.

This shocked the whole town. "Wh-what?!" Bellsprout spoke in a tone of both surprise and shock.

"It really existed … A human that turned into a PokeMon," Snubbull spoke in disbelief.

"There's more. Xatu told the human … That how the human became a PokeMon has a lot to do with how the world's balance is upset," Gengar added.

"Wait a second … That's exactly like the Ninetales legend!" Lombre spoke with what he knew about the legend.

Gengar let out a dark chuckle, "Kekeh! Don't be too shocked yet. There's more. You all know how there've been many natural disasters, correct? According to Xatu, those disasters are caused by the world's balance being upset. And if the world's balance isn't restored soon … The unthinkable will happen to the world! That's what Xatu said! Kekeh!"

This gave the town another shock. "Wh-what?" said Lombre.

"The world … The unthinkable is going to happen?" Bellsprout spoke in a tone of despair.

"What are we to do?" Snubbull asked.

"That Gengar…! He's deliberately working everyone up …" Pikachu spoke in an angry tone.

"Now, now, people. There's no need to panic. Why, I think there's a way we can do something about this. Kekeh!" Gengar spoke as he calmed everyone down.

"Wh-what can we do?" Snubbull asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple, actually. If the world's balance is upset by a human becoming a PokeMon … Then, if that human is gone, then everything should return to normal, correct?" Gengar spoke as there was a solution.

"Th-that's true!" said Lombre as he seemed to agree with Gengar.

"When you put it that way … maybe you're right," said Snubbull.

"Kekeh! And that human is the rotten coward that abandoned Gardevoir, correct? I don't think the human can complain about anything if we get rid of it. Isn't that right, Jeffrey?" said Gengar then he turned to me and the town began to facing me.

"Wha … What?! It … It can't be!" Lombre spoke as he found it hard to accept.

"Y-you … You were that human?!" Bellsprout asked.

"Is that true? Hey!" Snubbul asked.

"W-w-wait … This is, like … There's a good explanation for …," Pikachu attempted to stand up for me.

"We're not asking you. We're asking Jeffrey!" said Snubbull then it turned to me. "Hey! Jeffrey! So what is it?! Are you really the human that was in the legend?"

I answered boldly and clearly, "I'm not that human in the legend. I did not pull any of Ninetales' tails and I did not have Gardevoir as my companion."

"You're a human, how can you prove it?" Gengar asked.

"We will find answers," I spoke in a determined tone.

"Kekekekekekekekeh! Looks like you have no proof, Jeffrey!" Gengar laughed in a malicious tone. "That's how it is, fellow PokeMon. Let's get rid of Jeffrey and regain peace. Kekekekekekeh!"

"You're making a terrible mistake. If you kill me, it won't do any of you good. Where's the actual human in the legend? Have any of you found him?" I spoke up but the townsfolk began to closing in on us.

"Jeffrey, forgive me!" spoke Lombre as he attacked.

I dodged the attack and spoke in a serious tone, "Don't do something that all of you will regret!"

"Pikachu dragged me away back to our base, "Wow, that was a real shock! I never expected everyone to attack us like that. It's no use for us to speak up. What are we going to do?" Pikachu asked.

"We'll have to find answers on our own," I said.

"But how?"

"We'll have to go far and wide. We must not let go of hope."

"I have faith in you, Jeffrey. You know that?"

"I know. I have faith in you too, Pikachu."

Alakazam's team had come to our base and their leader approached me, "After that scene in PokeMon Square … We held a town meeting … On what we must do to save the world … And we arrived at a consensus. We must get rid of you."

"You're kidding!" said Pikachu in a shocked tone.

"I was incredulous too … I had hope it would not come to this, but … It is unfortunate. We will … defeat you with all our might!" said Alakazam.

"If I die at your hands, the world's balance would still be upset. Do you know the human who pulled Ninetales' tail? Have you found him?"

"I don't have any information about the actual human in the legend and he was not found. Pack your supplies and get out of here. Come tomorrow, rescue teams of all sorts will take up the chase … And attack you without hesitation. And not just you. Anyone that goes with Jeffrey will be considered an enemy. The trackers will attack without mercy. That goes for us too. We will join the hunt to be rid of you. Against all odds, you must run. Run, run … And survive. You must run till you uncover the truth," Alakazam tipped us off.

"We'll stop you before that happened," I said.

"If you failed, there will be no mercy the next time we meet. Farewell," Alakazam and his team spared us on that day.

"Jeffrey, in their own way, Alakazam's team has faith in you too. Didn't I say this before?"

"You didn't, we aren't ready to fight them. We must move quickly before they found us."

"Jeffrey," it was Caterpie who came to us. "I made a promise, remember?"

"Yes, you will help make the rescue team base here and join our rescue team when you grew up," I remembered that promise he made.

"Jeffrey, don't give up. You're a hero to me, Jeffrey. I believe in you too, Jeffrey," said Caterpie.

"So, what do you say, Jeffrey?" Pikachu asked.

"OK! I won't give up," I answered.

"Yeah! That's right! That's more like it! That's what we expect from our Jeffrey!" Pikachu spoke in a tone of delight and Caterpie was delighted also. "We'll have to leave for the time being … But let's be sure to come back! And we'll bring the truth back with us!"

"Thank you, Caterpie," I said.

"You're welcome."

The next dawn, I said to Pikachu, "We must get going. There's no time to lose."

"From now on, we're fugitives. This is going to be a dangerous trip … I don't want to get our team members involved … Let's not tell them … We'll just leave by ourselves. We have to get away from the rescue teams hunting us. We have to get away at all cost."

"Jeffrey!" We turned to Caterpie, Metapod, and the two Jumpluff.

"Wow, I'm glad! We made it!" said Caterpie.

"We wanted to see you off, Jeffrey," said one of the Jumpluff.

"M-me too!" I guessed it was Diglett that dug its way to us. "Good morning. It's me, Diglett. I wanted to send you off too."

"Everyone… " Pikachu's eyes were flooded with tears.

A Pelipper arrived bringing a letter and I read, "Take care! It's farewell, but only for now. Until the day I can deliver mail to you again … I'll always be waiting.

The wandering postal carrier,

Pelipper –"

"Even Pelipper … " said Pikachu.

"Thank you everyone," I said and I gave each of them a hug.

"The other PokeMon will be waking up soon. You have to go! Hurry!" said Diglett.

"Jeffrey! Let's go! Hit the road!" Pikachu said to me.

"Take care!" said Caterpie.

"You too," I said to the Bug PokeMon.

"We'll be waiting for both of you to return!" said Jumpluff.

"Yup! Thank you! We'll be back soon! Take care!" Pikachu said to the PokeMon that sent us off.

* * *

"This was your first journey?" said Gandalf.

"Yes it was, but as fugitives," said Jeffrey.

"I would like to hear all about it," the old man spoke as he wanted to hear about the whole journey Pikachu and Jeffrey went on.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We traveled over the forbidding mountains and we saw a huge fissure. "Wow! Aren't these fissures amazing?! Pikachu asked.

When we crossed the fields of fire, "The environment is out of control here too … The forest fire is still raging …" Pikachu commented on it.

We had to keep our head held high and marched on without a complaint.

We came across a cave made of blue rocks. "Whew. We've sure traveled a long way. But while we were moving, I couldn't help thinking … All sorts of places have been affected by the natural disasters. I'm sure many PokeMon are suffering because of the calamities. I wish we could get back to doing our rescue work …"

"Same here. Now we're being hunted. We'll get back to rescue until we found out the truth."

"Sorry, I shouldn't complain. We have to get away now, period," Pikachu heard something. "Huh? I hear voices …"

"I think they went this way…"

"They can't get away. Not from all of us."

"We have to get rid of Jeffrey quickly …"

"Aww, no! Are they catching up to us?" Pikachu spoke in a shocked tone.

"Into the cave," I said as we went in.

The first three floors was inhabited by Zubat, a species of Poison and Flying PokeMon resembled a blind bat with two tails. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was not very effective.

On the first four floors there was Nincada, a species of Bug and Ground PokeMon appeared like a cricket with small wings and big claws.

From the forth to eighth floor there were two species of Poison PokeMon appeared similar to each other but with differences: Nidorina had poison barbs on its back whereas Nidorino was fiercer with a sharper horn.

From the fifth to eighth floor there was an all-female species: Illumise that was Bug PokeMon resembling a firefly.

From the ninth to 12th floor there was Tangela, a species of Grass PokeMon appeared like a ball of vines with feet.

From the ninth to 13th floor there was Bagon, a species that resembled a hard-headed two-legged creature. When Pikachu used Thundershock on it, it was not very effective. We wondered what element is it so that Electric attacks could not hurt it much.

From the 11th to 14th floor there was Golbat, a species of Poison and Flying PokeMon resembled a bat with a big mouth. When it used Screech, it could sharply lower our defensive strength so that it could do more physical damage.

When we got out from the cave, "Whew! Finally, we made it through that cave," said Pikachu.

"I think we lost them," I said.

"Hey, look! There they are! Over there!"

"Catch Jeffrey!"

We began running and we heard, "Stop right there! Don't let them get away!" We continued running.


	10. Mt Blaze

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We were out of breathe and something caught our attention. "Oh, no! Look!" said Pikachu. "It … It's a mountain of fire! Look at all that lava pouring from the crater…"

"It's a volcano. This is going to be risky, we're going in," I said as we ran off to the volcano.

We heard at a distance, "Look at them go! They're running for Mt. Blaze!"

As the mob attempted to catch up to us to the volcano, something drove them away. "Looks like they quit," I said.

Gandalf asked, "Do you know what drove them away?"

"It must be something powerful living in the peak of the volcano," Jeffrey answered.

"Is it like Zapdos?" the old man asked.

"It's a bird but different," said the Machop.

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"Whew. I think we managed to evade them. But … There isn't any point hiding here. We have to get over this mountain to get away. Let's go as soon as we're ready, Jeffrey," said Pikachu.

From the statue of the Kangaskhan, I stored the unnecessary items and took whatever necessary supplies before we hiked the volcano.

The boiling environment extremely hot as a stove favored numerous species of Fire PokeMon: Slugma resembled a slug made of lava appeared throughout 12 floors; Magby appeared like a duck-billed dragon with red lumps on its head, a red spike on its back, and a black shackle on its neck was encountered in the first five floors; Numel that also had Ground element appeared like a dromedary inhabited the first six floors; Torkoal resembled a tortoise lived in the floors between seven and 12; and Rapidash appeared like a unicorn with mane and tail made of fire occupied the floors between eight and 12. The Fire PokeMon could even walk on lava.

There were two species that were exceptions: Pidgeot was a Normal and Flying PokeMon resembled a bird with a longer crest in the first three floors and in the fifth to ninth floor there was Shuckle was a Bug and Rock PokeMon appeared like a small yellow turtle inside a red shell with many holes in it that fit all four of its legs out.

The volcano was the first dungeon to encounter a wild Kecleon doing shoplifts. With sufficient money, we bought whatever was necessary and sold whatever was unwanted to it.

When we reached the midpoint of the volcano, we rested before hiking the peak.

The first two floors of the peak were inhabited by two different species: Fearow was a Normal and Flying PokeMon resembled a large brown bird with a long beak; and Arcanine was a Fire PokeMon that was a mix between lions and tigers but had a dog-like muzzle.

When we reached the peak, "Is this it? Is this Mt. Blaze's summit?" said Pikachu. "Wow. This is incredible. I know it's a volcano, but the lava flow is much higher than normal. This might also have a link to the natural calamities …"

Something made Pikachu jumped, "Oogh! It's like a furnace! I'm getting roasted."

"We better get out of here soon as we can," I said.

A voice intercepted us, "Halt!"

"Huh? What? It suddenly turned dark!" Pikachu said in doubtful tone.

"I can hear the mountain's screams … It is shrieking in pain … Someone is causing Mt. Blaze to writhe in agony! Is it you?!" said the voice.

"Hey! You've got it wrong! It's not us! We're just travelers passing through here! Who are you? Come out!" I spoke loud and clear.

Gyaaaaaah!

"The mountain's rage is my rage!" it turned out to be a Fire and Flying PokeMon resembling a phoenix, a fire bird. "I am Moltres! The warrior of fire I am! There's no forgiving those who befoul the mountain! En garde!"

Without any other choice, we had to take it down. Pikachu started off with Double Team to increase evasiveness.

When Moltres came to us, Pikachu used Thunderwave to paralyze it. I used the link moves of Leer and Focus Energy twice and Pikachu used Tail Whip then Double Team. When I used Karate Chop on it right at its head for a critical hit, it was not very effective. Though one of Moltres' weaknesses was Electric attacks, I wished I had a Water PokeMon with me as I knew that Fire PokeMon did not stand a chance against Water attacks. As I switched between using Karate Chop and Seismic Toss, Pikachu used mainly Thundershock that was super effective on it. When Moltres recovered from paralysis, it used Agility to speed itself up then used Wing Attack on me. Though I was knocked out, I brought Reviver Seeds and one of them brought me back. Pikachu had to paralyze it again with Thunderwave and I used the link move again to lower its physical defensive strength and got myself pumped. We continued hitting it with whatever attacks we had until it was defeated.

"Urggggh!" Moltre groaned in pain. "I'm not done! I'm not finished yet!" It managed to get up and we were shocked.

"WAIT! LISTEN!" Pikachu shouted.

"We're not here to cause trouble. We're here because we were being chased," I explained to Moltres.

"You have to realize, this mountain isn't the only place that's suffering. Natural calamities are occurring all over the place. We're fugitives now, so we can't do anything …" said Pikachu.

"But we want to help other PokeMon that are suffering from these natural disasters," I added.

"… Do you say that sincerely?" asked Moltres.

"It's true! Please believe us! If you think we're lying … look at our eyes!" I answered in an honest tone.

Moltres watched carefully and spread out its wings. Gyaaaaah!

"Aiyiyiyiyi!" Pikachu uttered in a scared tone.

"Fine. I trust you that you're not lying," Moltres judged us.

"Whew … That was scary … It felt like my knees turned to jelly," Pikachu commented on it spreading its wings as we thought it would fight us again.

"You may pass. Get through Mt. Blaze. And … Promise me this. Promise me that you will find the cause of the calamities that wrack our world … And stop the disasters from sowing more destruction and suffering," said Moltres.

"OK. We promise. Of course, that's not possible right now, but … " I said.

Gyaaaah! Moltres spread its wings and there was a flash of light.

"Waaah! We will! We'll get on it!" Pikachu spoke as fear was within us.

"We're being hunted, so we can't get to it right away … But we're a rescue team. We'll investigate what's behind the natural calamities. We promise," I said.

"I will hold you to that promise. You've made me believe that you will honor that promise. If you do not forget … the courage you showed in facing me," said Moltres.

Gyaaaaaaaah! Moltres spread its wings and scared us.

"Waaaah! Is … is there anything else?" Pikachu asked in a frightened tone.

"No. I was only preparing to take off," Moltres spoke as it asked nothing more from us.

"Oh," I muttered.

"Farewell!" Moltres took off and allowed us to leave the volcano.

"Wow. Ewwwwwwww, that was scary!" Pikachu was still frightened.

"Look on the bright side that Moltres understood us. That was the key. Anyway … Let's get off Mt. Blaze ourselves," I said.

We went on a mountain range where we could still see Mt. Blaze from a distance.

"Pant, pant … We sure walked a lot. I'm bushed. Let's rest up," Pikachu spoke in an exhausted tone.

"It's a good view from here," I said.

Pikachu turned to the view, "See how small Mt. Blaze looks from here? We've come a really long way, haven't we?"

"Yes we did."

"Do you remember how hard it was to get across Mt. Blaze? I don't think too many PokeMon can get through there. And then we gave it our all to get our here. Do you know what I'm thinking? We've come so far, maybe there aren't any PokeMon that can get to us," Pikachu turned to me.

"No. There are others like Alakazam's team," I answered.

"You're right. Alakazam's team should be able to get here," said Pikachu in aghast.

"We have to keep going. We have to stop them before they kill us," I spoke in determination.

"I think we need to go somewhere no one else can get to. Let's be positive and keep moving."

We continued our harrowing journey without rest and sought refuge in even harsher places ... We fled north and crossed row upon row of mountains … Forded fetid swamps, scaled frozen cliffs until we arrived in a world of snow that was a frigid wasteland of driving blizzards.

"You will face an ice bird as the third," said Gandalf as he guessed.

"There were just three legendary birds," said Jeffrey.

"Where would the third bird be? Aren't you all afraid of cold?" asked the old man.

"I am as a Grass Type. Ice attacks were one of the weakness of us Grass PokeMon," Celebii answered.

"Snowy environments are favored by Ice PokeMon. Cold weather was never a problem to Fire and Steel PokeMon for certain. It's also nothing special to Pikachu and me," the Machop spoke according to common sense.


	11. Frosty Forest

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"… Brr … It's cold!" Pikachu spoke as he felt cold and sneezed. "Yuck … My nose is running, and it's freezing."

"Isn't this one lonely place? See how deep the snow is. I haven't seen any other PokeMon for a while, either. Maybe we're all alone here," said Pikachu as we were walking.

"I don't think so," I said as in a distance there was a four-legged PokeMon with white fur, a dark blue face, catlike muzzle, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped growth on the right side of its head. Without a word, the PokeMon ran off.

"I'm sure there was somebody there. I wonder what they were doing in this lonely place?" said Pikachu. "I guess thinking about it won't help us. We should keep moving."

As we went on, "Look at that," I said.

"Those trees are frozen! Wow! The snow is like frozen powder! It looks pretty, but … It must be harsh there …"

"No matter how cold the weather is, there's nothing that can stop us. We're going in," I spoke in a tone of determination.

I deposited unwanted items into the storage through the Kangaskhan statue and took necessary supplies. After that, we went in.

On the first three floors there was Azurill, a species of Normal PokeMon appeared like a small blue mouse with a round water balloon attached to the end of its tail, small ears, small feet, and two white circles on its face.

On the first four floors there was Furret, a species of Normal PokeMon resembled a ferret.

From the third to sixth floor we encountered Nosepass, a species of Rock PokeMon appeared like a statue with a red nose. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was super effective. This confirmed that Fighting attacks were strong against Rock PokeMon.

From the forth to sixth floor we encountered Piloswine, a Ground PokeMon appeared similar to Swinub. It was larger and furrier with tusks. When it used the move Powder Snow on us, it revealed to be Ice type. This is when I found out that Ice PokeMon were also vulnerable to Fighting attacks.

There was a special species of Normal PokeMon, Ditto. Its appearance was a pinkish purple amorphous blob with a face. Its move Transform enabled it to disguise itself as other PokeMon. It was another species of weak PokeMon we encountered.

There were two different species encountered between the seventh and ninth floor. Mightyena was a Dark PokeMon resembled a mix between a wolf and hyena. Lairon was a Steel and Rock PokeMon appeared like an armored beast with a gray metal band and an iron-colored metal band on its legs. Its move Iron Defense could sharply increase its physical defensive strength making it harder to hit.

From the eighth and ninth floor there was Snorunt, a species of Ice PokeMon like a humanoid inside a hat.

The forest was also a place where wild Kecleon held shoplifts.

We rested in the midpoint before going through the grotto.

In the four floors there were two different species: Rhyhorn was a Ground and Rock PokeMon resembled a one-horned rhinoceros. Metang was a Steel and Psychic PokeMon appeared like a levitating robot with disc-shaped body, pointy nose, red eyes, and two circle shaped arms with three silver claws.

On the open area, Pikachu said, "We sure have traveled far into this forest. I think we'll be out if we can get through this part. It shouldn't be far. Let's keep going."

There was a sound, "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"I thought I heard a voice … I must have imagined it."

"Turn back. You may not pass …," there was a voice.

"Show yourself!" I spoke loudly.

"You are forbidden to pass … If you persist in trying to pass … Then, so be it … But only after you have defeated me!" there was that voice again.

This time there was a flash, "Ow! It's too bright! The ice around us is reflecting this light!" Pikachu spoke as we covered our eyes.

Gyaaaaaah!

A large blue bird appeared, "I am Articuno! The warder of ice! Those that enter the forest I shall destroy with all my might! Let us begin!"

Pikachu started with a Double Team to increase evasiveness. After Articuno got closer, I used the link move of Leer and Focus Energy while Pikachu paralyzed it with Thunderwave. I used Seismic Toss and Pikachu used Tail Whip. There was no special effect when I used Karate Chop on its face, but was super effective when Pikachu attacked it with Thundershock. I wished I had Geodude, a Fire PokeMon, or a Steel PokeMon with us as I knew that Ice PokeMon were also vulnerable to Fire, Rock, and Steel attacks. We continued hitting with what we got. After Articuno recovered from paralysis, it used Agility to speed itself up and used Mist so that its stats could not be lowered. Pikachu paralyzed it again and I used Karate Chop on it. We continued hitting it until it fell.

"Please, Articuno! We have to get through. No matter what it takes. Please, let us pass!" Pikachu begged.

"No! I cannot allow your passage!" Articuno got up, spread its wings, and spoke in a cold tone.

"Why? Why can't we pass?" I asked.

"The frigid forest's air … It has warmed considerably in recent times," said the legendary bird.

"W-warmed up?" Pikachu asked.

"The flow of frigid air has been disturbed in the forest. Snow has started to melt. Snow is melting. Snow that has never melted before. This has never happened, even once. Then you appeared in the forest. Is this not your doing?!" Articuno explained.

"W-we don't have anything to do with that! It's a coincidence! Please, Articuno. Hear me out. It isn't our fault that the snow started melting here. It's not just here. Natural calamities are taking place everywhere right now. The forest's frigid airflow would have been disturbed even if we hadn't come," Pikachu attempted to reason with it.

"Is that all? You expect me to believe that?!" the legendary bird spoke as it was not convinced.

"Waaaaaaah!" Pikachu screamed.

"Enough of your foolish talk! Prepare for you end!" the Ice PokeMon spoke in a cold and harsh tone.

"Stop it!" there was another voice. It was that PokeMon that we saw earlier.

"A-Absol!" Articuno recognized that PokeMon.

"There is nothing false in what they said. Calamities are indeed occurring in nature everywhere," Absol stood up for us.

"Is … Is that true?" The legendary bird asked.

"Yes. I have the ability to sense natural disasters. The calamities taking place now are of a special nature. I've never experienced such before," said Absol.

"So, there are calamities besides this … Fine. I will choose to believe you. You may pass," Articuno spoke as he changed his mind.

"Articuno!" Pikachu spoke in a happy tone.

"However!" the Ice PokeMon shocked us. "You must try to prevent the calamities from spreading. I'm counting on you!"

"Yup! We promise, Articuno!" I said then the legendary bird took off.

"Whew … That was too close …," Pikachu spoke in aghast.

"Thank you Absol for standing up for us," I said.

Absol turned to us, "Rather than saying thanks, focus on stopping the calamities before they worsen. If they are left unchecked, worse will befall us … My instinct warns me so."

Pikachu groaned.

"I sensed the terrible power of the natural calamities … I was led here by my feelings of foreboding … I think it would be best if we combined forces … I will join you," Absol spoke as in a decision.

"Huh? You will? Really?" Pikachu spoke in a surprised tone.

"Really. To put an end to the calamities, cooperation is vital. Let me lend you my powers," Absol turned to Pikachu.

"Sniffle … Thank you, Absol," said Pikachu.

With a new recruit that was Dark type, we got through the forest and headed further north. The more we advanced the harsher the conditions became.

* * *

"Now you had dealt with all three legendary birds, is it possible to recruit them?" Gandalf asked.

"I thought we couldn't without their Friend Areas, but I'll tell you that later," said Jeffrey.

"Where would you seek out the truth?" the old man asked.


	12. Mt Freeze

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We continued our journey through the long icy mountain path.

"Brr … This is too cold! There's nothing but snow now. The scenery's been the same for a while … I wonder if we're really making progress … " Pikuchu spoke according to its emotions. "Hey, Jeffrey? I was thinking … I think we've come to a place that's empty except for us … I have this feeling there's nothing ahead of here, even if we keep moving … And I'm getting exhausted … We two … What's going to happen to us?"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine!" I said.

"Sure, that's right. There isn't any point in wondering about what might happen. Not after coming this far. Sorry, Jeffrey. I was just feeling sorry for myself."

"Apology accepted; it's no big deal."

"I have faith in you, Jeffrey. That's what brought me here. And that's not changing. I still have in you, Jeffrey … I'll keep going wherever you go."

"I faith in you too, Pikachu. Though we've only known each other for nearly a month, you're my only best friend that I can ever have."

Suddenly I started to feel dizzy and Pikachu asked, "Huh? Is something wrong? Jeffrey?"

I heard a voice, "… Finally. Finally, you have arrived …"

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

I appeared to Jeffrey and said, "I've been waiting for you. I am so glad. Finally, we get to meet."

"You're … What …" said Jeffrey in a puzzled tone.

Pikachu and Absol thought he was talking to himself due to the fact that I cannot be seen by them. I am visible only to him.

I told him, "A little farther ahead … There is a jagged mountain range topped by Mt. Freeze. Inside its peak … Ninetales lives."

"Ninetales?!" Jeffrey was surprised.

"Ninetales awaits your arrival. Beware …"

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"Hey Jeffrey! Jeffrey! What's the matter? What happened?" Pikachu asked.

I told him what happened as we continued our way to the entrance of the mountain.

"Oh. So something like that happened. Gardevoir appeared to you … That's why you were looking so stunned earlier. I'm amazed, though … Ninetales isn't just a legend. It really exists … And that Ninetales is up at the peak …" said Pikachu and tears began to flood his eyes. "Sniffle … Jeffrey! All the effort we put into getting here … It's finally going to bear fruit! We'll meet Ninetales and get the truth! We'll finally get rid of the suspicions others have about you, Jeffrey! Awesome!"

I was out of words.

"Listen Jeffrey, don't be so worried. It will be all right. It's only natural that you would be scared of meeting Ninetales, Jeffrey. You're not that heartless human who abandoned Gardevoir. I can understand how you could think that."

"You believe so much in me," I said.

"Hmm …? Well, there was a time when I had some doubts … But now … I wonder why? I really don't know why. But it's all right. Jeffrey, you're a really good sort. You know, before … When I first got the idea to start a rescue team … I met you in the Tiny Woods, Jeffrey. Now that I think about it, there was something different about you. It is strange, isn't it? But, Jeffrey, I believe in you. Anyway, we'll know the truth when we get to the peak. Jeffrey, let's do our best."

From the Kangaskan statue, I gained access to the storage. I stored unnecessary items and replenished supplies before hiking up the mountain.

On the first five floors we encountered Pineco, a species of Bug PokeMon appeared like a large green pine cone with two red eyes inside of its shell.

There were two species inhabiting the first six floors: Swablu was a Normal and Flying PokeMon resembled a bird with wings made of cotton. Shelgon of an unknown element appeared like a beast in a shell. Like Bagon, Pikachu's Electric attacks were not very effective on it.

From the third to fifth there was Pupitar.

From the third to seventh floor, there was Seel, a species of Water PokeMon resembled a sea lion. It knew the Ice Attack Icy Wind but there was no special effect when I used Karate Chop on it.

From the seventh to 11th floor, we encountered Vigoroth, a species of Normal PokeMon appeared like a mix between a sloth and monkey.

From the seventh to 12th floor, there were two different species: Zangoose was a Normal PokeMon resembled a mix between cat and ferret. Chimecho, a Psychic PokeMon appear like a wind chime with a bell-like object on top of its head, upside-down V shaped red mark on each of its cheek, red tail, and three very small blue arms.

From the 12th to 15th floor there was Slaking, a species of Normal PokeMon resembled a lazy gorilla with white collar of fur around its neck and pig-like nose.

From the 13th to 15th Seviper was a Poison PokeMon resembled a snake with fangs sticking out from its upper jaw.

After taking a rest in the middle of the mountain, we continued hiking up to the peak. On four floors of the peak, there was just Glalie, a species of Ice PokeMon appeared like a levitating face with ice surrounding of its black face, black horns, and holes on ice.

When we reached to the fifth floor of the peak, "we've finally arrived. This is the summit. Isn't it? I wonder where Ninetales is?" Pikachu muttered.

We heard from behind, "There they are! I've spotted Jeffrey!"

"All right! I see them!"

Absol stood behind us as Alakazam's team approached us. "It's about time. We finally caught up to you. Your fugitive act dragged us all the way out here …" said Tyranitar.

"Pipe down, Tyranitar. We can finally settle things here. I can barely contain myself. I'm itching for a fight," Charizard said to his teammate and then turned to Pikachu, "Pikachu. Don't think badly of me. I don't know how to show mercy."

"Jeffrey … I didn't wish for this conclusion … But this, too, is fate. The role of a rescue team is to help bring peace. We will … crush you with every shred of our power! Get them!" Alakazam said to me.

Without any other choice, we engaged them.

"You would get yourselves killed, you cannot win them," said Gandalf.

"Neither side won as someone stopped us," said Jeffrey.

"Who did?" the old man asked.

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

There was a flash and we heard, "Cease this at once!"

A PokeMon resembled a fox with nine tails appeared and Alakazam spoke in a surprised tone, "Wuh! Ninetales!"

His team was surprised as well, "W-what?! Ninetales?!"

"The legend … It was real …"

"Th-that's Ninetales …" Pikachu was also surprised.

"Cease fighting at once, Alakazam," Ninetales said to Alakazam then it turned to us, "They are … my guests."

"Tell us, Ninetales! Who was the human that appeared in your legend? No, even before that, was the legend itself a true event? Depending on your reply … I may have no choice but to eliminate them!" Alakazam asked.

"Whethey they consider my curse to be a legend or not … I care not. However … It did happen. Many years ago, I tried to lay a curse on a human. It was then, however, that Gardevoir, the human's partner, dashed in … It selflessly bore the full brunt of the curse meant for the human. Then, the human did a selfish and cowardly thing. He abandoned Gardevoir and fled. The human eventually became a PokeMon. Transformed into a PokeMon, the human … The human lives on," Ninetales recalled what had become real.

"And that human would be? Who is the human that you speak of?" Alakazam questioned and my heart was beating hoping Ninetales could prove me right.

"Jeffrey, you may relax. It is not you," Ninetales could tell seeing through my eyes.

"Just now … What did you just say?" Pikachu asked as he became delighted.

"Jeffrey is not the human that appears in the legend. That is what I said," Ninetales clarified.

"W-what?" Alakazam seemed puzzled.

"What's happening to me? I'm too tensed up to move … Oof … oof" tears began to flood Pikachu's eyes. "Deep breaths … In … Out … In … Out … In … Out … Whew. Oh, wow, that's fantastic!"

"I knew it," I said.

"I have another thing to say. It is true that I foretold of the world's balance becoming unstable … However, that human becoming a PokeMon and the world's balance are not linked in any way. The cause of the natural calamities … It exists elsewhere," said Ninetales.

"Hey, you! You were wrong! You were wrong to hound and harass Jeffrey!" Pikachu spoke in angry tone to Alakazam's team.

"Uh … er … We … uh … apologize," Alakazam began to apologize along with the rest of team.

"We're sorry. We got worked up by that Gengar," said Tyranitar.

"No. I suspected Gengar right from the start. Jeffrey just doesn't look like the treacherous type! Hahaha…" Charizard laughed.

"If only that were true …" Pikachu spoke angrily.

"But I must say … You are to be commended for prevailing through this cruel journey and discovering the truth. Impressive, Jeffrey," said Alakazam.

"Now we have to prove to the others," I said.

"But why did Jeffrey turn into a PokeMon? I understand that Jeffrey isn't the human from that legend … Then, how do you explain Jeffrey becoming a PokeMon? Jeffrey, who are you?" Pikachu asked.

Suddenly there was an earthquake, "Wow! The ground's heaving!" Pikachu spoke in a shocked tone.

"Qu… quake?!" said Charizard.

"The world's crust is shifting. The natural calamities are worsening. And … The shifting of the ground … It will awaken the beast that embodies the ground … The beast that slept deep underground … Groudon will be awakened!" Ninetales spoke according to what it knew.

"What?! Groudon is rising?!" Alakazam was shocked.

"Groudon?!" Tyranitar was puzzled.

"What is that? What's a Groudon?" I asked.

"A legendary PokeMon that has been spoken of only in myths. It is the PokeMon that raised the land masses and created continents … It is said to have taken to sleep after catastrophic battles with its archenemy Kyogre," Alakazam answered.

"If Groudon were to get loose, there would be chaos. It must be stopped!" said Ninetales.

"We will go," said Alakazam.

"You go back to your rescue team base for a well-earned rest," Charizard said to us.

"Don't worry about us. We didn't get our Gold Rank the easy way. We'll get the job done, and we'll be back before you know it," said Tyranitar.

"Fine. We're off to quell Groudon!" Alakazam gave the order to his team as they began to their way to quell the awakened Groudon.

This is how our long and arduous journey ended.

We returned to the PokeMon Square, Shiftry spoke in a glad tone, "H-hey! Over there …"

"Jeffrey …" Caterpie spoke as tears were coming out of its eyes.

"Th-they're back," said Snubbull.

"Hi, everyone! We're back! Whew! We finally made it back. We've been gone for so long … " Pikachu said to Shiftry and the townsfolk. "It feels kind of nostalgic to be back in the square, Jeffrey."

"Hey Pikachu," said Gengar.

"Hm! Oh, it's you, Gengar. It's been a while," Pikachu spoke in an angry tone.

"Everything you said was completely wrong! I had nothing to do with it!" I spoke in a confident tone.

"Jeffrey was innocent!" Pikachu supported me surprising everybody including Team Meanies.

"Ugege?!" Gengar was shocked.

"Wh-what?!" Lombre was surprised.

"Is that true?!" Shiftry asked.

"Yes. We met Ninetales and asked. I'm not that human in the legend. We're back because we discovered the truth," I spoke boldly.

Everybody turned to Gengar, "Kekeh! W-wait a second! You can't be trusted yet. Where is the proof?"

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" Pelipper brought in papers helping us out.

"What? What is thissss?" Ekans asked.

"Meow, it looks like a newspaper … Doesn't it? Meow," said Meowth.

Lombre took a paper and said, "OK, I'll read it aloud. Let's see …

PokeMon News

= EXTRA =

Jeffrey Innocent!

Jeffrey met with Ninetales under the watchful eye of Alakazam … And proved that it had nothing to do with the human in the legend. As a result, Gengar's claims were found to be malicious lies.

-End–"

"I always believed in Jeffrey! You don't fool me!" said Caterpie.

"I … I'm out … I was saved by Jeffrey's team before. I joined the chase with a heavy heart because of your urging. But I simply can't think of Jeffrey being bad in any way," Shiftry as he started to support me.

"I believe Jeffrey!" Lombre spoke in a strong but angry tone.

"Yeah, that's right!" said Snubbull.

This left Team Meanies out of words and the townsfolk turned on them.

"You rotten …" Lombre spoke in an angry tone.

"G-geh! Run!" Gengar ordered his team.

"Stop! You liar! You conned us!" Shiftry shouted as he led the chase on Team Meanies.

Caterpie remained behind, "Welcome back."

"Yup! It's good to be back! We're back like we promised," said Pikachu.

"… Sniffle … I'm so glad … Jeffrey isn't suspected anymore …" Caterpie spoke as tears were flooding his eyes.

"Yup, I'm glad too. We won't have to keep running from everyone anymore," said Pikachu.

"I'm glad that things are all settled. Let's get some rest, Pikachu," I said.

"Our rescue team gets revived tomorrow! Let's try to do our best!" Pikachu announced.

We gained access to the Friend Area Darkness Ridge where Absol dispersed to as we rested.

"You will be going on another journey," said Gandalf.

"We're up for another adventure," Jeffrey spoke as he looked forward to it.

"Did you have to take on Groudon?" the old man asked.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you something before that," said the Machop.


	13. Uproar Forest

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The service providers in the PokeMon all apologized; we then deposited our money into the bank, do business with the Kecleon brothers, and stored unnecessary items into the storage. In the Makuhita Dojo, there were new mazes.

We tried the Dragon Maze.

* * *

"Dragon Maze? There are Dragon PokeMon?" Gandalf asked.

"There are a few species of Dragon PokeMon that had characteristics of dragons," said Jeffrey.

"Do they mean death and destruction?"

"They don't."

"The dragons in Middle-earth are evil and destructive. They are bred in the wastelands of Withered Heath. Here's what you need to know. It began in the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords. Thror ruled with utter surety never doubting his house would endure for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Erebor was built deep within the mountain itself … the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of the Dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The Heart of the Mountain, the Arkenstone. Thror named it 'The King's Jewel'. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him even the great Elven King, Thranduil. As the great wealth of the Dwarves grew, their store of goodwill ran thin. No one knows exactly began the rift. The Elves say that the Dwarves stole their treasure. The dwarves tell another tale. They say the Elf king refused to give them the rightful pay. It is sad how all the alliances can be broken and how friendships can be lost, and for what?

But the years of peace and plenty were not to last, slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind and where sickness thrives, bad things will follow. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. It was a firedrake from Withered Heath. Smaug had come. Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of Men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help from the Elves that day nor any day since," the old man revealed another history involving a dragon.

"What happened to the dwarves afterwards?"

"Robbed of their homeland, the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragon fire in the sky and a city turned to ash, and he never forgave and he never forgot," Gandalf finished the other part of history.

"That's a lot to take," Gardevoir said to Jeffrey telepathically. Pikachu and Celebii nodded.

"Please continue," said Gandalf.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

During the training in the Dragon Maze, we found out the element of Bagon and Shelgon. On the third floor, we had to take down a pair of Bagon and a pair of Shelgon.

In the Ground Maze, there were Phanpy and Diglett.

In the Ice Maze, there were Swinub, Piloswine, and Snorunt.

In the Fire Maze, there were Slugma, Magby, and Ponyta that appeared like a horse with mane and tail made of fire.

In the Normal Maze, the opponent in the first two floors was Raticate that resembled a furry rat with sharp fangs. On the third floor we faced off not only a Raticate but also a Zigzagoon, a Furret, and a Farfetch'd to counter Fighting PokeMon. The Farfetch'd was like the one in the Flying Maze.

There was a special maze called Team Shifty. In the first two floors the opponent was Nuzleaf. On the third floor, we took on a pair of Nuzleaf and a Shiftry. Their weaknesses were Bug, Fighting, Fire, Poison, and Flying attacks. Makuhita gave us a ginseng as a reward for completing that maze.

The Psychic Maze was challenging though the PokeMon there did not know any Psychic attack. The opponent was Wobbuffet that was an unknown creature with small feet and a black tail that had two eyes on it. It had two different counterattacks: Counter for physical attacks and Mirror Coat for special attacks. Its move Destiny Bond was a complete pain in the neck. When it readied the Destiny Bond on one of us, we took the same damage we did to the Wobbuffet unless the move knocked it out. On the third floor, we faced off against three Wobbuffets. From the maze, we confirmed that Dark attacks were strong on Psychic PokeMon.

The following days were normal as we trained recruits and took them on rescue missions. Lapis Cave, Mt. Blaze, Frosty Forest, and Mt. Freeze became open for exploration. With the Friend Areas we had; we recruited the Poliwag; Houndour that shared Ravaged Field with Spearow; Paras that shared Mushroom Forest with Shroomish; Swablu and Murkrow sharing Flyaway Forest with Hoothoot; Stantler that shared Energetic Forest with Slakoth; the male Nidoran and Tauros lived in the Safari; Zangoose and Seviper lived in the Wild Plains; Teddiursa, Shuckle, and Gligar lived in Mt. Deepgreen; Chimecho lived in Thunder Meadow; Heracross lived in Overgrown Forest, and Tangela lived in the Jungle.

We checked with Wigglytuff about the Friend Areas. It did not know about the Secretive Forest, Crater, Ice Floe Beach, Scorched Plains, Turtleshell Pond, and Echo Cave. When we asked about the Friend Area of Diglett, Bagon and Shelgon, Wigglytuff said it could not get Boulder Cave and Dragon Cave for us. We bought access to Rub-a-Dub River to recruit Illumise, Beau Plains to recruit Skiploom, and Decrepit Lab to recruit Ditto.

We trained our new recruits in all the available mazes and learned about other elements. Water attacks were also strong against Rock and Ground PokeMon not just Fire PokeMon, but they were not very effective on Water, Dragon and Grass PokeMon. Fire attacks were also super effective on Bug PokeMon besides Steel, Ice, and Grass PokeMon, but they were not very effective on Fire, Rock, Water, and Dragon PokeMon. Rock attacks were also strong against Fire and Ice PokeMon besides Bug and Flying PokeMon but not very effective on Steel and Ground PokeMon. Grass attacks were effective on Water, Ground, and Rock PokeMon but not very effective on Dragon, Fire, Flying, Bug, and Poison PokeMon. Poison attacks were only strong against Grass PokeMon but not effective on Poison, Rock, Ground, and Ghost PokeMon; they had little effect on Steel PokeMon. Bug attacks were super effective on Grass, Psychic, and Dark PokeMon, but not very effective on Steel, Bug, Fire, Poison, and Flying PokeMon. Ground attacks were also the weakness of Fire PokeMon. We also found out that Ice attacks were the weakness to Flying, Ground, and Grass PokeMon.

Pikachu learned the powerful Electric attack Thunderbolt by forgetting Thundershock and I learned a Fighting move Vital Throw by forgetting Seismic Toss. This enabled me to toss any opponent after using a physical attack on me.

After we completed a mission of escorting a client PokeMon to the other PokeMon it wanted to see in Mt. Freeze, the client provided us access to the Friend Area Sky Blue Plains.

* * *

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

I appeared in Jeffrey's dream and he said, "You're … Gardevoir …"

"Yes …"

"Gardevoir. There's so much I want to ask you. Why do you appear in my dreams?"

I told him, "As an agent of spirits … I must watch over you … Because that is my role now."

"An agent of spirits?"

"Yes. I fell under the curse of Ninetales in the place of a Trainer … And became a presence without a physical form like this."

"Trainer …? You mean the human that was in the legend about Ninetales? It's awful that your Trainer would abandon you and run away."

I laughed, "Yes. My Trainer was a terrible person. Mean and conniving … My Trainer wasn't a nice person. Truly. But … I don't hate my Trainer."

"Huh? Don't hate your Trainer? Why not?"

"Well … I wonder why myself. I don't quite understand … My Trainer did some terrible things, but somehow, I can't bring myself to feel hatred … My Trainer had some quirks, but there were good qualities too. And, when it happened, I was desperate …"

"When it happened …? You mean Ninetales' curse?"

"Yes. I protected my Trainer from Ninetales' curse with my entire being. If the Trainer is facing danger … It is our duty to protect the Trainer with our lives … We Gardevoir are that way. I kept my Trainer safe … That alone was enough to make me happy."

"That was unbelievable to protect the Trainer at the risk of your own life."

"Oh, I must mention, I don't mind the form I have taken. I live on this way with pride in the role I have been given."

"Role?"

"Yes. All things have a role. They all serve a purpose. Just as I have my own role to play … You, too, have a role to fill … You have … come here to perform a certain role … And, for that role … you became a PokeMon."

"What …? What are you saying?" Jeffrey could not believe it.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

There was an earthquake when I was having the dream. "No! Wait! I need to know more …" but Gardevoir disappeared. I do not get the role to play as a PokeMon as she mentioned in my dream.

Anyway when I got out, Pikachu said, "Good morning, Jeffrey." He saw something was not right, "Huh? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

He quickly made an assumption, "Oh, I get it! That earthquake earlier! Jeffrey, you're worried about the same thing I am. I should've guessed, Jeffrey. Alakazam's team hasn't come back yet … They say that Groudon is powerful. That has me a little worried. But Alakazam's team is tough too. They should be fine. Anyway, we agreed to let Alakazam deal with Groudon. We don't have any choice. We have to wait for them to come back. We have to do what we can for our part. So let's do our best with the rescue team!"

When we checked the mailbox, we received a letter from the mailbox "Punish Bad Mankey!" in the B10F of Uproar Forest. I read, "Please punish bad Mankey's gang.

Client: Wynaut

Objective: Special mission

Place: Uproar Forest B10F

Difficulty: C

Reward: ?"

We were approached by a Wobbuffet and another PokeMon with large ears, a skirt, small circle-shaped feet, and a black tail with an eye on it.

"I'm Wynaut, and this is …" the smaller PokeMon introduced itself.

Wobbuffet saluted saying its own name.

"We see that you got the job we sent you. A bad Mankey gang is going wild in our forest. Everyone is upset."

Wobbuffet only said his name always nothing else.

"We don't know why they rampage around … But they are always angry and attack anyone they see!"

"Oh, no … That is a problem. Jeffrey, we should go," said Pikachu.

"Thank you! We're counting on you!" said Wynaut.

Uproar Forest became open for exploration.

After some preparation, we set out to the forest.

On the first five floors there was Venonat, a species of Bug and Poison PokeMon appeared like a furry insect. It could use Disable to paralyze us and Supersonic to confuse us.

On the first six floors, there was Aipom, a species of Normal PokeMon appeared like a monkey with a hand on its tail.

We recruited two different Grass PokeMon: Seedot that resembled an acorn with a mask. Roselia that also had Poison element appeared like a humanoid thorn with a red rose on the right arm and a blue rose on the left arm.

Nuzleaf were encountered between the fifth and ninth floor.

The Mankey was a species of Fighting PokeMon resembled a monkey with a pig's nose. Wild ones were encountered between the eighth and ninth floor.

We came across something we had never seen before: a chestnut that had a spiky shell.

When we reached to the tenth floor, three Mankey to turned towards us.

"Hunh? What is it, you?"

"We don't like to brag or nothing, but …"

"We get furious real easy. You know that?!"

"What really irritates us is when we see some dim-witted face …"

"Wrooooar! That vacant expression …"

"Gwooooh! It's ticking me off! I'm seeing red!"

"Mukkeeeeeh! Get 'em! It's frenzy time!"

It was easy. First I used Vital Throw before a Mankey came to me. I gave it a Karate Chop defeating it. Pikachu finished the other two with Thunderbolt.

When we returned to our base where Wynaut and Wobbuffet were waiting, "Like we promised, we showed the Mankey gang they shouldn't monkey around. That should teach them not to be so wild," Pikachu told them.

"Everyone, thank you for everything, really," said Wynaut.

"Yes, we're filled with gratitude! This is our thanks," Wynaut gave us a peeled Chestnut as our reward.

"A peeled chestnut?" I spoke in a puzzled tone.

"Yes. It's a peeled chestnut. You see, we … Don't have any money. So we can only give you a chestnut as our reward. Are you unhappy?" said Wynaut.

"No, we're satisfied with what you gave us. It looks tasty," I said.

"Hey you!" the Mankey gang had followed us. "That's right, you! You got lucky! You don't mess with us!"

"We're not gonna lose this time! We'll pulverize you!"

"Mukkeeeeh! Crush them!"

As they began to attack us, they stopped suddenly, "Whoa! L-look at that!"

"Ch-chestnut!"

"It is! It's a peeled chestnut!"

"Wh-what?" Pikachu was surprised.

The Mankey whispered to each other, and then turned to us. "Uh, listen. You got something we want … That peeled chestnut you have … can we have it?"

"We, uh … Love peeled chestnuts!"

"Like, we love them so much, we can't think of a life without chestnuts!"

I asked, "Can't you get the chestnuts by yourselves?"

"You know how chestnuts have that spiky shell? Trying to peel that spiky shell … It hurts. And we end up losing our tempers! That's why we're asking. Give us that peeled chestnut. We'll do whatever you want," said the lead Mankey.

"Hmmm … Jeffrey, what do you think? Should we give our peeled chestnut to the Mankey gang?" Pikachu asked me.

"Yes but under a term," I replied.

"I know! Listen, Mankey gang, how are you with physical labor?" Pikachu asked the Mankey gang.

"Physical labor? You mean muscle work?" the lead Mankey asked.

"We have muscles … But we don't like work."

"But if it's for that peeled chestnut."

"OK! This is what we'll do! We were going to make our rescue team base something more impressive than this," said Pikachu.

"Rescue team base?" asked the lead Mankey.

"That's right! Our rescue team base! If you would help us with the building of our rescue team base, we could give you this peeled chestnut. How does that sound?" I said.

The Mankey gang had another discussion and then turned to us, "Okay, we'll help."

"Really? You'll help us?" Pikachu spoke in an excited tone.

"Yeah. Leave it to us!"

"We'll carry in the materials and get the place built. Double-quick!"

"… In return … Hand over that peeled chestnut."

Caterpie came over, "Me too! I'll help too! I'll spit silk for gluing things together!"

"I'll help too!" Wynaut spoke as he and Wobbuffet decided to help us as well. "I felt bad because we only had a peeled chestnut for your reward."

"Thank you, everyone," I said.

"OK! Let's get a move on!" the lead Mankey ordered.

We began the construction work on our rescue team base at the time our recruits dispersed to their Friend Areas: Mushroom Forest and Beau Plains.

Several days later, "Whew … Our base is coming along quickly. We owe everyone for this," I said.

"But there are still lots to do. We still have difficult things to do," said Caterpie.

"That's true. But we're getting close, right, Mankey gang? Huh?" said Pikachu.

"They're over there," I spoke as I spotted them.

We went over them, "What's the matter?" Pikachu asked.

"We need to keep working," said Caterpie.

"Don't wanna," the lead Mankey spoke in a tone of resistance.

"What?" Pikachu spoke in shock and we were shocked as well.

"This work's too boring! How do you expect us to keep going?"

"Yeah, that's right. I don't wanna do this anymore."

"We might change our minds if you get us more peeled chestnuts."

"What is this about?" Pikachu asked.

"We just can't be bothered. We need peeled chestnuts to motivate us," the lead Mankey told us.

"We have a problem, Jeffrey. I don't think the Mankey gang will work unless we get them another peeled chestnut," Pikachu said to me.

Without any other choice, I peeled the chestnut I found in the forest and gave it to the Mankey gang, "Here's another peeled chestnut."

"Yes, a peeled chestnut," the Mankey gang became delighted. "All right, you layabouts! Get it together! Chop, chop!"

"Why don't you quit lounging around yourself?! Get moving!"

"We'll get hustling on renovating your rescue team base!" the lead Mankey said to us, "We'll carry in the materials and get the place built. Double-quick! You just wait!"

We continued days of renovation but the rescue team base's completion moved a little closer.

We went back to Uproar Forest to find another chestnut. At that time, an Aipom and a Mankey were recruited as they shared the Friend Area Energetic Forest.

I slept near the construction site after getting the chestnut while the recruits dispersed to their Friend Areas.

The next day, we gave the final chestnut so that we could finish our renovation.

"Sniff … Finally … This day has finally arrived … Jeffrey! It's ready! Finally! Our … Fellowship's rescue team base! Sniff … It's so cool. Every time I take a look at our rescue team base, I only see coolness. Its resemblance to you is a nice touch, Jeffrey!" Pikachu's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"We all worked very hard!" said Caterpie.

"It was very hard, but it was worth it!" said Wynaut.

"Thank you for your hard work, you all did well," I said.

"Say, there. There's something I want to ask … If this rescue team base is finished … Does that maybe mean … You won't bring us peeled chestnuts anymore?" the lead Mankey asked.

"Haha! Of course! We're finished with work on our rescue team base. To our Mankey gang! Sincerely, thank you for everything!" said Pikachu in a glad tone.

After the Mankey gang had a discussion, they attacked our rescue team base in our shock.

* * *

"How did you handle the angry gang?" Gandalf asked.

"We shoved them to stop them in order to save our rescue team base. They had to repair the damage they caused. The Mankey gang promised to keep themselves from rampaging and returned to their forest for more peeled chestnuts," Jeffrey recalled.

"What happens next?" the old man asked.


	14. Earning Sky Blue Plains

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next day in the bulletin board of the Pelipper's Post Office, we found a rescue mission, "Smeargle's desperate plea!" in the 15F of Howling Forest. I read the description, "I didn't want to become a grown-up, so I fled, but now I've lost my way! Help!

Client: Smeargle

Objective: Special mission

Place: Howling Forest 15F

Difficulty: B

Reward: ?"

Pikachu took a look at it when we took the mission, "'Smeargle's desperate plea,' huh …? That's quite the title. What does it say? Can you read it?"

I read the letter, "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Smeargle. I once had aspirations of becoming an artist. Then, one day … There was an incident of an unforgivable nature … I fled because I didn't want to become an adult. But then I lost my way … I now find myself in this forest, unable to extricate myself … I am lost in the Howling Forest! Somebody! Please save me!"

"He ran away because he didn't want to become an adult … What's that about? I don't really get this … But let's go rescue this Smeargle anyway!" Pikachu commented.

"This reminds me of Peter Pan," I said.

"Peter Pan? Who's that?" Pikachu asked out of curiosity.

"It's a children's tale about a human boy who refused to grow up," I gave what I know to Pikachu.

* * *

"How did you hear about the children's tale?" Gandalf asked.

"To be honest, I don't remember," Jeffrey replied as he could not remember.

"I know someone who could bring back your forgotten memories. Please continue with your tale," said the old man.

* * *

Howling Forest became open for exploration as we began the rescue mission.

On the first four floors there was Azurill.

There were four different species on the first eight floors: Whismur was a Normal PokeMon shaped like a potato with big flappy ears, small hands, and feet. Spoink was a Psychic PokeMon appeared like a pig with a tail like spring and a pearl on top of its head. The Houndour and Poochyena in that forest were stronger than the ones we had encountered.

The species Shuckle was sometimes encountered between the seventh and 11th floor.

We recruited the Pidgey that was the weakest of all the inhabitants of the forest like the ones we encountered in Tiny Woods. The Exeggcute we recruited was stronger than the ones in Tiny Woods.

There were four different species between the ninth and 14th floor: Loudred was a Normal PokeMon resembled a humanoid hippopotamus with speakers as ears. Grumpig was a Psychic PokeMon resembled a humanoid pig. There were also Mightyena and Houndoom.

When we reached to the fifteenth floor, we heard in a distance, "Ohhh … I've lost my bearings … Where is this? I can't get out … I'm hungry … I'm in trouble …" It was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a beagle with a cap, a brown strip on each of its arm, two brown stripes on each of its legs, and brush-shaped tail.

It turned to us, "Oh! You are?!"

I displayed the team badge filling Smeargle with joy, "Did you maybe come to rescue me? Am I glad to see you!"

This time we returned to our rescue team base and Smeargle said, "Thank you so much. You saved me from great peril."

"No problem, Smeargle. But what made you run away in the first place? Your letter said something about not wanting to become an adult …" said Pikachu.

"That is … Oh!" Smeargle as he spotted more Smeargle.

"Look, there he is!"

"We've got to get him back quick!"

"Two more Smeargle," I said.

"Hey, Smeargle. What do they want?" Pikachu asked.

"They're … My friends," the Smeargle we rescued replied.

"Now, come with us. The grown-up ritual is ready for you," said a friend of Smeargle.

"Quit fighting this. Have the paw print applied without a fuss."

"N-no! If I have to get that paw print on my back … I'd rather not become a grown-up!" the Smeargle we rescued turned to our base.

"What was that? What grown-up ritual?" Pikachu asked.

"It is a custom among us Smeargle," said a friend of Smeargle.

"When we reach a certain age, they mark our backs with paw prints to show we are grown-ups."

"They do that by taking the front paw … and pushing dooowwnn on the back …"

"I can't live with anything so tasteless. I have dreams of creating great art, so I have certain standards for design that I swear by," said the Smeargle that we rescued. "I know! I have decided! I shall join Jeffrey's rescue team! I will participate in your rescue activities! So … I won't return to the pack! This is where I will dedicate myself!"

Smeargle's friends were surprised and one of them said, "Is … Is that so? Then there is nothing we can do."

"We will inform our elders of your decision. We wish you luck in your new career as a rescuer."

Smeargle's friends went off and Pikachu commented, "Oh, wow … That's one pushy way of getting a job. But, that's OK. You're on the team now! We expect your best, Smeargle!"

"Yes! Thank you! One thing I am good at is drawing and painting. For example … Let me see …" said the Smeargle we rescued. "Ah, how about that?" It went to our flag, "Observe, the design of that flag. I could perhaps redesign the flag? If you wish to alter the flag's design, you must tell me, please."

Smeargle became part of our rescue team, "I will find my own place in the Sky Blue Plains. Until then …"

At times we went to Smeargle to change the flag to our like. When we trained it and took it on rescue mission, its unique Normal move Sketch was to copy the opponent's last move.

* * *

"After that, was it the time for you and your team to take on Groudon?" Gandalf asked.

"We were called to a meeting the next day," said Jeffrey and continued to recall.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

Before the meeting, there was an earthquake that caused us difficulty in sleeping. When I got out, Pikachu said, "Oh, hi! You're up early, Jeffrey. Did you notice the earthquake earlier?"

"I did, we have difficulties sleeping while the earthquake goes on. Luckily it didn't damage the team base," I said.

"Hey!" it was Lombre who hurried to our team base.

"Oh, Lombre. What's the matter?" Pikachu asked.

"We need you at the square! Everyone's gathering there," Lombre informed us.

"Is there something wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm not really sure … Shiftry's calling everyone out. He's getting the other rescue teams to come," Lombre did not seem to know the answer.

"Let's check it out," I said.

When we arrived at the square, there were other PokeMon that we had not seen yet. "Wow! Look at all the PokeMon!" said Pikachu.

"Looks like they sent out to a lot of rescue teams for help. I've seen some pretty famous leaders from faraway places. That Shiftry … I wonder what he's planning to do with all these rescue teams?" said Lombre.

"Can I get everyone's attention here? I, uh … It's not my style to get up in front of everyone like this, and … Sorry. This isn't the time for that! There's big trouble! Alakazam's team went underground … But they haven't returned!" said Shiftry and as a result everyone body panicked except for us.

"Wh-what?!"

"Is that true?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Alakazam led his team underground to quell Groudon … And that's it. We haven't heard anything from them. To be honest … We have no idea what became of them," Shiftry told everyone the bad news.

The other PokeMon despaired and talked amongst themselves, "No idea? How is that possible?! This is Alakazam you're talking about?"

"But they haven't come back. That's for real!"

"That's right … And it sounds as if Groudon is out of our league …"

"What? It's that tough? This PokeMon named Groudon?"

"Why don't you go underground and see for yourself?"

"Hunh?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"There's magma flowing everywhere underground. I'd burn up if I went anywhere like that!"

"Quiet, please! Be quiet!" Shiftry got all of our attention. "There's no denying that it is dangerous underground. It's not a place where just anyone can go. That's why I asked so many rescue teams to gather today. I propose that a special team be formed by choosing the best of the best. Who will step forward?! Who among us will be the heroes to take on the challenges underground?!"

Pikachu whispered, "Say, Jeffrey. There is a great opportunity. Let's go."

"Don't bother, you guys," Lombre whispered.

"What's with you? Can you step aside?" Pikachu asked in a surprised tone.

"You guys have gotten a lot tougher, that's for sure, but … There's plenty of tougher PokeMon out there," Lombre whispered.

"Will no one step forward?!" Shiftry asked in a loud tone.

"I'll go," it was a Water PokeMon resembling a large turtle with a gun protruding from its shoulder.

"Whoa!"

"It's B-Blastoise!"

"You mean … Team Hydro's roughneck Blastoise?!"

"Those waterspouts on his back can rocket water so fast that it punches through thick iron plates!"

Blastoise stepped forward and spoke in a confident tone, "It's rumored Groudon is a Ground type. I am a Water type. Strong against the Ground type. My Hydro Pump will put Groudon down in one shot."

"I'll join the party too," it was a Water PokeMon resembled a giant octopus.

"Woohoo! It's Octillery!"

"She's Team Constrictor's leader."

"She's known for persistent and clingy attacks. She ensnares foes with her tentacles, then head-butts them!"

"She'd be nasty to face in any battle of endurance."

Octillery joined Blastoise and said, "Darlings, when I see a tough PokeMon, I want to tangle with them."

"Say, how about not forgetting about me?" it was a Rock and Ground PokeMon appeared like a turtle plated with green rocks.

"Wow! Golem!"

"He's the most brutal out of Team Rumblerock!"

"His body is rock hard. He's supposed to be able to withstand huge explosions without taking damage."

"If Groudon's awakened underground, that suits me fine. I'll use my Rock Throw to keep it buried underground," Golem spoke in an overconfident tone as we knew it would deeply underestimate its adversary.

"Oh, Blastoise! Octillery! And Golem! No one could complain about your selection," Shiftry said to the three volunteers. "We will have these three rescuers head underground!"

All the other PokeMon were relieved and delighted, "Yeah! Good choice!"

"You're representing us! Make us proud!"

"Let's go!" Blastoise took the lead and ordered. We stepped aside letting the special team to go and help quelling Groudon.

"Win it for us!"

"Save Alakazam's team!"

"See? They look pretty tough, eh? Let them handle things," Lombre said to us.

"Hmmm … It can't be helped, Jeffrey," Pikachu spoke in a tone of disappointment.

When we returned to our rescue team base, "I wish we could have gone too, but there's nothing we can do about that. Blastoise's team can take care of things underground. We'll keep doing the best we can in our rescue work."

After that, two new mazes were opened in the Makuhita Dojo.

The Ghost Maze was the trickiest compared to the other mazes. On the first two floors, there were Gastly that had also Poison element appeared like a ball of gas and Shuppet that was completely Ghost type resembled a puppet with a horn. The most frustrating part was that the Ghost PokeMon could pass through walls and could attack us on the corner. Their favorite moves were Confuse Ray that cause confusion, Night Shade that inflict several damages equivalent to the user's level, and Spite that prevented us from using a particular move. On the third floor we had to take on a pair of each same opponent. It was counted as a special maze as Makuhita gave us another ginseng as a reward. We found that one of the Ghost PokeMon's weaknesses was Dark attacks, Ghost attacks had the advantage of Psychic PokeMon but not very effective on Steel and Ghost PokeMon. In fact, Bug and Poison attacks were not effective on Ghost PokeMon.

There was another special maze called Team Rumblerock. The opponent in the first two floors was Graveler a Rock and Ground PokeMon resembled a four-armed boulder with feet. Some of them knew Magnitude, some of them knew Mud Sport to weaken Electric power, and some of them knew Self-Destruct an explosive Normal move that damaged the user, surrounding foes, and surrounding allies while blowing a section of the wall. On the third floor we faced off against a pair of Graveler and a Golem. Their weaknesses were Steel, Ground, Ice, Fighting, Water, and Grass attacks. We received another ginseng as a reward.

After the training, there was another dungeon opened called Purity Forest. The most frustrating thing about this forest was that we would lose all money and items upon entering the forest. The worst case scenario was that we would be level one after we entered that forest. It was a tough dungeon with 99 floors and inhabited by most of the PokeMon we had encountered from the earlier dungeons except for those that lived in Uproar Forest and Howling Forest. There were wild Bellsprout, wild Caterpie, wild Metapod, wild Dugtrio, and wild Golem. The species Shuppet and Ponyta were also encountered. We fully utilized whatever item we could find and used the money carefully on the Kecleon shoplifts.

There were new species we encountered:

Jigglypuff was a Normal PokeMon resembled a balloon.

Cleffa was a Normal PokeMon shaped like a star with brown ears.

Cleffairy was a Normal PokeMon appeared similar to Cleffa but more like a fairy.

Togepi was a Normal PokeMon resembled a baby in a egg shell.

Hoppip was a Grass and Flying PokeMon having a round pink body with long green leaves growing on top of its head.

Ralts was a Psychic PokeMon that had a white body and legs similar to a nightgown along with green hair that was split by two flat red horns (one on the front and the other on the back).

Marill was a Water PokeMon resembled a corpulent blue mouse with a ball on its tail.

Eevee was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a mix between a rabbit and a fox with a large furry collar.

Natu was a Psychic and Flying PokeMon resembled a small green bird with a red crest and red wings.

Castform was a unique PokeMon resembled a grey cloud with a single wisp extending from the top of its head. It was initially Normal type but it could change forms and to three different types according to weather. Fire type if sunny, Water type if rainy, or Ice type if there was either snow or hail.

Weepinbell was only encountered in this forest. It was a Grass and Poison PokeMon appeared like a pitcher plant.

Magmar was a Fire PokeMon that had flame pattern on its body, fire on its tail, black shackles on its neck and ankles, and a large beak.

Electrode was an Electric PokeMon appeared like a big ball with a white top and red bottom.

Forretress was a Bug and Steel PokeMon that was spherical in shape with bumpy steel plates and four cylindrical spikes punctuating its smooth inner red shell.

Magcargo was a Fire PokeMon resembled a snail made of lava with a rock-hard shell. I found out that it was also Rock type when my Fighting attacks were super effective on it.

Arbok was a Poison PokeMon resembled a cobra.

Masquerain was a Bug and Flying PokeMon appeared like a flying insect with rhombus-shaped wings, a teardrop shaped head with a pink face, and antennae resembling angry eyes.

Koffing was a floating Poison PokeMon resembling a cloud of poison gas.

Rhydon was a Ground and Rock PokeMon was a rhinoceros-like beast with a drill-like horn on top of its snout.

Nidoqueen was an all-female Poison and Ground PokeMon species appeared like a reptile with a horn on its forehead, large spiny ears, and toxic spikes running down the length of its back.

Nidoking was an all-male Poison and Ground PokeMon species appeared similar to Nidoqueen. It was fiercer with a longer sharper venomous horn, fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and short snout filled with pointed teeth.

Porygon2 was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a creature made from computer programming.

Grimer was a Poison PokeMon resembled a sludge.

Parasect was a Bug and Grass PokeMon appeared like a crab with a mushroom on top.

Camerupt was a Fire and Ground PokeMon resembled a camel with openings on its hard humps.

Ledian was a Bug and Flying PokeMon appeared like a ladybug with a black spot in the center of its forehead.

Solrock was a Rock and Psychic PokeMon resembled a sun-shaped meteorite.

Venomoth was a Bug and Poison PokeMon resembled a poison moth.

Weezing was a Poison PokeMon resembled a two-head cloud of poison gas.

Altaria was a Dragon and Flying PokeMon appeared like a phoenix with fluffy white feathers covering its body and cloud-like wings.

Scizor was a Bug and Steel PokeMon appeared like a mantis with a red metallic exoskeleton having large round pincers and grey wings.

Aerodactyl was a Rock and Flying PokeMon resembled a flying reptile with plate-like spines on its back, pointed ears, and a mouth full of serrated fangs.

Flygon was a Ground and Dragon PokeMon was an insectoid dragon with rhombus-shaped wings.

Tropius was a Grass and Flying PokeMon appeared like a mix between dinosaur and fruit tree.

Claydol was a Ground and Psychic PokeMon resembled a mud statue with two stubby legs, spherical head with a rounded protrusion on top, many large pink eyes with yellow beak-like protrusion between each, wavy white rim ran along the upper edges of the eyes, white ring markings each with a downward extension a yellow dot in the middle, spherical arms with a rounded protrusion.

Metagross was a Steel and Psychic PokeMon with a disc-shaped body and four legs.

Salamence was a Dragon and Flying PokeMon resembled a dragon.

When we reached the 99th floor, "Oh? There's someone there," said Pikachu.

* * *

**Celebi's Point of View**

I am the Time Travel PokeMon Celebi living in the 99th floor of the dungeon. Staying in the 99th floor was in fact boring and I waited for a rescue team to come so I could join. When Jeffrey and Pikachu arrived, I made a request to join their team.

After Jeffrey said yes, I was very happy and delighted to have joined the rescue team. The rescue team Fellowship gained access to my Friend Area Healing Forest. At times, Jeffrey took me out on rescue missions that I began to enjoy doing.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

When we took another mission in Howling Forest, we recruited a Snorlax that was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a large and corpulent bear with a large round belly. As a reward for completing that particular mission, we gained access to the Friend Area Dragon Cave.

With that, we recruited the Bagon from Lapis Cave. When it learned the Dragon attack Dragon Breathe, we found that Dragon attacks were only strong against Dragon PokeMon. During the training in the Ice Maze, we found out that Ice attacks were Dragon PokeMon's weakness.

"What else did you and your team do during the wait?" Gandalf asked.

"We later encountered Groudon's long-time enemy, Kyogre," Jeffrey replied.

"Tell me about it," said the old man.


	15. Stormy Sea

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next day, Pikachu told me, "Good morning, Jeffrey. I found Meowth wondering around near our rescue team base. He said he had heard of Lombre's tale that he finds funny. It was about Lombre nearly drowned at sea!"

"Where's Meowth now?" I asked.

"He fled," Pikachu replied.

"We should ask Lombre, see if he can tell us," I said.

We went to the square to talk to Lombre, "Huh? What's that?"

"I heard you're almost drowned at sea," I said.

"I wasn't drowning! Sheesh, they're making up stories about me!" Lombre spoke in an angry tone.

"Sorry, if we …" I said but Lombre cut me off.

"I'm sorry," said Lombre. "Want to know what really happened?"

"Please tell us," said Pikachu.

"See, I went out to the sea to frolic a while back. You know? I was trying that Dive thing. So, I was having fun going underwater … And I got washed out to sea a bit. All of a sudden, these wicked clouds rolled in … And before I knew it, there was a full-blown storm raging! There's more! A dungeon appeared in the sea! I was shocked witless! I got out of there fast! But who would have guessed it? A dungeon in a stormy sea!" Lombre recalled.

"What do you know about that dungeon in the sea?" I asked.

"I vamoosed it out of there, so I can't tell you much …" Lombre spoke as he did not know the answer. "I know! Maybe Whiscash would know something. Yeah, that'd be best. Go talk to Whiscash."

"Thanks Lombre," I said as we went to the Whiscash's pond.

"Hi Whiscash, can you please tell us about the dungeon in the stormy sea," I said.

"I have heard of a place that is far off our coast … It is a sea churned by torrential storms and violent waves. It is a place appropriately named the Stormy Sea. There, one will find a dungeon that leads to the bottom of the sea. The sea is infinitely dark, and its depth unimaginable. That is what I have heard," Whiscash gave us what he knew about it.

"How can we get in there?" Pikachu asked.

"Hohoho! You look eager to go. However … To go beneath the sea, a Hidden Machine named Dive is needed. Without Dive, you cannot go to the Stormy Sea. Hohoho! Your face tells me you are desperate to go. So be it. You may have this," Whiscash laughed and gave us the Hidden Machine Dive. "I understand that it is a very rare item that was found in a place called the Solar Cave. If you were to carry that Hidden Machine as an item … Or if any team member wishing to enter the dungeon used that Hidden Machine to learn Dive … You would be able to enter the Stormy Sea."

Stormy Sea became open for exploration.

* * *

"Will the water not trouble any of you when you use the Hidden Machine Dive?" Gandalf asked.

"It won't. It's best not to take Fire, Rock, and Ground PokeMon into that dungeon for rescue. All Hidden Machines were water-proof," Jeffrey replied.

"What did you find in the ocean?" the old man asked.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The HM Dive helped us got through the water into the dungeon. The PokeMon that lived in the sea were all Water type and they could not stand against Pikachu's Electric attack.

On the first five floors there was Wingull that resembled a seagull. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was not very effective confirming that Fighting attacks were not effective on Flying PokeMon.

There were two different species on the first eight floors: Shellder resembled a shellfish with its tongue sticking out and had the exclusive Ice attack Icicle Spear that attack two to five times. Tentacool appeared like a jellyfish with a pair of tentacles. I used Karate Chop on it but it was not very effective. It was Poison type as it knew Poison Sting and Acid that could occasionally lower our physical defensive strength.

On the first nine floors there was Omanyte that resembled an ammonite. It was super effective when I used Karate Chop on it. I guessed it was Rock type due to its rock-hard shell.

There was Seel between the ninth and 14th floor.

From the 11th to 19th floor we encountered Slowpoke that appeared like a hippopotamus. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was not very effective. We guessed it was Psychic type as it knew Confusion.

From the 15th to 24th floor there was Spheal that resembled a ball-shaped seal. It knew Powder Snow and Ice Ball that strike five times with damage increasing after a time. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was super effective indicating it was also Ice type.

From the 18th to 27th floor we encountered Omastar that appeared similar to Omanyte having Rock element but with spikes on top of its shell and a mouth.

From the 25th to the 34th floor there was Kabutops that resembled a shellfish with blade-like claws. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was super effective. I guessed it was Rock type like Omanyte and Omastar.

There were two different species encountered from the 30th to the 39th floor: Seadra resembled a mix between dragon and sea horse. Starmie appeared like a ten-point starfish with a jewel in the center. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was not very effective. I guessed it was Psychic type as it did not know any Poison moves.

From the 31st to the 39th floor there was Tentacruel that appeared similar to Tentacool having Poison element but it had more tentacles.

From the 34th to the 39th floor we encountered Sealeo that resembled a seal with whiskers. Like Spheal, it was also Ice type making it vulnerable to my Fighting attacks.

From the 35th to the 39th floor there was Carvanha that resembled a piranha with a pair of fangs sticking out from its lower jaw. It was super effective when I used Karate Chop on it. I guessed it was Dark type based on its fangs.

There were three species of PokeMon that were not Water type in the dungeon: Grimer inhabited the 20th to the 29th floor. Anorith was a Bug and Rock PokeMon appeared like a shrimp was encountered between the ninth and 17th floor. Armaldo was a Bug and Rock PokeMon resembled a lobster inhabited the 27th to the 33rd floor.

When we reached the 40th floor, gwoooooooooh. "My power … is bursting … My infinite … power!" Gwooooooooh! It turned out to be a Water PokeMon appeared like a whale with two big pectoral fins each with four white square-shaped tips; two small spikes protruding under its white chin; red strips around its chin, eyes, dorsal fins, and torso; and tattered tail with four trailing parts. "My duels against Groudon left us both exhausted … I took to a long and deep sleep … All the time, I waited. Waited for my power to recover. And now! I am on the verge of regaining my power! I am Kyogre! The lord of the sea! Witness the destructive force of my waves! Marvel at my awesome power!" Kyogre's ability made the area rain.

I used Vital Throw and Pikachu used Double Team increase its evasiveness. Pikachu used Thunderwave to paralyze it and I used the link move of Leer and Focus Energy. I used Karate Chop right at its brain and Pikachu used Thunderbolt that was super effective. I finished Kyogre with another Karate Chop defeating it. To our surprise, Kyogre wanted to join our team. After accepting its request, we gained access to its Friend Area Seafloor Cave.

The next day, I checked with Wigglytuff about the Friend Areas of the PokeMon living in Stormy Sea. Unfortunately, it did not know about Shallow Beach, Bountiful Sea, Treasure Sea, and Deep-Sea Floor. After another escort mission in Stormy Sea, we were given access to the Friend Area Boulder Cave as the reward. I learned the new Fighting attack Cross Chop by forgetting Karate Chop and Pikachu learned the new Electric attack Thunder.

* * *

"Will there be a day the two old enemies fight again?" Gandalf asked.

"Very soon," Jeffrey replied.

"What about the special team?" the old man asked.


	16. Magma Cavern

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next morning when I woke up, there was another earthquake. Though our base was unharmed, Pikachu ran in desperately, "Jeffrey! There's a commotion down at the square! A lot of PokeMon have already gathered there. Let's go to the square right now!"

When we arrived at the square, the same crowd gathered. "Oh! Lombre! What's going on here?" Pikachu asked.

"Hey, Pikachu. W-well …" Lombre spoke then turned to the front. He turned back to us, "You should just go see for yourself …"

We took several steps forward and were surprised.

"Look! It's Golem!" I said.

"Shiftry! What happened here?!" Pikachu asked.

"He was wiped out … in the underground dungeon …" Shiftry had difficulty explaining.

"You're kidding!" Pikachu spoke in a shocked tone.

"Groan … That place … It's rougher than I thought, seriously … I couldn't get far enough to even see Groudon … I don't want to ever go back to a place that bad …" Golem spoke in an injured tone.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They must have reached Groudon," Golem told us.

"It appears the dungeon underground … is far worse than we'd imagined …" Shiftry commented.

We heard a familiar voice, "Kekekekekeh!"

It was Gengar, "What fools. That's what you get for trying the impossible."

"Ge-Gengar! What are you saying?! It's only expected that we try. This is for saving Alakazam's team," Pikachu glared at him.

"Kekeh! You really find thinking hard, don't you?" Gengar turned to us and then to the crowd. "Even they look smart compared to you."

The crowd began talking amongst themselves and spoke as they were discouraged, "It's too much … Even Golem went down …"

"It's gotta be awful tough."

"Who'd want to go into a dungeon that dangerous?"

"There's no way. I can't go. I burn too easily."

"I can't take earthquakes."

"It'd be like going and knowing full well we'd get wiped …"

"What about Blastoise and Octillery?"

"I don't think they will hold for long."

Pikachu spoke in a down tone, "Everyone."

"You see? Even they finally seem to understand their situation. Kekeh!" said Gengar.

"I … My leafy fans would burn up …" said Shiftry.

"E-even Shiftry …" Pikachu muttered.

"Kekeh! Get over it! Don't expect to be rewarded just because you tried! Sometimes, it's better to wise up and give up!" Gengar said to the crowd. "Huh? Did I say something profound? Kekekekekekekekeh!"

"Urf …" Pikachu uttered. "Jeffrey … I don't know anymore … What should we do? Even if it's the impossible … Should we still try to rescue Alakazam?"

* * *

"From what I heard, Gengar is bringing fear to everyone," Gandalf commented.

"Even Gengar is discouraging everyone, he wouldn't affect us," said Jeffrey.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"We don't have any other choice. Now it's our turn to try rescuing Alakazam's team along with Blastoise and Octillery. We'll make the impossible possible," I spoke with determination.

"Yes. I think so too. OK, Jeffrey!" Pikachu was touched. "Everyone, listen!"

The crowd turned to us and I said, "We're going to rescue Blastoise, Octillery, and Alakazam's team!"

The crowd became surprised, "Wha-what?!"

"What did they say?!"

"Ugegege?!" Gengar was surprised.

"Hey, who are they?"

"Can't say I know them …"

"It's Team Fellowship. They're well known around these parts."

"Team Fellowship? You mean the lot that were suspected of involvement in the Ninetales legend?"

"I heard about that! Weren't they living like fugitives until recently?"

"Can they handle it? They don't look very tough."

Pikachu said in a doubtful tone, "It's true – the rescue might be too much for us to handle. But … we're still a rescue team. To help Pokemon suffering from the natural disasters … That's why we started up our rescue team!" Pikachu became as determined as myself, "That's why I want to rescue Blastoise, Octillery, and Alakazam's team more than anything. Never giving up … That's where Team Fellowship stakes its pride!"

"Keh. Kekekeh! You really aren't very bright, are you? Why don't you do like everyone else and wise up?" Gengar said.

"No. Pikachu is right," Shiftry supported us.

"Ugeh?" Gengar was out of words.

The crowd talked amongst themselves, "That's right. I wasn't thinking straight … out of fear."

"Ugegegeh?" Gengar was surprised.

"We all forgot the most important thing. We are rescue teams."

"Pride."

"We have it too! Pride as rescuers!"

"Ugegegegeh! Have you lost your senses?! Why would you listen to that clown and, worse, be persuaded?" Gengar was becoming enraged. "Why go if you're facing certain defeat?!"

"If we give up, that's how it ends. Not for me."

"Golem," Pikachu spoke in a delighted tone.

"Ugegegeh! You lot, that wasn't the tune you were whistling just a little …" Gengar spoke as he was not pleased.

"Aye, that's right!"

"There've got to be ways we can get through!"

"If we all pull together, we'll be sure to find a way!"

"We'll conquer the dungeon by having all the rescue teams cooperate!"

"Wrooooooooaaaaar!" the crowd's morale was boosted.

"Ugegegegegegegegegegegeh! Are you dreaming?! Don't say I didn't warn you when you get into a world of pain! Ugegegegeh!" said Gengar and he ran away.

"Thank you, Pikachu. You stopped us from throwing away the most important thing we have – pride," said Golem. "Everyone! It's time to get to work! Let's show them what we rescue teams are really about!"

"Wrooooaaar!" the crowd was delighted.

* * *

"Did you bring Kyogre with you?" Gandalf asked.

"We did," Jeffrey answered.

"Tell me about it," said the old man.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

When we went back to our base, Pikachu said, "We were held up by that trouble with Gengar … But now, we're getting the chance to go to the underground dungeon. We're not leaving until tomorrow, but I'm jumpy with anticipation. Let's spend today getting ready for the dungeon. Let me know when you're all ready to go." I replenished all the necessary supplies.

I went to Kyogre in its Friend Area and asked if it wanted to join us for that rescue mission. In response, it said, "Sure! I would like to see what rescuing is about."

"I have some bad news for you. Your old enemy, Groudon, woke up causing earthquakes. Alakazam's team went to fight it, and then Blastoise and Octillery went in to join the fight. They had not returned," I told it.

"Now that both of us are awake, I fear a day in the past will return," Kyogre spoke in an uneasy tone.

"You're not alone in the fight, we're in it too. Being in a rescue team requires teamwork," I said trying to light up its mood.

"You're too young. Every rescue team underestimates how powerful Groudon is. It is possible that those who tried to bring it down will be wiped out," Kyogre spoke with concern.

"Even so, we're ready to take on Groudon together," I spoke with determination.

"Get some rest. You'll need that energy tomorrow to fight Groudon together," said Kyogre.

"We'll meet up in the rescue team base tomorrow," I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Kyogre.

I went to back to our base and Pikachu asked, "OK! Are you all ready?"

"We're all set! We'll be fighting alongside with Kyogre," I said.

"That's great! We should get a good night's sleep. And we'll set out tomorrow!" Pikachu spoke in a tone of delight.

On that night, I had the dream.

* * *

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

I appeared in Jeffrey's dream and said, "It's tomorrow, isn't it? That you take to that underground dungeon."

"Yes. They make it sound like one terrible place … I wonder if we'll be OK …" said Jeffrey.

"You will be fine. I am certain that you will succeed, Jeffrey. You have my support. Please, go with strength," I laughed.

"I will. Thank you. I'm feeling a little braver now. I will go for it," said Jeffrey in an encouraged tone. "By the way … Gardevoir, do you know? What it's like underground? Or what Groudon is like?"

"No … I'm sorry to say … I can't envision it …" I spoke as I could not do anything to help.

"OK. I thought maybe you knew something, the way you said it," said Jeffrey.

"No. I only wanted to give you encouragement … I'm sorry …" I felt about it.

"No, no. That's fine, too. I'm happy you tried to cheer me up. Thank you," Jeffrey made me feel better.

"But … There is one thing that I can foresee," I said.

"Huh?" Jeffrey asked.

"Your role … is coming to its end, little by little," I spoke as I foresaw.

"My role … is ending?" Jeffrey was baffled.

"You became a PokeMon in order to fulfill a certain role … And that role brought you here. Now, that role … is finally drawing to its conclusion," I said.

"Gardevoir, tell me! What is my role? Why did I become a PokeMon?" Jeffrey asked.

"When the time comes … I think I can tell you when this adventure is finished. Au revoir …" I did not tell him at that time.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next morning, I went out to find Pikachu and Kyogre were there. It was raining in our base, the square, the Pelipper's Post Office, the Makuhita Dojo, and the Whiscash's Pond. "Good morning, Jeffrey! Did you sleep well?" Pikachu said.

"I did. Let's do our best and save Blastoise, Octillery, and Alakazam's team!" I spoke in a determined tone.

But suddenly, I remembered Gardevoir saying that she would tell me everything when this adventure was over … Was going underground the adventure she meant? Would she tell me if we rescue Blastoise, Octillery, and Alakazam's team?

"What are you waiting for?" Kyogre asked.

"Sorry about that," I said.

We proceeded to the underground dungeon and there was lava flowing in the walls. "This must be it … Groudon is in this underground cavern. Whew … Look at the streams of lava. It's going to be scorching hot in the dungeon, I think. There should be other rescue teams making their way through even now," said Pikachu.

"I don't think any other rescue teams would have the guts to go in there," said Kyogre.

"Let's try our best like always!" I said as we entered the cave.

Wild Raticate inhabited the first three floors.

There were three species encountered in the first six floors: Nidoqueen and Nidoking. Sandshrew was a Ground PokeMon resembling a mouse.

Wild Graveler was encountered from the fifth to the tenth floor.

Magmar inhabited the seventh to 11th floors.

From the eighth to 14th floor we encountered Mawile. A species of Steel PokeMon that had pale yellow body, black arms, feet, thick fur-like covering resembling a skirt, and large black jaws emerging from the back of its head with a yellow spot on top along with ten pointed teeth. When I used Karate Chop on it, it was super effective confirming that Fighting attacks were strong against Steel PokeMon.

There was Arbok from the eighth to 14th floor.

Magcargo was encountered from the ninth to 14th floor.

Rhydon inhabited the 14th to 20th floor.

From the 15th to 20th floor there were two different species: Golem and Sandslash a Ground PokeMon appeared similar to Sandshrew but more like a hedgehog.

Grimer inhabited the 15th to 21st floor.

The only PokeMon we recruited was Onix a Rock and Ground PokeMon resembled a snake made of boulders.

After we took a rest in the rest area, we went deeper.

On one floor of the pit there were two species that looked alike: Onix and Steelix that was a Steel and Ground PokeMon resembling a serpent with a massive head.

On the second floor of the cave, there were no wild PokeMon. "Let's see … I wonder where we are? I'm certain we've come quite far already …" said Pikachu.

There was an earthquake, "Waaah! Qu-quake!" Pikachu shouted. "Whew. It's over."

"Look over there!" Kyogre shouted as it spotted something. In our distance, there were Charizard and Tyranitar.

We rushed over to them, "Hey! Are you OK?!" Pikachu asked.

"Urrrrgh …" Charizard groaned.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"We challenged … Groudon … And wiped out …" Charizard spoke in pain.

"Grrgh … We … It crushed us …" said Tyranitar.

"I knew such attempt isn't going to work," said Kyogre.

"Where are Alakazam, Blastoise, and Octillery?" I asked.

"Blastoise and Octillery reached us. Alakazam is … still battling Groudon …" Tyranitar told us.

"Jeffrey! We've got hurry!" Pikachu spoke in a desperate tone.

"Come on, Kyogre," I said to the legendary PokeMon.

"Be careful!" said Charizard.

On the third floor of the pit, there were Alakazam, Blastoise, and Octillery.

"Are you guys OK?" I asked.

"Hm! So it's you!" said Alakazam without facing us. "Stay back! This opponent … is no laughing matter!"

There was booming and then, "Grgaaaaaah!"

"Here it comes!" said Octillery.

"Coming? Wh-where?!" Pikachu looked around and no sign of it.

"Wraaaaah!" Alakazam screamed as there was a flash of light.

"They're gone! They couldn't hold it for long," said Kyogre.

"Urgh … It's our turn next," Pikachu spoke in a horrified tone.

"But we're not going down without a fight!" I said.

"Grgaaaaah!"

"Jeffrey! Let's do our best!" Pikachu said angrily as there was a flash of light.

On a distance there was Groudon that appeared like a dinosaur with red segmented plates of thick skin, grey underside, four dozer-like blades on the end of its large tail, four claws on each hand, three claws on each foot, along with large white spikes that run along the sides of its head, body, and tail. It also had blue stripes inside the seams of its armor plating. "We meet again Kyogre after many years of slumber."

"The quakes you caused have to stop!" Kyogre spoke in a brave tone.

"Bring it on like the old days!" said Groudon.

"I won't fight you alone, we will outnumber you," Kyogre spoke in a confident tone.

"It will be my pleasure to take down any of your puny pathetic friends," Groudon laughed.

The weather became unstable due to the abilities of Kyogre and Groudon. Both the team and the powerful Ground PokeMon charged at each other. Pikachu used Thunder Wave at it but it was useless; I used the link move of Leer and Focus Energy; Onix used Screech to sharply lower Groudon's defensive strength, and Kyogre slowed it down with Scary Face.

"Stupid Pikachu, you can never take me down with electricity," Groudon taunted then used Mud Shot at Pikachu. It was super effective and Pikachu was slowed.

I gave it a Cross Chop on its brain; Pikachu gave it a Thunder that had little effect; Onix used Bind to squeeze it preventing it from attacking; and Kyogre gave it a Water Pulse that was super effective.

Onix could not attack and Groudon took additional damages from the Bind; I finished Groudon with another Cross Chop on its brain.

"Grgaaaah!" Groudon fell to the ground motionlessly.

"It's Blastoise, Octillery, and Alakazam's team!" said Pikachu as they appeared.

"Urrgggh!" Tyranitar groaned.

"Did you do it? Groudon?" Charizard asked.

"Kyogre, it can't be," Alakazam was surprised seeing Kyogre.

"Are you OK?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, fine. We will be fine. But we must get out immediately," Alakazam said to Pikachu.

"What about Groudon? Will it be OK?" I asked.

"Your concern is unneeded. It will awaken soon enough. It had lost control only because it was enraged from having its sleep disturbed. It should calm down," Alakazam stated the fact.

"Waah … Another quake!" Pikachu shouted.

"Out! Quickly!" Alakazam ordered.

We left the dungeon after Groudon was calmed. When we reached our rescue team base, Alakazam asked Kyogre, "Did you do it by yourself?"

"No. I wouldn't have done it without the rest of Team Fellowship," Kyogre spoke with a humble tone.

"You managed to recruit a tough PokeMon," said Blastoise.

"Now I experienced what rescue is like. We should be resting now," said Kyogre.

"We'll see you later," I said as Onix and Kyogre dispersed to their Friend Areas.

When we arrived at the square, "Look! Here they come!" Caterpie spotted us.

"Let's go!" said Lombre.

The crowd gathered and Shiftry praised us, "Great work! Great work, Jeffrey!"

"You really took down that Groudon?!" Golem asked.

"Darlings, it's fantastic! You have won me over!" Octillery said to us.

"Whoa! W-wait a second! How does everyone know about what happened underground?" Pikachu was surprised.

"Pelipper spread the word with an extra edition of the PokeMon News," Caterpie replied.

"You bunch became stronger than I expected!" Shiftry spoke with joy.

"You can be proud of it!" said Golem.

"You lot did great! Why don't we team up sometime? Gahahahaha!" said Blastoise.

"You've earned everyone's respect now. Your Team Fellowship is a first-class rescue team. Take pride in that. Jeffrey, Pikachu," said Alakazam.

Tears flooded Pikachu's eyes, "Sniff … Sniffle … Jeffrey! This is great! Every bit of our effort … It was all worthwhile!"

"Would you look at that? I didn't think someone that could take down Groudon would be such a crybaby! Gahahahaha!" said Blastoise.

* * *

"With Groudon was done for, what happened next?" Gandalf asked.

"We got a next mission to save that world," Jeffrey replied.

"Tell me how?" the old man asked.


	17. Sky Tower

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We all heard something, "Huh? What was that? I thought I heard something just for a moment … Did I just imagine it?" Lombre asked.

The sound was heard again, "No. I heard it too," said Caterpie.

"Me too. Even now, I hear it …" said Octillery.

"Someone talking? Not sure," said Golem.

"Th-this voice … I've heard it before. This voice … I'm sure … That's it! It's Xatu!" Pikachu spoke as he figured it out.

"Xatu? Ah, that's it! Telepathy! Xatu is calling out to us using telepathy!" Alakazam knew what method Xatu was using.

"… To all PokeMon! Calling all PokeMon! Terrible, it is! From the sky … Falls a star … From the sky! Comes a star! It is huge … A giant of a star! The star, it falls. It falls straight to us. Disasters in nature … There were many … The balance of the world, it has been upset … All because of the star. The star that slowly comes closer. If it keeps coming … It will crash into this world. It shall be terrible. Something must be done …" Xatu said via telepathy.

"Xatu. Tell us. Can the falling star be stopped?" Alakazam asked.

"There is a way. To prevent collision, there is but one solution. You must ask Rayquaza," Xatu knew the solution.

"Rayquaza? What might that be?" Blastoise wondered.

"A PokeMon, living far above us in the sky. Legendary, it is. Rayquaza must be asked to destroy the star from the sky. However … Far, far up in the sky lives Rayquaza. Known by few and seen by none," Xatu answered.

"The sky … How are we to go there?" Alakazam asked.

"Alakazam and I amplify our Teleport together … And send PokeMon to the sky. However … The sky is a world above the clouds. What will become of the PokeMon sent to the sky? Even I can guess nothing …" said Xatu.

"Then, we'll do it! We'll go!" Pikachu spoke in an enthusiastic tone.

"I also … I thought there could be none but you … But … Are you sure? There's no telling what you would find in that world above the clouds," said Alakazam with concern.

"We expect danger! It's my wish that all PokeMon can live in peace," Pikachu spoke with commitment.

"Pikachu, Jeffrey. Do you hear? This is Xatu. Discuss we will, Alakazam and I, about how our Teleport can be amplified. Departure, it is tomorrow. Rest you should until then. Last word. Dangerous will be your adventure … But fail, you must not. Surpass yourselves," Xatu said to Pikachu and I.

No problem! We'll be fine!" Pikachu spoke with confidence. "Right, Jeffrey? Let's get it done!"

"I'm with you Pikachu, we have a world to save," I said.

We deposit the money and unnecessary items along with replenishing our supplies. "We're ready for the sky," I said to Pikachu.

"Yup! Looks like we're ready to go! We leave tomorrow. So let's get plenty of rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow! Let's give it everything we can, Jeffrey!"

"We won't let everybody in this world down," I spoke with determination.

On that night, I had difficulties sleeping as my brain was under attack.

"Who attacked you when you're sleeping? You're not in the wilds," said Gandalf.

"I don't know," said Jeffrey.

"It's a Psychic attack called Dream Eater. When fighting with a sleeping opponent, the user drains the sleeping opponent's health and recovers from it," Gardevoir said to the old man telepathically.

"What happened then?" Gandalf asked.

"The pain went away seconds before Gardevoir appears in my dreams for the last time," said the Machop.

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

This was my last time to appear in Jeffrey's dream and he asked, "Gardevoir … Will you tell me now? Who or what I am …?"

"Yes. The time has arrived. Why you have come here? I will tell you all there is to tell. Jeffrey, you have … Come to save this world," I said.

"Came to save the world of PokeMon? I did …?"

"Yes. We learned that this world faced extinction. And so we sought a hero. But though we searched, nowhere could we find our hero. We were being discouraged … When we came across a human. Jeffrey … You were that human."

"Wa … Wait a second! Hero? Me? That's too much! I'm not anything special like that?!" Jeffrey was surprised.

"Yes. That is also what you said the first time we met. You said you were not strong," I laughed. "But what we sought was not power merely for display … We sought true courage."

"True courage …? That … I'm even less confident about that."

"That, too, is what you said when we met. It was then that you said this. To see if you were worthy to be our hero or not … You asked that we put you to the test. And only if you were found to be truly worthy … Then you were to be told the truth. To fulfill your role clear of heart and mind, you then chose to erase your memory as a human … And became a PokeMon of your own will to fight alongside your friends. That is how you came to be in this world."

"I … I did that?"

"You courage has been proven. Without question, you bear the role of saving the world. And that role … It is soon coming to its end."

"Stopping the meteor from crashing into this world? That's my role?"

"Yes. And when that is accomplished … You can return to your human world."

"Oh … So I can go back to being a human …" Jeffrey was then shocked. "Wait! But that means …"

"Yes. It means … Parting ways with Pikachu."

"Pikachu … I have to leave?" Jeffrey spoke with a sad tone.

"Pikachu feels great kinship with you, Jeffrey. So, Jeffrey, if you were to leave … Your friend would be heartbroken. But there can be nothing done. Because there are encounters, there are also farewells … I, too, once had a friend beyond value. Truly, I cherished our friendship … But my friend has gone away. It fills me with sadness still, losing my friend … But … We will meet again … That is what I believe."

There was a sound, "W-what was that?!" Jeffrey asked.

"Who was it? Someone appears to have been looking into your dream. But it is fine now. Whoever it was ran off. All that remains in this dream is a feeling of sadness. That PokeMon … I think ran off crying … It will be morning soon. Au revoir."

"How would the both of you reach the sky?" Gandalf asked.

"Alakazam and Xatu were working on something for us," Jeffrey replied and continued with the tale.

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

On that morning, Pikachu came to me, "Good morning! Did you sleep well? This is it! Let's go, Jeffrey! We're off to the sky!"

First we went to meet with Alakazam and Xatu in the Hill of the Ancients. "Ah, good of you to come," said Alakazam.

"Kwaaaaaaah!" Xatu spread its wings.

"Wh-what's going on? What is Xatu doing?" Pikachu asked.

"It is almost ready. The Teleport Gem …" Alakazam knew what Xatu was making.

"Teleport Gem?" Pikachu asked in a doubtful tone.

"Kwaaaaaaaah!" Xatu finished making the item. "It is made. This … This is the Teleport Gem. This will deliver you to the world of the sky. Now, Jeffrey. Accept!"

We received the Teleport Gem.

"That was made using the powers of psychics. By me, Alakazam, and … Oh?" Xatu spoke and looked around finding who else had helped. "A Ghost-type PokeMon. We received help from it. Gone away, it seems …"

"Who could it be?" Pikachu asked.

"Hahaha! It must be bashful. Let it be," Alakazam laughed. "Now … I must ask you this one last time. This journey will be fraught with considerable danger. Will you still go?"

"We will if it is meant to save this world. We have to get Rayquaza to destroy that falling star. If that will bring peace, this will worth a trip," I spoke with determination. However I remembered Gardevoir saying that I could return to my human world and it would be my last adventure with Pikachu.

"Jeffrey! Let's get this done!" said Pikachu.

"We're counting on you! Pikachu! Jeffrey!" said Alakazam.

"We won't let all of you down," I said as we used the Teleport Gem.

We landed into clouds not as soft as the ones we see in the sky.

"Owowow … Where are we?" Pikachu spoke as we had a rough landing.

"We're standing on clouds," I said.

"Jeffrey, this is cool!" Pikachu looked at the tower made of clouds, "Jeffrey, look up there! It's a huge tower of clouds … It's at the top of this tower … That's where Rayquaza is …"

"Let's climb and get to Rayquaza," I said.

On the first five floors, there was a species of Bug and Ghost PokeMon, Shedinja. We could not hit it with any move other than its weaknesses.

There were two different species on the first six floors: Forretress and Shuppet.

The Masquerain inhabited the first eight floors.

We recruited two new PokeMon: Lunatone was a Rock and Psychic PokeMon resembling a moon-shaped meteorite. Duskull was a Ghost PokeMon appeared similar to a grim reaper as its body was a black robe with cross bones on its back and a skull with a single eye floating between eye sockets. As Duskull knew the Ghost attack Astonish, we learned that Ghost attacks were strong against Ghost and Psychic PokeMon.

From the ninth to sixteenth floor there was Koffing.

Ledian occupied the floors between 10 and 18.

Altaria lived in the floors between 12 and 19.

Solrock was encountered in the floors between 12 and 20.

Scizor inhabited the floors between 15 and 21.

Dusclops occupied the floors between 17 and 23.

Venomoth lived in the floors between 20 and 25.

Aerodactyl and Flygon were encountered in the floors between 21 and 25.

Tropius inhabited the floors between 22 and 25.

The weather was unstable in the tower as some floors it rained, some it hailed that could be a pain in the neck, some are foggy, and some are cloudy.

We rested in the rest area before proceeding into the summit.

On the first eight floors of the summit there were six species: Aerodactyl, Flygon, Claydol, Tropius, Salamence, and Metagross.

When we reached the ninth floor, "Is this … The top floor?" Pikachu asked.

There was a flash and we heard, "Who goes there?! Who dares to trespass upon my airspace?!"

"That must be Rayquaza," I said.

"Indeed I am. The sky is my domain. Depart at once!" said Rayquaza high above us.

"But … We don't have the time to argue. We came here because we need your help …" Pikachu said in a doubtful tone.

"Never!" Rayquaza refused. Gyaaaaaaaaaaah! It revealed to be a large green serpent-like creature. It had red-tipped rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail, yellow ring-like symbols run across the length of its body, an additional yellow ring on top of its head, two limbs with three-clawed hands, and two long flat horn-like structures on its head, small yellow eyes with black pupils, and two fangs in its upper jaw. "I am a being of the sky, and you are but denizens of the ground. To each, there is a world destined as their own! For hundreds of millions of years, never once have I descended to the ground! And the opposite shall also hold true! Let there be no mercy for those that defy the laws of nature! Prepare for the end!"

Pikachu started with Double Team to slightly increase evasiveness, I dialed up Vital Throw, and Duskull dialed up its Pursuit. After Rayquaza approached us; Pikachu paralyzed it with Thunderwave, Duskull used Astonish, I used the link move of Leer and Focus Energy, and Lunatone used Rock Throw that was super effective. I expected that it would not be effective when I used Cross Chop on its weak spot, there was no special effect when Pikachu used Thunder indicating that Rayquaza was also Dragon type, Duskull used Night Shade to inflict damages similar to its level, and Lunatone used Confusion. Once Rayquaza recovered from paralysis, it used Dragon Dance to speed up and increased its physical attack strength slightly simultaneously. It used Crunch on Duskull that was super effective, luckily we brought Reviver Seeds that one of them revived it. Lunatone used Hypnosis to put it to sleep and we continued hitting it with what we got. After Rayquaza woke up, it used Crunch on Lunatone that was revived. Duskull used Confuse Ray making it confused so that its attacks missed. When Rayquaza took a lot of damage, I finished it off with a Cross Chop on its weak spot.

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gwarrgh! Gyaaaaaaaaaaah! Rayquaza had fallen after the fight and managed to get up. The tower began to shake, "Wh-wh-what?! An earthquake?! It's not possible! We're on top of clouds …" said Pikachu.

"These are shock waves! And they're huge!" said Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza! Look up!" I ordered and we all saw the meteor.

"What is that?!" Rayquaza asked.

"It's a shooting star! And it's enormous! It will destroy the world if it continues on its path! That's why we came, Rayquaza. Please, destroy the falling star!" said Pikachu.

"So, that is why …" said Rayquaza seeming convinced.

"It's now or never! Destroy it!" I ordered in a desperate tone.

"Before I try … I need to know your resolve. The star has come too close. If I were to loose my Hyper Beam here … You would not escape unscathed!" Rayquaza spoke with concern.

"So?! We accepted that from the start!" said Pikachu.

"Well said!" Rayquaza spoke as it prepared the Hyper Beam to blast the falling star. "Take charge of your destiny!" Rayquaza unleashed the powerful attack on the meteor destroying it.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" we shouted.

"Did Rayquaza succeed?" Gandalf asked.

"It did, but when it blew up the star we were knocked out of conscious," said Jeffrey.

"What happened then?" the old man asked.

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"Hey. Hey, can you hear …" we heard a voice which belongs to Alakazam, "Snap out of it!"

I heard Pikachu, "Urgggh …"

"Regained consciousness!" I heard Alakazam.

I woke up finding that Pikachu and I were surrounded by Caterpie, Bellsprout, Lombre, Jumpluff, Snubbull, Alakazam's team, Octillery, Shiftry, and Blastoise. We were in the Hill of the Ancients.

"Who brought us here?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Pikachu.

"Awesome, you're alive! You really had all of us worried!" Lombre spoke in a joyful tone.

"You were incredible!" Octillery praised us.

"Snivel … I'm so glad you're safe! It's fantastic!" tears began flooding Caterpie's eyes.

"Everyone … Thank you. But … What about the star?! What happened to it?!" said Pikachu.

Kwaaaaaah! It was Xatu spreading its wings and reassured us, "Fear not! The star is no more. Though it will not be right away … The disasters shall soon be calmed."

"What about our team members? Where are Duskull and Lunatone?" Pikachu asked.

"Be calm. Duskull and Lunatone are safe," Xatu spoke in a reassuring tone.

"Really! We did it, Jeffrey! Everything worked! We've won peace!" Pikachu spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Yippee! This is the greatest!" said Snubbull.

"This calls for a celebration!" Charizard announced.

"Let me shoot my Hydro Pump to kick it off!" Blastoise spoke as it readied its water guns.

"Whoa, hold on there! Don't you point those things at me! Face the other way! The other way!" said Lombre but was ignored.

"No, no! Let it loose! Hahaha!" Shiftry spoke in a delighted tone.

We all laughed except Lombre, "Y-you've gotta be kidding me!" Lombre took several steps back and Octillery went right behind it.

"I'll secure him so he can't get away," she spoke and held onto it with her tentacles.

"Oh? Not bad!" Charizard agreed.

"What, you're serious?! Noooo! Don't!" said Lombre.

Everyone joined in and laughed just as Blastoise began shooting out water from its guns.

Before I could join the others, I heard a voice, "Jeffrey …" I recognized it belonging to Gardevoir who appeared only in front of me.

"We owe everything to you, Jeffrey, and your friends. Peace has returned to our world. Thank you for everything. And now … Jeffrey, your role here has ended. Soon, you must return to your own world. It is time to bid farewell," said Gardevoir.

Something was happening to my body as if I was disintegrating. "Jeffrey … I am so sorry for this … To everyone … Please bid farewell …" Gardevoir gave her last words to me before disappearing.

The celebration ended with Caterpie noticing what was happening to me, "Oh? Jeffrey?"

Everybody turned to me, "Jeffrey! Your body … What's happening to you?"

"Pikachu, and everyone … I'm sorry. But I have to leave," I spoke in a sad tone and it shocked everybody except Xatu.

"What?!" Snubbull spoke as it could not believe it.

"Wh-what are you saying?!" Bellsprout spoke in a sad tone.

"Everyone … Thank you for everything all this time," I said.

"Huh? Leave …? What do you mean, leave?" Pikachu asked.

"My role as a PokeMon has ended. I have to return to the human world," I said.

"Unbelievable!" Alakazam commented.

"Go back … To the human world?!" Tyranitar spoke in a shocked tone.

"Huh? W-why …? Why? I don't understand! Why do you have to leave?!" Pikachu spoke as he did not get it. "Didn't we … Aren't we friends?"

"Yes. You will always be my friend, Pikachu. I will never forget you," I said.

"Don't go, Jeffrey …" Pikachu begged and tears flooded his eyes.

"I'm blessed to have met you," I said.

"I … What am I going to do when you're gone, Jeffrey?" Pikachu asked and began to cry.

"I'm so very sorry. Good-bye," I said.

"Jeffrey!" Jumpluff, Charizard, Bellsprout, and Caterpie spoke in a sad a tone. My spirit was being lifted into space. Everybody were saddened about my departure except Xatu.

I heard voices when I'm at space, "Your friend is heartbroken … A true friend … A friend for life … You finally realize it now … If you wish … And wish very strongly … Perhaps you will meet again."

Gandalf noticed tears flooded Pikachu's eyes, "I understand it must have been hard to see your best friend leave."

Pikachu said something and Gardevoir translated it for him.

**Pikachu's Point of View**

At the second Jeffrey left, "Jeffrey! No!" I shouted.

"Snivel … Jeffrey … Why … I don't understand …" Caterpie began crying.

"Why? Why was it necessary to leave us …?" tears flooded the eyes of Charizard.

"Jeffrey saved my life … But I hadn't done anything to show my thanks … Left … Before I could even say thanks …" Shiftry regretted and cried.

"You're right … Just upped and went like that … Why now? Why when the world's been saved? Just when things were going to get better …" Lombre began sobbing.

"This was coming … Our world, it was saved by Jeffrey. I look back now … When bound for the sky, Jeffrey seemed … As if resigned. Resigned to accept what was to come," said Xatu.

"I think I know …" I said catching everyone's attention. "Jeffrey must have … Jeffrey must have become a PokeMon to save us. And when … When the star was destroyed … Jeffrey knew that would be the time to leave …" I began crying, "Why … Why didn't Jeffrey tell me earlier …? If this was coming … Why didn't Jeffrey tell me?"

"Those words couldn't be spoken. As much as you are heart-broken now … Jeffrey must have felt the same pain of leaving. Try to understand, Pikachu," Alakazam stated the fact.

Gardevoir finished translating what Pikachu was saying to Gandalf.

"Jeffrey, where did you go afterward?" the old man asked.

"I don't remember anything about me being a human," Jeffrey dodged the question.

"Perhaps Lady Galadriel of Lorien can help you bringing the lost memories back," said Gandalf. "Will you tell me what happened next?"

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

I said, "I don't want to leave … I want to stay longer … With my invaluable … Irreplaceable friend …"

My spirit returned to the PokeMon world and my body of the Machop was restored. Everyone gathered at the rescue team base and I finally reunited with Pikachu who was over-delighted with me coming back. Everybody was joyed when I returned to them. Pikachu and I hugged each other when we reunited. There was a celebration for the night.


	18. Evolution and New Friend Areas

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

Several mornings later, Pikachu came to me, "Morning, Jeffrey! Did you just get up? I just went by the Pelipper Post Office. There were still rescue jobs posted on the Bulletin Board. Even though it's peaceful again, lots of PokeMon still need helping. Jeffrey! Let's keep on giving it our best like always!"

When we got out, "Jeffrey!" it was Caterpie and its friend Metapod.

"Good morning, Caterpie and Metapod. What's up?" I said.

"It's Snubbull! There's something weird going on!" said Caterpie.

"Snubbull is weird …? Weird, how?" Pikachu spoke with a doubtful tone.

"He looks completely different …" said Metapod.

"Jeffrey! Let's go to the square!" said Pikachu as we went to the Whiscash's pond.

We found Alakazam and a purple PokeMon. "Hi Alakazam!" said Pikachu.

"Hey, Alakazam? Have you seen Snubbull around? I heard something weird happened to him," I asked.

"I'm Snubbull," said the purple PokeMon appeared like a bulldog with two long fang-like growths on its lower jaw, flat curved ears, small black nose, black collar around its neck with two small white markings on it, around its wrists were two black band markings, and a short tail.

We were shocked except Alakazam. "Whaaaat?! You're Snubbull? But you don't look anything like the way you did before!" Pikachu was surprised.

"I don't really understand, either. I went into the cave there, and all of a sudden …" said Snubbull.

"What cave?" I asked.

"It appeared without me noticing. See? Right there," said Whiscash as it had relocated itself and there was an opening with stairs leading downwards.

"So you went in there …" said Pikachu.

"Yup. And I came out looking like this …" said Snubbull.

"Snubbull underwent 'evolution'. He evolved," said Alakazam.

"Evolution? Evolved? What's that about?" Pikachu did not seem to understand.

"PokeMon, upon satisfying certain conditions, may evolve. When a PokeMon undergoes evolution, its appearance changes," Alakazam stated the facts.

"Oh, wow! Your own appearance … That can change?!" said Pikachu.

"I suspect that cave is where evolution can take place. This is merely a guess … Perhaps evolution could not take place before because the world's balance was askew. However, now that the star has been destroyed … The world's balance has been restored … And perhaps that cave became unsealed," said Alakazam.

"So if I evolved, I would become like Metapod?!" Caterpie seemed to be enthusiastic about evolution.

"I wish … I want to be Butterfree quickly …" said Metapod.

"W-wait a second. I don't know if I like this or not … My cute little face turned all craggy …" Snubbull whined.

"Evolution is not a bad thing. Appearance isn't the only thing that changes through evolution. One's power and abilities may be enhanced, for example," said Alakazam.

"Oh! Really?! I … I might be stronger?!" Snubbull seemed to be convinced.

"That makes me want to evolve even more! I wish I could be Butterfree soon …" Metapod saw the desire.

"M-me too!" said Caterpie.

"Can we evolve if we go to that cave?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes. But it would depend on the conditions. Once you have evolved, you cannot change back to what you were," said Alakazam.

Snubbull attempted and Alakazam's words were found true. Snubbull reintroduced itself as Granbull.

"Jeffrey. We should go to the cave if we want to evolve," said Pikachu.

As we go in, the cave only allowed one PokeMon to enter. "Pikachu, do you want to evolve? It's your choice," I said.

"I'll try," Pikachu spoke as he entered the cave and nothing happened.

Pikachu came out and said, "I don't think I met the requirements. What about you try?"

I went in alone and heard, "A voice emanates from somewhere … Ye who seek awakening … This is Luminous Cave. Do ye seek a new evolution?"

"I do."

"Will you give an item?"

"No."

"You're not eligible for evolution. You're not a regular Machop. Come back when you reach the age of 20."

As a result of disappointment, I came out.

"Evolution. Is this how you get PokeMon that would never join your team?" Gandalf asked.

"It was the only solution," said Jeffrey.

"What are the conditions to evolve?" the old man asked.

"Most species evolve by accumulating enough experience," said Jeffrey.

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

In the Makuhita Dojo, two new mazes were opened. In the maze for Team Hydro, there were Poliwag in the first two floors. On the third floor, we faced off against a Blastoise and two other Water PokeMon:

Feraligator that resembled a humanoid alligator.

Swampert was also Ground type appearing like a beast with three-fingered hands, two orange gills that protrude from round patches on its cheeks, two large semicircular black fins that extend from the top of its orange yes to the back of its head, a big broad black tail fin, a white underside and orange ridged portions above its hands and three-toed feet.

The weakness of Team Hydro was mainly Grass element. After we completed the challenge, Makuhita gave us a Ginseng as a reward.

In the maze for Team Constrictor, the opponents in the first two floors were Tentacool. On the third floor we faced off against an Octillery, a Tentacruel, and

Cradily that was a Rock and Grass PokeMon that appeared like a plant with various yellow markings on its head, neck, and torso. It also had circular yellow eyespots and its eyes were concealed inside the dark, crescent opening on its head. It had eight pink tentacles resembling flower petals surrounding its head. Its long flexible neck had yellow bands in the center and its body was short, squat with four stubby growths along with a yellow oval target-like pattern on the chest.

Though Electric attacks could take down Octillery and Tentacruel, Cradily's weaknesses included Steel and Fighting attacks. After completing the challenge, Makuhita gave us a Ginseng and a Bonsly doll for completing all the mazes in the dojo.

We spent some time training new recruits and took them on rescue missions.

We had the recruits that we trained to evolve according to their will and some of the PokeMon species did not evolve. In the Wild Plains; we evolved Poochyena into Mightyena, Rattata into Raticate, and Zizagoon into Linoone. Farfetch'd, Zangoose, and Seviper did not need to evolve.

In the Power Plant, we get Electrode from Voltorb and Electabuzz from Elekid. We had Magnemite evolved into a new PokeMon we had not seen before, a Magneton that consisted of three Magnemite sticking together forming a triangular shape.

In the Ravaged Field, we evolved Spearow into a Fearow and Houndour into a Houndoom.

In Mt. Discipline, we evolved Tyrogue into a Hitmonlee. It was able to learn other moves from the Gulpin Link Shop: Meditate, Focus Energy, Rolling Kick and Double Kick while forgetting Tackle. Meditite evolved into a new PokeMon we had not encountered yet, a Medicham that had a red cap and red stubby legs. Its body and arms were thinner.

We evolved Wooper into a new PokeMon we had not encountered, a Quagsire that appeared to be more amphibious having a broad round head, wide mouth, tiny black eyes, wavy purple stripe ran down its back, a dark blue fin along its spine, slimy slippery skin, hands and feet having three digits.

In the Thunder Meadow, we get Furret from Sentret and Manectric from Electrike. Chimecho, Plusle, and Minum did not need to evolve.

In the Mist-Rise Forest, we get Ledian from evolving a Ledyba. There are certain species of PokeMon that evolve twice and evolution was one way to get PokeMon that were less likely to join our team. Weedle first evolved into Kakuna a cocoon that learned Harden. Like Silcoon and Cascoon, Kakuna could not move on its own. We took it out and had it evolve into Beedrill that learned Fury Attack. Yanma was the only PokeMon that did not require evolution.

After hearing a conversation between Caterpie and Metapod, I accepted Caterpie as a member of our team and helped it fulfil its wish. It accumulated experience when it trained with us at the dojo and going on rescue missions. It first evolved into Metapod that learned Harden and then into Butterfree learning Confusion.

Beldum first evolved into Metang that learned Metal Claw and Psychic attacks along with Pursuit and Scary Face. We learned that Steel attacks were strong against Rock and Ice PokeMon but not very effective on Steel, Water, Fire, and Electric PokeMon. With enough experience, Metang evolved into Metagross.

Bagon first evolved into Shelgon that learned Protect that made the user unaffected by opponents. With enough experience, Shelgon evolved into Salamence that learned the Flying move Fly. The move Fly had two different functions: first in combat the user flew up then swooped to attack. Second as a hidden move, it was a requirement to return to Sky Tower if we were to take rescue missions there.

When we took rescue missions in Sky Tower, we recruited Tropius that lived in the Jungle, Solrock that shared Mt. Moonview with Lunatone, and Shuppet that lived in the Darkness Ridge with Duskull.

In the Energetic Forest, Slakoth first evolved into Vigoroth and with enough experience Vigoroth evolved into Slaking. We evolved Mankey into a new PokeMon we had not encountered, a Primeape that appeared like an ape with shackles on its wrists and ankles.

In the Flyaway Forest, we get Noctowl from Hoothoot. Pidgey first evolved into Pidgeotto and with enough experience Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot. After we evolved Swablu into Altaria, it learned Dragon Breathe.

In the Mushroom Forest, we get Parasect from Paras. When Shroomish evolved into Breloom, it also had Fighting element and learned Mach Punch. After Seedot evolved into Nuzleaf, it learned Pound by forgetting Bide. Nuzleaf could evolve but required something else.

In the Safari, we evolved the Nidorans into Nidorina and Nidorino, they could evolve but required something else. Doduo and Phanpy evolved into two new PokeMon we had not encountered yet:

Dodrio had three heads: one for joy, one for sorrow, and one for anger.

Donphan resembled an armored elephant.

In Mt. Deepgreen, we get Grumpig from Spoink. One way to get Graveler was to evolve Geodude and Graveler required something else to evolve. We evolved Teddiursa into a new PokeMon we had not seen before, an Ursaring that resembled a grizzly bear standing on twos.

In the Jungle, one way to get Gloom was to evolve Oddish. There were two ways to evolve Gloom but required two different items. Exeggcute would not evolve by experience. Tangela and Tropius did not need to evolve.

Poliwag first evolved into Poliwhirl that had two arms with white hands and no longer had the fin. There were two different ways to evolve but require two different items.

Onix and Scyther required something else to evolve.

In the Darkness Ridge, we get Dusclops from Duskull and evolved Shuppet into a new PokeMon we had not seen before, a Banette that resembled a marionette with a zipper in its mouth.

We received news from Pelipper that new Friend Areas were on sale. We bought access to Mt. Cleft to recruit Aron; Ancient Relic to recruit Baltoy and Aerodactly; Scorched Plains and Crater recruit the Fire PokeMon; Frigid Cavern to recruit Swinub and Snorunt; Echo Cave to recruit Zubat, Mawile, Nosepass, and Whismur; Poison Swamp to recruit Grimer and Koffing; Turtleshell Pond to recruit Azurill; Shallow Beach, Ice Floe Beach, Treasure Sea, Bountiful Sea, and Deep-Sea Floor to recruit the PokeMon that lived in the ocean. When we checked with Wigglytuff about the Friend Areas of Groudon and Rayquaza, it could not get Volcanic Pit and Stratos Lookout for us.

After recruiting Aron and Baltoy from Mt. Steel, we evolved Baltoy into Claydol. Aron first evolved into Lairon and then into a new PokeMon we had not encountered before, an Aggron that resembled an armored two-legged beast.

In the Frigid Cavern, we get Piloswine from Swinub and Glailie from Snorunt. Piloswine learned Fury Attack after evolution. We learned that Ice attacks were strong against Ground, Grass, Flying, and Dragon PokeMon but not very effective on Steel, Fire, and Water PokeMon.

In the Poison Swamp, we evolved Koffing into a Weezing and Grimer into a new PokeMon we had not seen before, a Muk that was a larger sludge with two arms.

In Treasure Sea, we get Armaldo from Anorith and evolved Carvanha into a new PokeMon we had not encountered, a Sharpedo that resembled a shark without a tail.

In the Bountiful Sea, we get Tentacruel from Tentacool and evolved Slowpoke into a new PokeMon we had not seen before, a Slowbro that had a shellfish biting its tail. Shellder did not seem to evolve by experience but required something else.

In the Ice Floe Beach, we first evolved Spheal into Sealeo. Evolution brought us two new PokeMon we had not encountered: Seel became Dewgong that was a sea lion that did not stick its tongue out and had a horn on the forehead. Sealeo evolved into a Walrein that resembled a walrus.

We get Omastar from Omanyte and a Pelipper from Wingull.

In the Echo Cave, we first evolved Whismur into a Loudred and with enough experience Loudred evolved into a new PokeMon we had not seen before, an Exploud that had a larger mouth, protruding tubes with holes along its body, two peg-like teeth on each jaw, yellow semicircular patterns at the sides, arms having three thin stripes below its elbow, three-fingered hands, and four claws on each foot.

Nosepass and Mawile did not need to evolve. Zubat first evolved into Golbat and it required a certain amount of IQ to evolve.

In dungeons we found gummies to give to the PokeMon: Red for Fire, Blue for Water, Green for Bug, Yellow for Electric, Orange for Fighting, Purple for Ghost, Pink for Poison, White for Normal, Black for Dark, Brown for Ground, Gray for Rock, Silver for Steel, and Gold for Psychic. There was Grass Gummy for Grass type and Flying Type favored Sky Gummy. Giving the PokeMon Gummies raised not only their IQ but also their physical attack and defensive strengths as well as their special powers and defense.

By giving Golbat Sky and Pink Gummies, its IQ rose sharply to the sufficient amount that was required to evolve. Golbat evolved into a new PokeMon we had not encountered, a Crobat that had a stubby pair of feet, second pair of wings with greenish-blue undersides and two stubby fingers, a small mouth with teeth constantly bared, and longer pointed ears.

We fed Azurill with White Gummies until its IQ reached the required amount to evolve. First it evolved into Marill and the element changed from Normal to Water. By accumulating experience we evolved Marill into Azumarill that resembled a rabbit.

We recruited the Growlithe that lived in the Scorched Plains and it required something else to evolve.

From Mt. Blaze, we recruited Torkoal, Magby, Numel, and Slugma that lived in the Crater. Torkoal did not need to evolve. We get Magmar from Magby, Magcargo from Slugma, and Numel from Camerupt that learned Rock Slide.

"Are there any new dungeons you explored?" Gandalf asked.

"There are," said Jeffrey.

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

When we bought access to the Friend Area Furnace Desert, a new dungeon was opened for us to explore, the Desert Region.

We recruited Sandshrew and Trapinch that were stronger than the ones we encountered.

Shedinja and Nosepass inhabited the first six floors.

From the seventh to 13th floor we encountered Hitmontop a species of Fighting PokeMon appeared like a humanoid with blue spherical body with a brown triangular patch on its chest, short legs with white bands near the hands and feet that were large blue having a circular brown pad on the underside, skinny brow tail with a blue spiked sphere, round brown head with flat curved extensions on either side along with a single spike on top, and spherical hands with not digits.

The Baltoy living in the floors between 12 and 20 were stronger than the ones in Mt. Steel.

Sandslash, Gligar, and Dusclops occupied the floors between 15 and 20.

The most frustrating part about the dungeon was the sandstorms that we were buffeted by along wild Hitmontop, Shedinja, and Dusclops.

We get Sandslash by evolving Sandshrew and Trapinch first evolved into a new PokeMon we had not encountered before, a Vibrava that was also Dragon type appeared like a dragonfly with two antennae, mouth with two large white teeth protruding from each side, skinny yellow body, four skinny black legs with slender feet, four green rhombus-shaped wings with black edges, and rhombus-shaped ends on its tail. After evolution, it learned Dragon Breathe. When accumulated enough experience, Vibrava evolved into Flygon.

We recruited Cacnea from Mt. Thunder and evolved it into Cacturne.

When we bought the Friend Area Secretive Forest, we gained access to the Darknight Relic that was inhabited by Ghost PokeMon.

We recruited the Gastly and two other new PokeMon:

Misdreavus had lower body had several small appendages and resembled a ruffled dress, several round red gems around its neck, and long flowing lilac-tipped hair.

Sableye was also Dark type having a dark purple body, blue gemstone-like eyes, a red gemstone on its chest, two blue gems and a red gem on its back, sharp teeth, and claws. Sableye was the only PokeMon species that did not have weaknesses and it was best to use normal attack to take it down.

The Shedinja appeared throughout the whole dungeon.

Shuppet inhabited the first five floors.

Banette lived in the floors between six and ten.

From the seventh to 11th floor we encountered Haunter, a Ghost and Poison PokeMon having a gaseous body with a round head, a pair of disembodied hands that had three pointed fingers, three large spiked protrusions on either side, several pointed teeth, and a jagged tail.

Duskull occupied the floors between 11 and 15.

There were wild Gengar in the floors between 12 and 15.

Misdreavus and Sableye did not need to evolve. We first evolved Gastly into Haunter and it required something else to evolve again.

With the Friend Area Secretive Forest, we recruited Venonat, Nincada, Spinarak, and Pineco. We get Ariados by evolving Spinarak, Venomoth from Venonat, and Forretress from Pineco. Venomoth learned Silver Wind and Gust attacks while Forretress learned the Electric attack Zap Cannon.

We evolved Nincada into a new PokeMon we had not encountered, a Ninjask that was Bug and Flying PokeMon appeared like cicada with wings, yellow body with accents of black and gray, the band pools into a circular pattern on its forehead between the pointed crests on the sides of its head, a solid black band between its gleaming eyes, grey arms with yellow claws turned inward and a similar pair of black legs. It learned the moves: Screech, Double Team, and Fury Cutter. To our surprise, we also got a Shedinja when we evolved Nincada.

After we purchased access to Aged Chamber AN and Aged ChamberO?, we explored the Unown Relic. Unown was the only PokeMon species lived in that dungeon; it was Psychic type and shaped like the 26 letters of the alphabet along with the exclamation and question marks. The Unown did not need to evolve.

When we purchased access to Serene Sea, two different dungeons in the ocean was opened and required the HM Dive. First we explored the Grand Sea where we recruited seven species of new Water PokeMon:

Qwilfish was also Poison type resembling a porcupine fish.

Kabuto having Rock element appeared like a shellfish with a dome-shaped shell.

Corsola having Rock element appeared like a coral.

Horsea resembled a sea horse.

Krabby resembled a crab.

Staryu appeared like a starfish with a jewel on the center.

Mantine that was also Flying type resembled a manta ray.

Wingull inhabited the first five floors.

Tentacool lived in the first nine floors.

Slowpoke occupied the floors between six and 14.

On the tenth, 15th, 20th, and 25th we encountered Dragonite, a species of Dragon and Flying PokeMon appeared like a dragon standing on two legs less fierce than Salamence.

Anorith inhabited the floors between 14 and 23.

On the 20th and 30th floors we encountered Vaporeon, a Water PokeMon appeared similar to Eevee but had a long fish tail.

Tentacruel inhabited the floors between 21 and 30.

Kabutops occupied the floors between 24 and 30.

Between the 25th and 30th floor there were two different species: Slowbro and Kingler that resembled a larger crab with a large pincer.

Seadra lived in the floors between 27 and 30.

We found two exclusive items: the Deep Sea Tooth and the Deep Sea Scale. We wondered what were those used for.

Corsola and Qwilfish did not need to evolve. Like Shellder, we did not have the means to make Staryu evolve. Krabby evolved into Kingler and Kabuto evolved into Kabutops that learned Slash. Horsea first evolved into Seadra and it required something else to make it evolve.

The second dungeon undersea we explored was Far-off Sea where we recruited three new Water PokeMon:

Wailmer that resembled a ball-shaped whale.

Luvdisc appeared like a heart-shaped fish.

Clamperl that resembled a bivalve.

Shellder lived in the first eight floors.

Omanyte inhabited the first nine floors.

Krabby occupied the first ten floors.

There were two different species living in the floors between six and 14: Slowpoke and Seel.

Spheal lived in the floors between 10 and 19.

Anorith inhabited the floors between 14 and 23.

Vaporeon was encountered on the 20th, 30th, 50th, 60th, and 70th floors.

There were two different species occupying the floors between 20 and 29: Grimer and Omastar.

Kingler lived in the floors between 26 and 35.

Slowbro inhabited the floors between 30 and 36.

Carvanha occupied the floors between 30 and 39.

Starmie, Armaldo, and Sealeo were encountered between the 35th and 44th floors.

From the 45th to the 50th floor, we encountered Lapras that was also Ice type appeared like a plesiosaur with a shell on its back.

There were two new species encountered: Dratini was a Dragon PokeMon resembled a serpent-like dragon. Slowking appeared similar to Slowpoke but had a shellfish biting its head.

Dewgong and wild Octillery were encountered between the 55th and 64th floor.

Muk, Sharpedo, and Walrein lived in the floors between 60 and 69.

There were two new species encountered between the 70th and 75th floor: Kingdra appeared like a mix between sea horse and dragon. Wailord resembled a huge whale.

We found two locked doors and there could be a dungeon to find those keys.

It also required something else to use the Deep Sea Tooth and the Deep Sea Scale to evolve Clamperl; Luvdisc did not need to evolve; and we get Wailord by evolving Wailmer.

We bought access to the Friend Area Mystic Lake to recruit Dratini and Lapras.

"Are there other dungeons that were not opened by purchasing Friend Areas?" Gandalf asked.

"There are others," Jeffrey replied.


	19. Earning Friend Areas

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We explored the Joyous Tower and the most frustrating thing was that we became level one after entering. The good news was that we could bring items and we could do some recruiting.

We recruited Wurmple, Diglett, Eevee, Porygon2, and Ponyta. There were many new PokeMon that joined our team:

Bulbasaur was a Grass and Poison PokeMon resembled a dinosaur with a plant bulb on its back.

Treecko was a Grass PokeMon resembled a gecko with a bushy tail.

Taillow was a Normal and Flying PokeMon resembled a tiny swallow.

Pichu was an Electric PokeMon appeared similar to Pikachu but its tail was smaller and black.

Spinda was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a panda with brown spots.

Chikorita was a Grass PokeMon that appeared like a reptile with a necklace of buds, four short legs with a single nailed toe on each foot, and a leaf on top of its head.

Psyduck was a Water PokeMon resembled a duck having a headache.

Torchic was a Fire PokeMon resembled a chick.

Cyndaquil was a Fire PokeMon resembled a mouse with a flame on its back.

Smoochum was a female Ice and Psychic PokeMon resembled a baby with golden hair reaching her shoulders, a tuft of hair on top of her head, large pink lips, and cream-colored chest, arms, and feet.

Skitty was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a kitten with a hand on its tail.

Igglybuff was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a small balloon with rounded tuft of hair on top of its head.

Chansey was a female Normal PokeMon that shaped like an oval with three hair-like growths on the sides of her head tipped with a darker shade of pink and an egg on a dark pink pouch on the center of her belly, stubby arms, and small dark pink feet.

Most of the species we had encountered were from the previous dungeons but not every of them like in Purity Forest. There were wild Gardevoir, wild Granbull, and wild Wigglytuff.

There were four new species we encountered:

Clefable was a Normal PokeMon appeared like a fairy.

Bellossom was a beautiful Grass PokeMon resembled a humanoid flower.

Victreebel was a Grass and Poison PokeMon appeared like a pitcher plant with fangs.

Blissey was a female Normal PokeMon appeared similar to Chansey but had hair-like curls on either side of her head and wing-like tufts that grow from her hips and shoulders creating the impression of dress.

We came across an unlikely item: a Joy Ribbon that damages we took from opponents added to our experience.

By accumulating experience, we get Dugtrio by evolving Diglett and Rapidash from Ponyta.

The Wurmple was one of the most unique PokeMon as one of them evolved into a Cascoon that learned Harden and Cascoon evolved into Dustox that learned Confusion while forgetting Poison Sting. The other Wurmple evolved into a Silcoon that learned Harden and Silcoon evolved into a new PokeMon we had not seen before, a Beautifly that was also Flying type resembling a beautiful butterfly with a straw-like mouth and it learned Absorb by forgetting Poison Sting.

We evolved Smoochum into a new PokeMon we had not encountered yet, a Jynx that appeared like a human shape wearing a skirt along with having long golden hair and big lips.

Psyduck evolved into a new PokeMon we had not seen before, a Golduck that was a blue humanoid duck without any head problems.

Taillow evolved into a new PokeMon we had not encountered before, a Swellow that had a crest on its head.

Spinda and Porygon2 did not need to evolve. The Eevee, Skitty, Chansey, and Igglybuff did not seem to evolve based on experience.

Raising the IQ of Chansey could make it evolve into Blissey.

One way to get Jigglypuff was to feed Igglybuff with White Gummies until its IQ reached the required amount to evolve. We did not have the means to make Jigglypuff evolve again.

Bulbasaur first evolved into a new PokeMon, an Ivysaur in which the bulb turned into a flower and with sufficient experience Ivysaur evolved into another new PokeMon, a Venusaur that the flower became a plant.

Chikorita first evolved into a new PokeMon, a Bayleaf appeared like a dinosaur with a large leaf shaped like a scythe protruding from its head and curled leaf-like growths sprouting in a ring around its neck. With sufficient experience, Bayleaf evolved into another new PokeMon, a Meganium that had stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose each tipped with its own anther and leaves around its neck sprouted into a large pink flower with a yellow central pattern and white tips.

Treecko first evolved into a new PokeMon, a Grovyle that had a crest, three long leaves on its wrists, and two tails with leafy appearance. With sufficient experience, Grovyle evolved into another new PokeMon, a Sceptile that had two crests on its head, red belt-like band across its waist, two rows of yellow nodules, and a tail shaped like a palm tree's branch.

Cyndaquil first evolved into a new PokeMon, a Quilava that appeared like furret and with sufficient experience Quilava evolved into another new PokeMon, a Typhlosion that appeared like a badger.

Torchic first evolved into a new PokeMon, a Combusken appearing like a chicken with arms each having a three-clawed hand that was also Fighting type and learned Double Kick. When accumulated sufficient experience; Combusken evolved into another new PokeMon, a Blaziken that had a red body with accents of beige, yellow, and gray, V-shaped crest on its head, behind its head were beige hair-like feathers that continued downward surrounding its chest and abdomen, grey hands with three fingered claws, shaggy yellow feathers covering its legs, and hooked beak. After evolution, Blaziken learned Blaze Kick.

The second dungeon we explored was Southern Cavern filled with Rock and Ground PokeMon.

We recruited a Rhyhorn and two new species:

Cubone was a Ground PokeMon appeared like humanoid lizard wearing a skull helmet holding a bone used as a club or as boomerang that were exclusive Ground attacks.

Larvitar was a Rock and Ground PokeMon appeared like a reptile with rocky skin, blunt spike on top of its head, short rounded snout, triangular black markings below and on the upper corners of its red eyes, and red scales covering its diamond-shaped belly.

The Geodude in the first six floors were stronger than the ones in Mt. Steel.

The wild Diglett in the first seven floors were tougher than the ones in Joyous Tower.

The Seedot in the first nine floors were stronger than the ones in Uproar Forest.

There were tougher Nidoking in the floors between eight and 19.

The Phanpy living in the floors between 10 and 19 were tougher than the ones in the Great Canyon.

Vibrava was encountered between the 12th and 20th floor.

Tough Baltoy occupied the floors between 12 and 22.

The Gligar in the floors between 15 and 25 were tougher than the ones in Mt. Thunder.

There were tougher Ariados in the floors between 20 and 30.

Wild Dugtrio were encountered between the 20th and 31st floor.

From the 21st to the 30th floor we encountered Marowak that appeared similar to Cubone but had a white head.

The wild Graveler in the floors between 25 and 36 were tougher than the ones in Magma Cavern.

There were tougher Flygon between the 31st and 39th floor.

Donphan was encountered between the 31st and 40th floor.

The Pupitar living in the floors between 37 and 45 were tougher than the ones in Mt. Freeze.

The Golem, Onix, and Rhydon on the floors between 40 and 50 were tougher.

In the 49th and 50th floor, we found two Metal Coats and perhaps we could use those for evolution. However it took more than just Metal Coat to make Onix and Scyther evolve.

With sufficient experience, we evolved Cubone into Marowak and Rhyhorn into Rhydon. Larvitar first evolved into Pupitar and when accumulated sufficient experience Pupitar evolved into Tyranitar.

The third dungeon we explored was Wyvern Hill where we recruited the Dratini.

We also recruited Totodile a Water PokeMon appeared like a small alligator with red spines on its back and tail along with a V-shaped pattern that extended to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern.

The Bagon in the first four floors were tougher than the ones in Lapis Cave.

Wild Jumpluff inhabited the floors between four and 23.

There were tougher Altaria living in the floors between five and ten.

From the sixth to 15th we encountered Ludicolo a Grass and Water PokeMon resembled a duck-billed humanoid with a furry yellow body and lily pad on top of its head.

There were tougher Shelgon occupying the floors between nine and 16.

Vibrava were encountered between tenth and 16th floor.

From the 12th to 20th floor there was Dragonair a Dragon PokeMon resembled a serpent-like dragon having a small horn in the middle of its forehead, two stylized wings on its head, and blue orbs on the lower neck and near the tip of its tail

The Oddish living in the floors between 13 and 20 were tougher than the ones in Sinister Woods.

Salamence inhabited the floors between 21 and 30.

Flygon lived in the floors between 22 and 29.

Dragonite occupied the floors between 25 and 30.

We found a new item a Dragon Scale and it could be used for evolution. There were two doors required keys.

Totodile first evolved into a new PokeMon we had not encountered, a Croconaw that had three clusters of red spikes on its body: one with three points on its head, one with two points on its back, and a diamond-shaped spike on its tail. With sufficient experience, Croconaw evolved into Feraligator.

Dratini first evolved into Dragonair. With sufficient experience, Dragonair evolved into Dragonite that learned Wing Attack.

* * *

"Do you remember the Solar Cave Whiscash spoke of?" Gandalf asked.

"We explored that dungeon," said Jeffrey.


	20. Keys from the Solar Cave

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We explored the Solar Cave that was inhabited by Psychic PokeMon.

We recruited Natu that was stronger than the ones in Purity Forest and a Wynaut. There were four new PokeMon that joined our team:

Girafarig was also Normal type resembling a giraffe.

Abra that appeared like a floating fox with hands and a long tail.

Drowzee that appeared like a tapir with hands standing on two legs.

Mr. Mime that resembled a clown.

The Beldum inhabiting the first four floors were more durable but just like the ones in Mt. Steel as it only knew Take Down.

Spoink lived in the first five floors.

Jynx occupied the first six floors.

Lunatone and Metang inhabited the floors between eight and 12.

From the ninth to 14th floor there was Hypno that appeared similar to Drowzee but had a pendulum.

From the tenth to 15th floor there was Kirlia that wore a tutu, it had green hair reached down to its shoulders, and two red horns like hairpins.

Wild Wobbuffet were encountered between 11th and 15th floor.

The Chimecho living in the floors between 12 and 17 were stronger than the ones in Mt. Freeze.

Kadabra were encountered sleeping on the floors between 13 and 20. It had whiskers, a star on its forehead, and a spoon on its hand.

Medicham lived on the floors between 15 and 20.

Grumpig and Claydol occupied the floors between 16 and 20.

There were special items discovered in the dungeon: keys, Moonstone, and Sunstone. We used two of the keys to open doors to get HM Waterfall and a Link Cable. On the 20th floor, we had Abra to cross the water to get HM Surf.

* * *

"Were the stones and the Link Cable used for evolution?" Gandalf asked.

"Certain PokeMon species evolve using the Link Cable and the stones," said Jeffrey.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

With the Moonstones; we get Nidoqueen from Nidorina, Nidoking from Nidorino, and Wigglytuff from Jigglypuff.

The Moonstone turned Skitty into a new PokeMon, a Delcatty resembling a cat with pointed whisker-like protrusion on each cheek, purple ears having three tufts of fur at the tips, purple ruff-like collar with pin-like extensions around its neck, and purple flower-like tuft of hair on the end of its thin tail. The Sunstone was one way to evolve Gloom and it became Bellossom.

With the Link Cable, I evolved from Machoke into a Machamp that had four strong arms and my skin became bluish grey.

Girafarig and Mr. Mime did not need to evolve. With enough experience, Wynaut evolved into Wobbuffet, Abra evolved into Kadabra, and Natu evolved into Xatu.

We went back to Solar Cave to get more keys and Link Cables. With the Link Cables, we get Golem from Graveler, Gengar from Haunter, and Kadabra into Alakazam.

When we combined the Link Cable with Deep Sea Tooth, we evolved Clamperl into Huntail that had a serpentine body with orange semi-circular fins run the length of its spine, two additional fins on the underside of its lower jaw, a large fan-like fin projects from the top of its head, white spots bordered by orange rings dotted the body and face, and a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

Another way to evolve Clamperl was to use the Link Cable and the Deep Sea Scale, it became Gorebyss a beautiful serpent with nose of a dolphin, two purple shells on its chest, a long purple-tipped fin extends from the top of its head, a thin pointed fin extending beneath its head, purple circular fin at the end of its tail, and two white bands near its base.

By combining the Link Cable and Metal Coats, we get Steelix from Onix and Scizor from Scyther.

We returned to Far-off Sea with the keys and we unlocked two doors obtaining two special TMs containing the moves Vacuum-Cut and Wide Slash. We recruited the Lapras that did not need to evolve.

We returned to Wyvern Hill to unlock the two doors to obtain the Sun Ribbon to an Eevee and the HM Fly. However, we had to raise an Eevee's IQ first by giving it White Gummies before using the Sun Ribbon to evolve it into a new PokeMon we had not encountered, an Espeon that was Psychic type having slender legs, dainty paws, lilac fur, large ears, tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small red gem embedded in its forehead.

* * *

"Are there other dungeons that require the use of the other HMs?" Gandalf asked.

"There are six," Jeffrey answered.


	21. Waterfall Pond

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

Before we explored Waterfall Pond, we bought access to the Friend Area Waterfall Lake. With the HM Waterfall, we were able to enter the dungeon filled with Water PokeMon living in fresh water.

The Poliwag in the first five floors were stronger than the ones in the Silent Chasm.

The Wooper lived in the floors between three and six were stronger than the ones in the Sinister Woods.

Totodile occupied the floors between six and ten.

We recruited nine species:

Mudkip resembled a four-legged creature with a crest on top of its head, orange gills in the cheek, and a fin as a tail.

Lotad was also Grass type had a duck-bill and lily pad on its back.

Goldeen resembled a goldfish with a horn on its forehead.

Barboach was also Ground-type appeared like a loach with a jagged black line running its length, round blue nose with whiskers, two rounded blue pectoral fins with black spots, a single dorsal fin with black spots, and a round blue tail fin.

Surskit was also Bug type resembling a pond skater with a yellow cap having a single antenna and small semicircular pink markings under its eyes.

Corphish resembled a crayfish.

Squirtle resembled a turtle with a round tail.

Two species of weak fish joined us: Magikarp was redish orange with whiskers. Feebas was brown covered in dark irregular spots having a tail and pectoral fins in dull blue and tattered along with a triangular dorsal fin had a hole in the middle.

Poliwhirl inhabited the floors between nine and 13.

Masquerain living in the floors between 12 and 19 was an exception to all the inhabitants of the pond.

Wild Lombre were encountered in the floors between 13 and 16.

From the 13th to 18th floor there was Marshtomp that was also Ground type appeared like a humanoid with a crest on top of its head, long arms with three fingered hands, and two black thins for tails.

Wild Whiscash and Quagsire inhabited the floors between 15 and 19.

From the 16th to 19th floor we encountered Poliwrath that appeared larger than Poliwhirl but much angrier.

After the exploration, we trained the recruits from the pond. Feebas did not require experience to evolve but something else. We get Masquerain from Surskit and Whiscash from Barboach.

Magikarp and Feebas learned just the attack Tackle. With sufficient experience, Magikarp evolved into a PokeMon we would never encounter in the wilds, a Gyarados that resembled a fierce looking serpent-like dragon that was also Flying type and learned Bite.

We evolved Corphish into a new PokeMon we had not encountered, a Crawdaunt that resembled a mean-looking lobster with a star on top of its head and it was also Dark type.

Goldeen evolved into a PokeMon we would never encounter in the wilds, a Seaking that was orange and black.

After we evolved Lotad into Lombre, it required something else to evolve Lombre.

Mudkip first evolved into Marshtomp that learned Mud Shot and with enough experience it evolved into Swampert.

Squirtle first evolved into a new PokeMon we had not seen before, a Wartortle that had ears. When Wartortle accumulated sufficient experience, it evolved into Blastoise.

* * *

"What about the HM Surf?" Gandalf asked.

"There was a special event the next morning," said Jeffrey.


	22. The Mirage PokeMon

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

As we trained our recruits, Pikachu and I had grown stronger than before. I learned the new powerful Fighting attack, Dynamic Punch, an explosive that could send foes in its blast radius zooming. The Thunder Wave was no longer necessary and Pikachu's moves were Thunderbolt, Thunder, Double Team, and Tail Whip.

The next day in the PokeMon square, "Oh? Who is that? Over there," Bellsprout spoke as it saw something.

"Never seen it before. It's not from around these parts," said Lombre.

"It's a Spinda," I said recognizing the PokeMon similar to the ones we encountered in the wilds of Joyous Tower.

"No more … I can't walk anymore … I'm falling down …" the Spinda spoke then collapsed into the ground.

"Goodness! It needs help!" said Bellsprout.

We hurried to Spinda and I said, "Pikachu and I will take care of it."

We took it back to our base and placed it in our bed.

"Wh-where …?"

"It's Jeffrey's house. It also happens to be our rescue team's base," said Pikachu.

"Oh! Did you maybe rescue me?" said Spinda. "Th-thank you."

"Hahaha, it's OK. There's no need for thanks," Pikachu spoke in a glad tone. Rather than that … what happened?"

Spinda introduced itself and said, "I like to travel. I've been traveling all over seeing the sights and other PokeMon. It was on my travels that I heard rumors of a mirage PokeMon …"

"A mirage PokeMon?" Pikachu spoke in a baffled tone.

"Yes! That! Isn't it exciting? Ever since then, I've been traveling all over in hopes of seeing the mirage PokeMon … But I've had no luck … Finally, I became dizzy from fatigue … And I must have passed out," Spinda spoke then fell down on the bed shocking us. "I … I'm giving up on my quest … I'm simply worn out …"

"Wait a second! Are you sure you won't regret giving up that easily?" Pikachu asked.

"But I … I've reached my physical limit … If I push myself any further, I will collapse again. It's not good for my health …" Spinda spoke in a sad tone. "Please, I want you to have this." It gave us a big white feather.

"What is this?" Pikachu asked.

"It's a … Clear Wing …" said Spinda.

"Clear Wing?" I asked.

"Yes. I found it on my travels. It's a wing of some sort. It's transparent, but … if you hold it up like this …" Spinda spoke as it held the feather. "See? Depending on the light it takes on many different colors. At first I thought it was just pretty to look at … but after checking around, it appears to be related to the mirage PokeMon somehow. But I couldn't learn anything beyond that. Sniff … It's very disappointing, but I'm giving up …" It walked in a rather wobbly way when it was exiting the house.

Pikachu came over to it, "Wait, are you OK? You're still unsteady on your feet."

"Oh, no. When I walk, I always totter. Bye," said Spinda.

"Clear Wing, huh … I don't have a clue what this is all about …" Pikachu spoke in a doubtful tone. "But the mirage PokeMon does interest you, right?"

"I want to know what it is," I said.

"I think Xatu is the one to ask for something like this," said Pikachu.

"We should return to the Hill of the Ancients in the Great Canyon," I said.

When we returned to the Hill of the Ancients bring the Clear Wing, Xatu turned to us, "What is it? Have you reason to see me?"

"What do you know about the Clear Wing?" I asked showing it to Xatu.

"Hm! This is a Clear Wing … I see. About the mirage PokeMon … That is what you wish to know?" Xatu spoke then spread out its wings and looked towards the horizon. "The mirage PokeMon … I know … Little about it …" It began thinking. It then turned to us, "However! There are PokeMon that live, breathe, and prosper with the very land. They … rage with the eruptions of volcanoes … roar as one with thunder … and race with the north wind. They are said to be shadows. Shadows of the mirage PokeMon. To the northwest, there lies a large island. An island known as the 'Three Fields'."

"Three Fields?" Pikachu asked.

"There is one such field. The Fiery Field! One of the PokeMon … a shadow of the mirage … is there. Go. You must go to the Fiery Field. The answers you seek … Perhaps they await you there," Xatu told us where to go.

"How are you going to get to the island?" Gandalf asked.

"We use the HM Surf get us across the water," said Jeffrey.

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

Like Mt. Blaze and Magma Cavern, the Fiery Field was favored by Fire PokeMon.

We recruited two new Fire PokeMon: Vulpix resembled a beautiful fox with six tails and Charmander that appeared like a lizard with a flaming tail.

The Numel in the first four floors, the Slugma in the first five floors, the Magby in the floors between six and nine, the Torkoal in the floors between nine and 14, and the Rapidash in the floors between 10 and 16 were stronger than the ones in Mt. Blaze.

The Magmar in the floors between four and seven were tougher than the ones in Magma Cavern.

From the 10th to 16th floor, there was Flareon that appeared similar to Eevee but it had red fur, yellow crest, yellow collar, and a yellow bushy tail.

Camerupt inhabited the floors between 15 and 21.

Quilava were encountered in the floors between 15 and 24.

Combusken lived in the floors between 22 and 29.

From the 26th to 29th floor there was Charmeleon that appeared similar to Charmander but had a crest on its head.

There were three exceptions in the Fiery Field:

Ursaring lived in the first five floors.

The Ditto in the floors between 10 and 20 were more durable than the ones in Frosty Forest.

In the floors between 17 and 25 there was Machoke a Fighting PokeMon looked similar to Machop as it was a three crested lizard. It had no tail but was muscular. It wore shorts along with a belt with a "P".

We found three Fire Stones that we could use to evolve PokeMon.

When we reached the 30th floor, there was a powerful Fire PokeMon resembled a lion with brown fur, long light grey mane, grey plates on either side of the mane, a plate beneath its cream belly fur on its chest, black cuff-like bands on its legs, grey paws with brown pads, red faceplate shaped like fins, a grey plate covers it muzzle resembling a handlebar mustache, and yellow crest with three sloped points on its forehead. "What compelled you to come? The likes of you have no business being here! I am Entei! I live surrounded by the fiery lava of volcanoes! If you refuse to leave … I shall forcefully expel you!"

Pikachu started with Double Team to increase evasiveness and I had Vital Throw ready. When it got closer, I used the link move of Leer and Focus Energy while Pikachu used Tail Whip. Entei used Fire Spin on me trapping me in the vortex and I was hurt by it. I used Dynamic Punch right at its brain sending it flying into the wall finishing it.

"Gwooooh! Urghgh … I … I lost …" Entei spoke in pain getting up after defeat. "You … What do you wish?"

I placed the Clear Wing right in front of it and it recognized it.

"Wh-what?! This is … the Clear Wing … I understand now. To meet that PokeMon … Stand aside," it spoke as it used its fiery blast on it.

"Entei didn't burn the Clear Wing did it?" Gandalf asked.

"The Clear Wing was undamaged and the fire turned it into the Red Wing," said Jeffrey.

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"Take this and go west! There, you will find the Lightning Field. You will know your path there! Now go! To the Lightning Field!" Entei told us where to go next and let us take the Red Wing.

After we rested in our rescue team base, we used the Fire Stones to evolve Growlithe into Arcanine and Vulpix into Ninetales. The Fire Stone was one of the ways to evolve Eevee and it became a Flareon.

We used the HM Surf to get us back to the island into the Lightning Field that was a home to Electric PokeMon.

We recruited a Mareep that resembled a sheep with an orange sphere at the end of its tail.

The Electrike in the first six floors were like the ones in Mt. Thunder.

There were wild Magnemite in the first seven floors.

Wild Pikachu inhabited the floors between six and ten.

From the seventh to 13th floor there was Flaaffy that appeared like a sheep without wool on its body.

The Plusle and Minum in the floors between seven and 14th floor along with the Elekid in floors between 15 and 21 were stronger than the ones in Thunderwave Cave.

From the eighth to 14th floor we encountered Jolteon that appeared similar to Eevee but it was yellow.

There were Electrode on the floors between 15 and 21.

The Ampharos in the floors between 16 and 21 along with the Manectric on the floors between 25 and 29 were tougher than the ones in Mt. Thunder.

From the 26th to the 29th floor there was Raichu that appeared similar to Pikachu but it was larger and orange with a longer tail.

There were two exceptions: tougher Cacturne in the floors between 11 and 17; the Tropius in the floors between 20 and 29.

We found two Thunder Stones and Pikachu could evolve under it.

"Pikachu, I like the way you are and I don't think you should evolve," I said.

"What makes you say that?" Pikachu asked.

"You're still strong as Pikachu and we get another Pikachu to evolve in your stead," I said.

"Sure. I like you as a Machop."

When we reached the 30th floor, there was a powerful Electric PokeMon appeared like a tiger with a thin light blue tail with sharp angles along with a spark-shaped formation at the end; mane like dull purple rain clouds; muzzle with a light blue X; thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around its red eyes; black faceplate with two bumps covering its forehead, nose, and ears; two long fangs protruding from its upper jaw; large claws each converge to a form a single and never retract. "Why … Why have you come …? This is Lightning Field. It is my … domain! I am Raikou! One who races with lightning! A body like roiling rain clouds! A roar that echoes thunder! Many have trespassed upon my domain … But what became of them? Let me demonstrate … And you, too, shall experience the pain they suffered!"

Pikachu started with Double Team to increase evasiveness and I dialed up Vital Throw. When it got closer, Pikachu used Tail Whip and I used the link move on Raikou. Raikou used Leer to lower my physical defensive strength. I used Dynamic Punch right at its brain sending it zooming into the wall defeating it.

"Gwooooooooooooooh! H-how dare you!" Raikou spoke in pain to get up. "How … How did this happen …? But regardless, you have won. Let me hear your wish."

I placed the Red Wing in front of it and it recognized it.

"Hm?! This … This is the Red Wing … You … Stand back!" Raikou used thunderbolt to electrify the Red Wing transforming it into the Sunset Wing. Its subtle gradation of yellow to red is a truly beauteous sight. "Go northeast! To a place called Northwind Field. You will find a PokeMon there named Suicune. If you are lucky enough to meet Suicune … Perhaps your wish will come true!" Raikou gave us directions and let us take the Sunset Wing.

One of the Thunder Stones was used to evolve Eevee into Jolteon.

"What element would Suicune be?" Gandalf asked.

"It's Water-type, the Water PokeMon in Northwind Field were the ones living in fresh water," said Jeffrey.

"Tell me about it," said the old man.

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next morning we traveled to Northwind Field to find Suicune.

The Poliwag in first four floors were tougher than the ones we encountered.

Azumarill lived in the floors between three and seven.

Crawdaunt were encountered in the floors between five and 10.

Poliwhirl inhabited the floors between 10 and 16.

Vaporeon occupied the floors between 10 and 17.

Poliwrath lived in the floors between 19 and 24.

Golduck inhabited the floors between 24 and 28.

From the 25th to 29th floor, there was Politoed that resembled a frog.

Wartortle and Croconaw were encountered in the floors between 27 and 29.

There were six species that were exceptions: Jynx in the first six floors; Delcatty in the floors between eight and 16; Muk in the floors between 17 and 25; and Absol in the floors between 28 and 29.

We recruited a Volbeat a male Bug PokeMon resembled a firefly and Delibird an Ice and Flying PokeMon appeared like a penguin with a white hollow tail, white feathers covering its head and chest, two three pointed crests above its eyes, black markings surround its circular eyes, light yellow beak and feet that had two digits each, and a single white spot on its stomach. The Delibird knew just an exclusive Normal move, Present, that damage or heal the opponent.

There was a locked door and we had to use a key when we returned to that dungeon. We found four Water Stones used for evolution.

When we reached the 30th floor, we heard, "Halt! Why are you here?!" There was a chilly wind. "Clear and bracing air … Crystalline, pure water … To stand guard over this beautiful and untainted land … That is why I am here." We guessed the voice belonged to Suicune that appeared to face us. It had white diamond-shaped spots, white face and underside, thick purple mane resembling aurora borealis, two white streamer-like tails that wave forward, large hexagonal cerulean blue crest on its forehead appeared like antlers of a Qilin with two prongs on either side of the base, a protrusion under its chin, and small paws with white paw pads. "I am Suicune! One who runs with the north wind! Intruders foul the air with their outside ills. There is but one solution for invaders: expulsion by force! Here I come!"

Pikachu used Double Team to increase evasiveness and I prepared my Vital Throw. Suicune used Rain Dance to start raining in the room. I waited while Pikachu used another Double Team. When Suicune approached us, Pikachu took it down in one hit with Thunder which was super effective.

"Gwooooooooooh! I have lost …" Suicune spoke in pain while taking several steps back. "I admit it. You are strong."

I placed the Sunset Wing right and it recognized it.

"This! The Sunset Wing! I see. You came seeking the mirage PokeMon … Step back. Kyuuuuuuuhn!" Suicune spoke as it casted north wind to swirl around the Sunset Wing transforming it into Rainbow Wing that glittered in the seven colors of the rainbow beautiful beyond description. "This Rainbow Wing … It is the key to meeting the mirage PokeMon. Take this wing … Take it to the mountain so high that its peak is obscured by clouds. Yes … Take it to Mt. Faraway! The mirage PokeMon is at its peak!" Suicune gave us the direction and we took the Rainbow Wing.

After we rested in our rescue team base, we used the Water Stones to evolve Staryu into Starmie, Lombre into Ludicolo, and Eevee into Vaporeon. With the Water Stone, the Shellder evolved into a new PokeMon we had not encountered, a Cloyster that was also Ice type resembling an oyster with a spiky shell.

"Now you have the Rainbow Wing. Did you use it on the mirage PokeMon?" Gandalf asked.

"I don't think so, but it helped us getting into Mt. Faraway," said Jeffrey.

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

There was a diversity of PokeMon in Mt. Faraway.

We recruited a Castform that was stronger than the ones in Purity Forest.

The Lunatone in the first five floors and the Solrock in the floors between six and 11 were similar to the ones in Sky Tower.

Hitmonchan inhabited the first nine floors.

The Snorunt in the first 11 floors were similar to those in Frosty Forest.

Azumarill occupied the 10th, 20th, 30th, and 35th floor.

From the 10th to 19th floor there were Marshtomp, tougher Vigoroth, and Golem similar to the ones in Magma Cavern.

Parasect inhabited the floors between 20 and 29.

There were wild Granbull in the floors between 21 and 30.

Weezing lived in the floors between 30 and 38.

From the 30th to 39th floor there were wild Dugtrio, Croconaw, and tougher Glalie.

There was a locked door in the 30th floor and we decided to come back for it later.

When we reached 40th floor, we heard, "Excellent! You have done well to come this far. You have overcome countless challenges … Fought through many dangerous situations … and finally ascended to the very peak of Mt. Faraway! Truly, only the chosen have reached the summit. However! This is not the end!" We guessed that belonged to the mirage PokeMon that came down to face us. It was Fire and Flying type PokeMon resembling a mix between a phoenix and a peacock with feathers gold and red, yellow tail feathers, green feathers at the tip of its wings, green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its eyes, a yellow crest on its head, prismatic wings that trail a rainbow behind it, and dark colored feet with four toes and long talons. "I am Ho-Oh! The builder of rainbows across the sky! Only when you overcome me in battle … That is when this mountain is conquered! This is the final challenge! Here I come!"

I dialed up my Vital Throw and Pikachu used Double Team to increase its evasiveness. When Ho-Oh approached us, Pikachu struck it down with Thunder that was super effective.

This concluded our quest for the mirage PokeMon. The next morning we went to Spinda in the PokeMon Square. "Hi Spinda, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, you?"

"We're doing great. We had met the mirage PokeMon."

"Wh-wh-wh-what?! You've seen the mirage PokeMon?! Wh-wh-what sort of a PokeMon was it?!"

We gave the description of it to Spinda.

"I see, I see. Ah … Understood. So, it is named Ho-Oh … Ah, I see indeed! Truly! Truly, I envy you!" It spun and jumped. "Wroooooah! I … You … You've made me open my eyes! Well, they still look googly, but still … The lesson is: we mustn't ever give up! Because if you give up, that's when it ends! Thank you! You have inspired me to resume my travels! I will again travel the world to find rare PokeMon, perhaps even before you. Farewell!"

"Have a safe journey," said Pikachu.

"Thanks," Spinda spoke as it left the PokeMon Square and was never seen again.

We checked with Wigglytuff about the Friend Areas of the four legendary PokeMon. We bought access to Sacred Field to recruit Entei, Raikou, and Suicune along with Rainbow Peak to recruit Ho-Oh. We also bought access to three other Friend Areas: Southern Island that had two inhabitants, Final Island where one PokeMon lived, and Cryptic Cave that served as a home to one PokeMon.

We trained and evolved the new recruits based on experience. Volbeat, Delibird, and Castform did not need to evolve. Charmander first evolved into Charmeleon that learned Heatwave that burned all enemies in a room and then into Charizard that learned Wing Attack.

Mareep first evolved into Flaaffy and then into Ampharos.

We returned to Northwind Field with a key and we obtained a Lunar Ribbon to evolve Eevee. By combining the Lunar Ribbon and sufficient IQ, Eevee became a new PokeMon we had not encountered before, an Umbreon that was Dark type having sleek black body, four slender legs, crimson eyes, two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth was opened, and yellow bands around its long pointed ears and its bushy tail, yellow rings on its forehead and leg.

With the key, we obtained the Friend Bow in Mt. Faraway that we used to recruit PokeMon that were less likely to join us such as Machoke, Graveler, Pidgeotto, Haunter, and Pikachu. However the Friend Bow did not take effect when we attempted to recruit Clefairy, Kakuna, and Metapod in the Joyous Tower. With the Friend Bow, we recruited another Pikachu from Lightning Field and evolved it using the Thunderstone.

"Who lived in those Friend Areas with one or two inhabitants?" Gandalf asked.

"There was a new dungeon we had explored the following day," said Jeffrey.


	23. Buried Relic

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next day we received special news:

PokeMon News

= Extra! =

Buried Relic Discovered!

Mystery ruin found underground! Its site had been hidden by the crater of a meteor strike in ancient times. The Buried Relic is thought to date back beyond recorded history. There are rumors of treasures … And perhaps even PokeMon that lived in ancient times. The Buried Relic is the main topic in PokeMon Square.

"Let's go to the PokeMon Square and see what they say about," said Pikachu.

"Let's go," I said as we went to the square.

We approached Shiftry and Pikachu said, "Hi Shiftry, can you tell us where the Buried Relic is?"

"The Buried Relic is deep in the jungle to the southeast. Are you dreaming about the treasures too?" the Grass PokeMon gave us the location.

"Yes, we are," I said.

"Kukuku … Me too! Best of luck, compadres!" there was joy in Shiftry's tone.

We went to Whiscash and I asked, "Hi Whiscash, what do you know about the Buried Relic?"

"Hohoho. There is an old saying about the Buried Relic. Three parts there are, guarded by three disciples. When the three parts are gathered in hand … A mirage shall appear to the bearer … What this actually means, there is no telling now. Hohoho."

* * *

"What treasures did you find in the Relic?" Gandalf asked.

"At the first time there were the three parts Whiscash told us about," said Jeffrey.

"What about the second time?" the old man asked.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We began to investigate the Relic that had 99 floors like Purity Forest and Joyous Tower. The good news was that we did not have to enter the dungeon as level one PokeMon.

On the first four floors there were three different species: Sneasel was a Dark and Ice PokeMon resembled a mix between cat and weasel with three bright red feathers on it tail and one feather on its left ear, yellow oval markings on its forehead and chest, two large retractable claws on its hands and feet. There were also Wynaut and the Golbat similar to the ones in Lapis Cave.

There were species inhabiting the floors between four and eight: the Raticate similar to the ones in Magma Cavern, Whismur, and Machop.

The Hoothoot in the floors between five and nine were tougher than the ones in Sinister Woods.

From the fifth to the tenth floor there was Porygon a Normal PokeMon appeared similar to Porygon2 but it looked like it was made of blocks.

The Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan were encountered in the floors between five and eleven.

From the ninth to the 14th floor there were Gastly and Drowzee.

Abra lived in the tenth, 20th, and 30th.

Porygon2 inhabited the floors between 10 and 14 as well as the floors between 16 and 18.

On the 14th floor along with the floors between 16 and 19 there were two species: wild Gulpin and Aron tougher than the ones in Mt. Steel.

* * *

"What about the 15th floor?" Gandalf asked.

"It's a legendary PokeMon," Jeffrey spoke as he remembered.

"What was that?" the old man asked.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

When we arrived to the 15th floor, there was the legendary PokeMon made of brown rocks with orange pattern making up a capital "H", long arms with jutting shoulders, club-like hands, short legs, and a line of rocky spines running down its back. "INTRUDER ALERT! EXTERMINATE! INTRUDER ALERT! EXTERMINATE!"

It was easy for me as I instantly took it down with a single Dynamic Punch. Upon defeat, that PokeMon dropped an object, the Rock Part. We took the object before advancing upwards.

There were two different species in the floors between 16 and 20: Noctowl and tougher Geodude.

Tougher Meditite inhabited the floors between 17 and 22.

Wobbuffet occupied the floors between 19 and 24.

Hypno lived in the 23rd and 24th floor along with the floors between 26 and 29.

Hitmontop inhabited the 24th floor along with the floors between 26 and 29.

The durable Ditto inhabited the floors between 16 and 24 along with the floors between 26 and 34.

On the 25th floor there was another powerful PokeMon appeared similar to the PokeMon we fought in the 15th floor but that one was made of Ice. It said the same thing, "INTRUDER ALERT! EXTERMINATE! INTRUDER ALERT! EXTERMINATE!"

After taking it down with another Dynamic Punch, it dropped the Ice Part we picked up.

There were Shedinja in the floors between 26 and 34 along with the floors between 36 and 39.

Wild Makuhita were encountered in the floors between 30 and 34. It had the most exclusive Fighting attack, Arm Thrust that attack two to five times.

On the 35th floor there was the third powerful PokeMon appeared similar to the other two but it was Steel type. I easily took it down with a Dynamic Punch and it dropped the Steel Part. After we picked up the Steel Part; we were surprised seeing the Rock, Ice, and Steel Parts reacting to each other becoming a Music Box.

We continued advancing exploring the Relic though it was really tiring.

Sandshrew lived in the floors between 36 and 59.

Kadabra inhabited the floors between 40 and 49.

Elekid occupied the floors between 41 and 59.

Mr. Mime lived in the floors between 50 and 69.

Pupitar inhabited the floors between 60 and 70.

The Rhyhorn in the floors between 61 and 73 were similar to the ones in the Frosty Forest Grotto.

The Arbok in the floors between 65 and 74, the Mawile in the floors between 68 and 90, the Graveler in the floors between 74 and 79, and the Golem in the floors between 91 and 99 were tougher than the ones in Magma Cavern.

There were tougher wild Shiftry in the floors between 68 and 74.

Machoke inhabited the floors between 80 and 87.

Haunter lived in the floors between 82 and 93.

There were three locked doors holding different items.

When we reached the 94th floor, we fought a Golem that did not use the moves that regular Golem knew. Its attacks included Pound, Psychic, and Metronome. After we defeated that weird Golem, it turned out to be a new powerful Psychic PokeMon in disguise as it had used Transform earlier. The new PokeMon introduced itself as Mew and it wanted to join our team. After accepting its request, we were teleported out of the Relic.

Mew dispersed to its Friend Area Final Island.

* * *

"Did the other three powerful PokeMon joined you?" Gandalf asked.

"We had to carry the Music Box to recruit them," said Jeffrey.

"Have you figured out what they were called?" the old man asked.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next morning we checked with Wigglytuff about the three powerful PokeMon. "They are called Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. Their Friend Area is Ancient Relic, you have access to the Friend Area already."

"Thanks Wigglytuff," I said.

As we went to Buried Relic several times, we recruited another Machop, Sneasel, Gulpin, Makuhita, Porygon, Porygon2, and the three Regis.

By using the keys, we got three HMs containing the moves: Cut, Rock Smash, and Flash. With the help of a Ghost PokeMon, we got the HM Strength.

After that, we trained the PokeMon we recruited.

The Sneasel, Porygon, and Porygon2 did not need to evolve.

A regular Machop evolved based on experience first into a Machoke. With the Link Cable, Machoke evolved into Machamp that had four arms.

With sufficient experience, Gulpin evolved into a new PokeMon we had not encountered before, a Swalot that appeared more like a bag-shaped slime with whiskers, puckered lips, and three-fingered hands.

When Makuhita accumulated sufficient experience, it evolved into a new PokeMon we had not seen yet, a Hariyama that had huge three-fingered hands, a pointed triangular crest and a dark blue V-shaped mark on its head, orange semicircular pattern on its abdomen, yellow skirt-like extensions on its waist, large thick dark blue legs and orange two-toed feet.

I learned the hidden move Rock Smash enabling me to dig through walls and Strength in which I hurled an opponent at another opponent.

* * *

"What are the two PokeMon that lived in Southern Island?" Gandalf asked.

"It involved a thief case," Jeffrey dodged the question as he began recalling what had happened.


	24. The Thief Case

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next morning but it was still early, something abrupt woke me up and there was a strong wind. I went out and check, the sound was getting closer. Something rushed past me and I did not have a clear view of what it was. It was heading towards a mountain range in the north. I went back for a rest.

"Jeffrey, Jeffrey, hey, wake up!" it was Pikachu.

"What brings you here?" I asked as I woke up.

"There's some sort of a commotion down at the square. Let's take a look."

When we arrived to the square, "Look, Jeffrey. Everyone's gathered around," Pikachu spoke as we saw the Alakazam, Kangaskhan, Persian, and the green Kecleon with red stripe surrounding the purple Kecleon with pink stripe who was enraged.

"Aiyiyiyi … I do not deserve this! I am outraged!" it shouted angrily.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"My beautiful shop … My fine wares were stolen from me! Many, many TMs are simply gone! Spirited away! Dark clouds fill my heart!" the purple Kecleon answered.

"My bank wasn't hit, but … These are frightening times," Persian spoke as it tried not to sound relieving.

"Is the storage OK?" Pikachu asked Kangaskhan.

"No problem. Nothing gets stolen from under my eye. This mama's not about to make a stupid mistake like that! Kakakah!" she answered in a positive tone.

"You're insinuating … that we were robbed for being careless?!" the purple Kecleon shouted angrily.

"Now wait. Tell me, Kecleon. You saw … this thief?" said Alakazam.

"Hmm … ? No, not very clearly, I didn't. When I saw it, it had already taken off …" the purple Kecleon could not answer.

"Taken off? You mean it flew away?" Alakazam asked.

"Yes, it flew off in yonder direction, yes. At tremendous speed too," the purple Kecleon gave out the clue.

"The yonder direction … That would be the Northern Range … It's impossible to determine what the thief is … So we'll need to investigate this matter properly," Alakazam spoke as it knew the location.

"Yes. I beg for justice. My business faces ruination," the purple Kecleon spoke as it was a disaster.

"We'll look into the case, we'll hunt the thief down," I spoke with determination.

We began pursuing the thief by hiking that mountain full of Flying PokeMon.

There are tougher Hoothoot in the first five floors.

Beautifly inhabited the first six floors.

On the first seven floors there were Dodrio, Ninjask, and wild Jumpluff.

Swellow inhabited the floors between seven and 13.

The Pidgeot in the floors between eight and 16 along with the Fearow in the floors between 17 and 24 were tougher than the ones in Mt. Blaze.

The Ledian in the floors between 12 and 18 were stronger than the ones in the Sky Tower.

There were wild Xatu in the floors between 14 and 20.

From the 18th to 24th floor we encountered Togetic that had a relatively long neck, long legs, a pair of angel wings, along with red and blue triangular ring pattern on its body.

The Noctowl in the floors between 19 and 24 were tougher than the ones in the Great Canyon.

There were two exceptions:

The Spinarak in the floors between six and eleven were tougher than the ones in Silent Chasm.

The Seviper in the floors between 20 and 24 were tougher than the ones in Mt. Freeze.

When we reached to the 25th floor, we caught up to the thief and we had a better view of it. It had an aerodynamic body; the lower half of its body was blue with jet-plan wings, fin-like feet, red triangular marking on its chest, white upper-half of its body, triangular ears, and blue face with a white pentagon in the middle. It turned to us, "Oh! Who are you?!"

"I'm Jeffrey of Rescue Team Fellowship," I replied.

"I'm in his partner, Pikachu. Hand the stolen goods back!" Pikachu ordered.

"Nobody can stop me! I am the Eon PokeMon Latios! If you really want your TMs back … You'll have to take them from me!" it introduced itself and prepared to fight.

Pikachu used Double Team to increase evasiveness and I had my Vital Throw ready. Latios used Protect so that we could never hit until the Protect was off. We began to dodge its attacks: Dragonbreath and Psywave. When the Protect was off, I used the link move to lower its physical defense strength while getting myself pumped. Pikachu used Thunder and it was not very effective confirming that Latios was Dragon type. When I brained with Dynamic Punch, it was not very effective indicating that Latios was also Psychic type. Nevertheless, that blow defeated it.

* * *

"Once you got the goods back, what happened to the thief?" Gandalf asked.

"It had a lot to answer for," Jeffrey replied as he continued his tale.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"Urghgh … Please … Please let me go … There's somewhere that I have to go … If … I don't hurry … M-my little sister …" Latios spoke in a weakened tone. It got up but fell down again.

We took it back to the PokeMon square and the purple Kecleon got the goods back.

"Look! He's waking up!" said Pikachu.

"Wh-where … ?" Latios spoke as it looked around its surrounding.

"This is PokeMon Square. You fainted in the Northern Range, so we brought you back here," Pikachu replied.

"You! How dare you steal my fine selection of quality merchandise! You had better be prepared for harsh justice!" the purple Kecleon yelled at it.

"Now wait. There must be a good reason for this. We should at least hear that," Alakazam spoke as it stood in between them.

"That's right! I have to get my sister …" Latios got up but fell down again. "Ggh! This wound!"

"You're injured. You can't fly for now. Tell me, how do you justify what you've done?" Alakazam asked.

"I have a younger sister. Her name is Latias. Latias … Crashed somewhere in the Pitfall Valley …" said Latios.

"What? The Pitfall Valley?!" Alakazam spoke in a surprised tone.

"What is that? What is the Pitfall Valley?" Pikachu asked.

"It is near the Northern Range. They say that anyone so unlucky to fall into the Pitfall Valley … will never again emerge," the purple Kecleon spoke according to what it knew from rumors.

"Latias and I were flying over the Northern Range. When suddenly, what appeared to be a meteorite struck Latias on the wing … Her wing shattered by the blow, Latias tumbled down into the depths of the Pitfall Valley …" Latios recalled.

"A meteorite?!" Pikachu spoke in a surprised tone. "Jeffrey! Do you think maybe that it's a chunk of the blown-up meteor?"

"It certainly is," I said.

"I went to the Pitfall Valley in hopes of rescuing my sister, but … I made little headway … I wasn't up to the task …" Latios spoke in a hopeless tone.

"So that drove you to steal Technical Machines …" Alakazam figured out its motives.

"Yes. I intended to make amends after I saved my sister … But that doesn't mean I can get away with thievery. It was wrong, and I'm sorry," Latios apologized.

"Oh … Oh, my! It is not a problem! Not a problem at all! For a reason so compelling, it can't be helped. Hahaha," the purple Kecleon seemed to have accepted its apology.

"However … Even if you were to plumb the depths of Pitfall Valley … What would you do then? The nether regions of the Pitfall Valley are a void … You will wander forever, neither falling … nor living … What then?" Alakazam spoke with concern.

"So much time has passed since my sister crashed. Latias hasn't been able to climb out of the depths. She is all alone down there. Even if I end up like her, unable to escape … Two would be better than one. Latias wouldn't have to be so alone …" said Latios.

"How foolish … Do you think Latias wishes for that?" Alakazam asked.

"But … It's a place you can't escape, isn't it? I don't see how we could do a resuce in a place like that …" Pikachu spoke as it did not worth rescuing.

"No … There is … There is but one possible way …" Alakazam spoke as it knew one solution.

"You can?! How?!" Pikachu asked in a surprised tone.

"You already have the means in your possession. The Teleport Gem. Use that," said Alakazam.

"The Teleport Gem? The one we used to get up to the sky where Rayquaza lives?" Pikachu spoke as it remembered. "But it got broken in the falling star's explosion."

"While it is unlikely to carry you to the sky again, it should be able to carry you a shorter distance. If you were to use the Teleport Gem from deep within the Pitfall Valley …" Alakazam stated the fact.

"That's it! If we did that, we could escape with Latias!" Pikachu spoke in a joyful tone. "Jeffrey! This is a rescue that only we can do!"

"Let's go rescue Latias!" I spoke in a determined tone.

After replenishing supplies, we went to Pitfall Valley that was also a home to Flying PokeMon.

The Pidgeot in the first six floors were similar to the ones in Mt. Blaze.

The Farfetch'd in the first six floors along with the Yanma in the floors between nine and 15 were tougher than the ones in Silent Chasm.

The Ledyba in the first six floors along with the Scyther in the floors between 13 and 18 were stronger than the ones in Sinister Woods.

The Swellow in the first six floors were similar to the ones in Northern Range.

There were wild Butterfree in the floors between four and nine.

The Spearow in the floors between four and nine were tougher than the ones in Mt. Steel.

The Doduo in the floors between seven and 12 along with the Skiploom in the floors between 15 and 20 were tougher than the ones in Great Canyon.

The Swablu in the floors between seven and 12 were tougher than the ones in Mt. Freeze.

The Masquerain in the floors between 10 and 14 were tougher than the ones in Sky Tower.

The Aerodactyl in the floors between 15 and 25 were similar to the ones in the Sky Tower.

The only exception was tougher Raticate in the floors between four and nine.

We recruited the Hoppip the weakest of all the inhabitants.

When we reached the 26th floor, we found Latias, a Dragon and Psychic PokeMon appeared similar to Latios but it was red with a blue triangular marking on her chest. "Y-you are …? Did you maybe … come to save me?"

"We're here to rescue you," I said.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she said.

"Your wing is damaged," I spoke with concern.

"But I can go," said Latias.

We used the Teleport Gem to get us out of there.

When we returned to the PokeMon Square, the siblings reunited.

"Latias!" said Latios.

"Latios!" said Latias.

The siblings hugged and Latios said in a joyful tone, "You're safe! This is incredible …"

"I'm sorry … I caused you so much worry …" said Latias.

"Oh, this is great … It's so touching … Sniffle …" the green Kecleon spoke as it was about to cry.

The siblings turned to us and Latios said, "My sister is safe, all thanks to you. To be honest, I came close to giving up … But we're back together again … It's happiness beyond words … We owe you so much gratitude! Thank you!"

"It's OK, really. When you put it that way, it's even a little embarrassing. Hahaha," Pikachu spoke in a glad tone.

"However … We have no money or any other way of repaying your kindness. So, and it's the least we can do … May we join your rescue team?" Latios came up with something better than just rewards.

"Huh?" Pikachu was surprised.

"We would like to join Team Fellowship and help with your rescue work," said Latias.

"Would that work? Would you be willing to accept us on your rescue team?" Latios asked.

"Jeffrey, what should we do? Do we let Latios and Latias join?" Pikachu asked.

I turned to the siblings and said, "Welcome to Rescue Team Fellowship, Latios and Latias."

The siblings flew around in joy and Pikachu said, "You're our fellow members from now on. Great to have you!"

"Thanks for having us!" Latios spoke in a joyful tone.

"Delighted to join!" said Latias.

They dispersed to Southern Island as their Friend Area. Latias became a rescuer from being the "rescued". We took both siblings on rescue missions.

When Hoppip accumulated sufficient experience, it first evolved into Skiploom and then into Jumpluff.

* * *

"With the case closed, who lives in Cryptic Cave?" Gandalf asked.

"It would be an even much powerful PokeMon," said Jeffrey.


	25. Western Cave

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We re-challenged Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and Ho-oh. Finally they joined our team. The three legendary dogs lived in Sacred Field and Ho-oh took residence in Rainbow Peak.

The next morning when we went to the PokeMon Square, Wynaut and Wobbuffet were there discussing with Lombre and Bellsprout. At a distance we heard.

"I've always wondered … Who would be the most powerful PokeMon of all?" asked Bellsprout.

"What, there's someone besides Rayquaza?" Lombre spoke as it could not believe it.

"Is that it?" asked Wynaut.

"Well, sheesh, Rayquaza destroyed a star!" Lombre remembered that day.

Like always, the Wobbuffet could only say its own name.

"Who else but Rayquaza would be able to do that?" Lombre spoke as it wondered.

"But there's Groudon. Isn't that tough?" asked Bellsprout.

"Is that true?" asked Wynaut.

"Why, even Alakazam's team couldn't defeat it!" Bellsprout spoke as it remembered that time. "Legend has it that Groudon shaped continents. It's an incredible PokeMon!"

"Shall we join their discussion?" I asked.

"Let's do it," said Pikachu.

As we approached the four PokeMon, "Hi guys, how are you doing?" I said.

"Hey, you came along at the right time. We're having a little argument about who the most powerful PokeMon happens to be. Jeffrey, Pikachu, what do you think? Who do you think is the most powerful PokeMon?" said Lombre.

"I say Rayquaza, because it destroyed the falling star. That was one thing we weren't able to do," I answered in a humble tone.

"I'm with Jeffrey, no PokeMon other than Rayquaza could destroy the star," said Pikachu.

"Oh, yeah? Jeffrey, Pikachu, you think so too?" said Lombre and it became glad. "Yeah, you bet it is! Rayquaza is the toughest!"

"Um … I heard this story … Somewhere in this world is a PokeMon that was made for fighting," said Wynaut catching our attention.

"A PokeMon … made for fighting?" asked Lombre.

"Yup. They say it has so much fighting power … All it can think of is defeating anything it meets," Wynaut spoke according to what it knew.

"Th-that's rather a savage PokeMon! I shudder to think … Where might such a horrid PokeMon be now?" Bellsprout spoke as it began to shake with fear.

"Rumors say … it is storing its power … They say it is sleeping in a dungeon somewhere …," said Wynaut.

We heard, "That rumor … It's true …" we turned to see Charizard and Blastoise injured badly.

"Charizard … And Blastoise …" said Lombre as it and Bellsprout approached them.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?!" Bellsprout asked.

"They're hurt bad … What exactly happened?!" Lombre asked.

"Urgh … It's what that Wynaut was saying … We were wiped out by that PokeMon …" Blastoise spoke in an injured tone shocking all of us.

"Wh-what did you say?" Lombre asked.

"Grgh … There's no mistake … It said it was born to fight … But that PokeMon's power … There was nothing fake about it … It really was the most powerful … Gfah!" Charizard spoke in a painful tone then collapsed.

"Ch-Charizard! Are you OK?!" Lombre asked.

"There is a cave … far in the west … It's there … I never want … to go back again … Gfwoh!" Blastoise gave us the location before collapsing.

"Oh, my gosh! Blastoise went down, too! They need help now! I'll go get someone!" said Bellsprout then it ran off getting help.

"Wow, it really exists … A PokeMon that tough … But, you know? So we now know that PokeMon is in the Western Cave … I still don't feel like going out there … Going anywhere like that'd be too scary by half!" said Lombre.

"I'm scared too …" said Wynaut.

"Those two fools must have wakened that PokeMon," said Gandalf.

"That could explain that they were defeated by it," said Jeffrey.

"Did you two challenge that PokeMon?" the old man asked.

"Though the discussion scared us a bit, we took that challenge," said the Machop as he continued with his tale.

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

We had to use the HM Surf to cross the water to Western Cave. Like Buried Relic, we did not have to enter the cave as level one PokeMon as we went down 99 floors. However, there was a diversity of tougher PokeMon in the cave. Like Solar Cave, there were keys also.

The Murkrow in the first two floors along with the Tauros in the floors between 10 and 16 were tougher than the ones in the Great Canyon.

The Venonat in the first three floors were stronger than the ones in Uproar Forest.

There were wild Butterfree and wild Snubbull in the first three floors.

The Beedrill in the first three floors were tougher than the ones in Silent Chasm and Mt. Thunder. Some of them knew the exclusive Bug attack Twin Needle. They could attack twice with both of their stingers in their arms and could possibly poison an opponent.

We recruited Ekans and Meowth that knew the exclusive attack Pay Day. It hurled coins at the opponent and we could get extra money from the defeated opponent.

There were wild Smeargle in the floors between four and six.

Bellossom lived in the floors between four and seven.

The Venomoth in the floors between six and 10 were tougher than the ones in Sky Tower.

Exploud occupied the floors between six and 12.

Primeape inhabited the floors between eight and 13.

The Igglybuff in the floors between 10 and 13 were tougher than the ones in Joyous Tower.

In the floors 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 to 53, and 60 to 98, we encountered Miltank, an all-female species of Normal PokeMon resembling a dairy cow.

There were wild Shiftry in the floors between 12 and 20.

There were wild Kangaskhan in the floors between 13 and 19.

Espeon inhabited the floors between 14 and 18.

Tougher Arbok lived in the floors between 14 and 19.

Dodrio occupied the floors between 15 and 19.

Ivysaur inhabited the floors between 19 and 27.

Umbreon lived in the floors between 20 and 26.

Bayleef occupied the floors between 20 and 27.

The Pinsir in the floors between 21 and 28 were tougher than the ones in Mt. Steel.

Aggron inhabited the floors between 21 and 30.

There were wild Persian in the floors between 28 and 36.

Swalot lived in the floors between 30 and 39.

Hariyama occupied the floors between 31 and 38.

From the 37th to the 44th floor, we encountered Lickitung, a species of Normal PokeMon appeared like a beast with a huge tongue.

Grovyle and Blaziken inhabited the floors between 38 and 49.

Wild Absol lived in the floors between 40 and 49.

The Skarmory in the floors between 40 and 49 were tougher than the ones in Purity Forest.

There were wild Feraligatr in the floors between 49 and 58.

Venusaur and wild Alakazam lived in the floors between 50 and 59.

There were wild Tyranitar in the floors between 50 and 60.

The Arcanine in the floors between 60 and 69 were tougher than the ones in the peak of Mt. Blaze.

Typhlosion inhabited the floors between 62 and 68.

Sceptile lived in the floors between 69 and 78.

The wild Ninetales in the floors between 70 and 79 were not like the one living in the peak of Mt. Freeze.

There were wild Swampert in the floors between 79 and 88.

Meganium lived in the floors between 80 and 88.

There were wild Machamp in the floors between 80 and 88.

The Steelix in the floors between 87 and 91 were tougher than the ones in the pit of Magma Cavern.

There were wild Charizard and wild Blastoise in the floors between 89 and 98.

In the 59th floor, we used the key to open the door so we could get a Beauty Scarf.

When we reached the 99th floor, we heard "… Was it you …? … Who … disturbed … me … in my sleep …? Was it you?"

"WE WERE NOT! WHO ARE YOU?!" I shouted.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Pikachu shouted.

The powerful PokeMon appeared and its appearance was similar to Mew but its body was grey with a long purple tail. It had two short blunt horns, a tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, a defined chest and shoulders, three digits on each hand and foot with spherical tips. "My name is Mewtwo. I came into being only to fight. I … have secluded myself here in suspended animation. Would you like to know why? It's quite simple … If anyone – such as you – were to come along … I could defeat them at full power! Come on!"

Pikachu used Double Team and I had my Vital Throw ready. When Mewtwo approached us, I used Dynamic Punch that was not very effective but the attack sent it zooming to the wall. It indicated that Mewtwo was Psychic type. We came towards each other and Pikachu used Thunder to finish it.

With sufficient experience, Ekans evolved into Arbok and Meowth evolved into Persian. The Beauty Scarf was the only way to evolve Feebas into Milotic a beautiful sea serpent with long hair and fins at the end of its tail.

As we took rescue missions in the cave, we recruited Skarmory, Lickitung, Miltank, and Snubbull. In fact, sufficient experience was the requirement to evolve Snubbull into Granbull.

We challenged Mewtwo again on a rematch. I wore the Friend Bow and finished it off with a Dynamic Punch. Mewtwo eventually joined us and took residence in Cryptic Cave.

"Had Gardevoir appeared to you in your dreams?" Gandalf asked.

"She had not," said Jeffrey.

"I would like to hear how the curse is removed," said the old man.

"There is something before that," said the Machop.


	26. Rescuing a Devil

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

There had been days that Pikachu told me about Meowth and Ekans of Team Meanies were talking about something about wishes come true near our rescue team base. They always ran off whenever Pikachu was eavesdropping. Until one day, there was just Ekans in near our team base.

"I got KO'd in that dungeon, but what about Meowth? Hope he's OK … I hope he gets to the end and gets my wish to come true …" Ekans muttered to itself. "Giyah! Wh-what are you ssstaring at, you?" it became surprised when it saw us.

"Why don't you go catch up with your buddy?" I asked.

"I'm having a hard time trying to make up my mind! Get lost!" It then turned its back on us, "Hunh? Wait a second … Maybe I shouldn't be wishing for a bigger lower jaw …? I wonder if it'd be better if I could coil myself tighter … Hmm …" It then left.

The next day, we went to the Pelipper Post Office and found an unlikely rescue mission, "Meowth: Help me!" I read, "This is Meowth. Rescue me, please! Meow. The reward is a secret. Meow.

Client: Meowth

Objective: Special mission

Place: Wish Cave B20F

Difficulty: A

Reward: ?"

As we took the mission, Pikachu and I read the mail in depth, "My name is Meowth. We had no trouble entering this dungeon … But it's horrible here! It is much too difficult! Ekans, he was defeated right away. It makes me want to scream! Somebody! Please help me! The place is the Wish Cave. The reward is a secret. But it's really very nice – you can be sure of that."

"Had you two feel uneasy when you took the mission?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes we had. We reluctantly took the mission as we would not forget that Team Meanies set us up," Jeffrey spoke as he could still remember that awful moment.

"There are times you should put them aside," said the old man.

We had to use Surf to cross the water, but the bad news were that we were not allowed to bring any cash and we entered the dungeon as level one PokeMon. Nonetheless, we could bring items and recruit the PokeMon that lived in the cave.

We recruited the Bellsprout and Sunkern.

The Magnemite in the first three floors were weaker than the ones in Lightning Field.

There were a number of PokeMon we encountered in Purity Forest but not every of them.

The Machop in the floors between 17 and 19 were weaker than the ones in Buried Relic.

A Kecleon shoplift had exclusive items on sale: Leaf Stones and King's Rocks. With sufficient cash, we bought a King's Rock at that time.

When we reached the 20th floor, we found Meowth who said, "Oh, my, my meow … I can't seem to find a way out meow … What am I to do?"

"Hey Meowth!" I caught the PokeMon's attention.

"Oh! You?! Perhaps, you have come to rescue me?" Meowth spoke in a surprised tone.

"Yes, we are," Pikachu spoke in a reluctant tone.

"Yes, yes! Meow. I am so lucky!" said Meowth and we left the dungeon.

When we returned to our base, Ekans spoke in a joyful tone, "Meowth! You're sssafe! Yessss!"

"Meow. I'm so sorry, Ekans. That dungeon, meow. It was too much for me, meow," Meowth apologized to Ekans. "Thank you for saving me, meow. I appreciate it," Meowth turned to us.

"There's no need to thank us, that's what rescue teams do," I said.

"Ow, ow, ow … My body, it hurts all over even now, meow," Meowth muttered. "But that dungeon, meow. What is it about it? They say it makes a wish come true, meow. So, I went … But it was very hard in there, meow. Most terribly so! Meow! I never want to go again! Such a terrible place!" Meowth spoke in angry tone to Ekans.

"You called for help because you can't take it anymore," I said.

"At first, I made an SOS Call because I did not want to lose this, meow. But I will give it to you. Meow, here! Your reward for my rescue, meow," Meowth gave me a Wish Stone. "They say if you take that stone to the Wish Cave … To its very depths … Wonder of wonders! Meow, a wish – it comes true! Meow, you see. A rich reward, won't you agree? However, if you lose that Wish Stone on the way, the wish cannot come true, meow. For me, it was impossible. Meow, but you must try."

"Thanks for your information," I said.

"No worries, meow," said Meowth.

"Did you go any further into the cave?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, we did. We'll tell you about it later," said Jeffrey.

"Did you have to deal with Gengar next?" the old man asked.

"Yes we had to," the Machop spoke in an uneasy tone.

"What did it want?" Gandalf asked.


	27. The Truth Revealed

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next morning, we found Meowth and Ekans in the Pelipper Post Office.

"Hi guys, what brings you two here?" I asked.

"Have you seen Gengar around? Meow," Meowth asked dodging the question.

"We haven't seen Gengar lately," Pikachu answered.

"Oh, Ok," said Meowth.

"Sssomething sssseemssss to be wrong with Gengar lately," Ekans spoke as he was aware of something.

"He won't do anything wicked with us anymore, meow … I wonder what's wrong with him? Meow," Meowth stated the fact.

"Yeah … He looksss like he hasss a lot on his mind," Ekans spoke as he had noticed something about their team leader.

"You think so? Meow. His expression, meow … It looks the same as usual, no? Meow, all I have seen is him laughing in his usual mean way?" Meowth spoke as he could tell from the appearance.

"No, it'sss different. I can tell. The way he sssetsss his mouth. It'sss different jussst a little at the cornersss," Ekans spoke as he could tell.

"Hmm, meow. Perhaps that is so, meow. Anyway, without Gengar around, Team Meanies can't operate, meow. Such a vexing problem!" Meowth stated the fact.

For the rest of the day, we took a mission. The next day, we found Ekans and Meowth in the PokeMon square.

"Hi guys, any news about Gengar?" I asked.

"Meow, I think Gengar headed off to Mt. Freeze. Meow, I have heard it is a place that is very difficult. Meow, will he be OK?" said Meowth.

"Gengar wants to meet with Ninetales. That's what I think. What he means to do when he does meet … I don't know," said Ekans.

This was the last time we saw the members of Team Meanies.

"Do you think that matter had something to do with Ninetales legend?" Gandalf asked.

"You think Gengar was that human?" Jeffrey spoke as he was surprised on how the old man could figure out.

"What else would Gengar seek Ninetales for?" said Gandalf.

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

For the rest of the day, we took another mission in Wish Cave getting a Leaf Stone and a King's Rock as well as recruited Ralts.

The next morning, Gengar approached us in our rescue team base.

"Kekeh! Late riser! Like always, slow to rise, aren't you, Team Fellowship! Kekeke!" said Gengar.

"What do you want?" Pikachu asked out of suspicion.

"Tchah! But that's not what I came here to say. No today. It irks me to say this, but … I need your help. Can you take me up Mt. Freeze? I tried going up over and over, but … Keh … It's steep and harsh … Ninetales is up on Mt. Freeze. I've got to see Ninetales. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes. That's why I'm asking you. Take me up Mt. Freeze," Gengar spoke in a different tone from usual.

At first we were suspicious of Gengar; we remembered what Ekans said days ago about something unusual in Gengar. I reluctantly said, "Yes."

"Keke! That's settled! You have my trust!" Gengar spoke in delight. "The only place I want to go is Mt. Freeze. I'm not about to tag along if you're going to other dungeons. I'll only tag along when you go off to Mt. Freeze. Keke!"

When we approached the entrance of the glacier, Gengar said, "You're going to Mt. Freeze? Don't forget to take me, kekeh!"

It was easy to escort Gengar through the mountain. When we reached the peak, Gengar spoke with joy, "Kekeh! Here at last! We're at the peak!" He began looking around, "Hey, Ninetales! Where are you? Come out!"

When Ninetales appeared in front of us, the talk was not easy. "Kekeh! Long time, Ninetales! Recognize me?" said Gengar.

"What do you want?" Ninetales eyed the Ghost PokeMon.

"Kekeh! You want to know what I want?! Look at me! Isn't it your fault that I look like this?! What, you can't even begin by apologizing?" Gengar spoke in an angry tone.

"It is not my fault. It all arose because you fled, isn't that so? You fled from yourself as a human … And you fled from Gardevoir. It was I who cast the curse. But you became Gengar because you abandoned Gardevoir. It was Gardevoir that bore my curse, not you," Ninetales spoke clearly and we found out that Gengar was that heartless human in the Ninetales legend.

"Keh! You're quibbling!" the Ghost PokeMon spoke in an annoyed tone. "Anyway, about that curse. How about lifting it already?"

"You … You have the nerve to ask that?" Ninetales seemed surprised.

"Keh! That's right! Imagine! Me asking anyone for a favor! I'm breaking out in hives at the thought! Turn me down, and I'll KO you!" said Gengar. "Well, it won't be me doing the fighting, but those behind me …"

"We shouldn't be fighting. We can talk this out," I said as Pikachu and I refused to fight.

"I'll see this curse lifted even if it means taking you on!" said the Ghost PokeMon.

"Humph. I regret to inform … Even if you could defeat me, the curse would remain. I don't have the power to lift curses," said Ninetales.

"Gegeh! What are you saying?!" Gengar spoke in a surprised tone.

"We Ninetales are known to be vengeful in the extreme. Once we cast a curse, it is final … Our curse is so powerful even we cannot lift it … There may be a way, however … I became enraged at your treacherous heart … And on it, I laid my curse. For that reason, depending on your heart now, the curse may be lifted. Take this with you," Ninetales stated the fact and gave Gengar an item. "Gardevoir's physical form is sealed within the Murky Cave. The seal can be broken by that stone. The 9-Tail Crest."

"Gotcha! We just go to this Murky Cave and plunk down that rock … And that breaks the seal, so good-bye to the curse! Kekeh! How do you like that? It's ridiculously simple! There was a way to lift the curse after all! You had me scared! Kekeke!" said Gengar. "Hey! I kept you two waiting! Let's get home! Kekeh!"

When we returned to our base, Gengar praised, "Keke! You did good today. Next, we go to that Murky Cave place … That sounds like another challenging place, so I'll need you help still! Keke!"

After Gengar left, I said to Pikachu, "Gengar has changed a lot."

"It's really odd, just like Ekans said so, now he wanted to lift the curse off from Gardevoir," said Pikachu.

"Still, we cannot let our guard down," I reminded.

"We should rest for the night," said Pikachu.

The next day, Gengar came to us, "Kekeh! Late riser! It's the Murky Cave next. I'll need your help for that."

"If it is for helping Gardevoir, we'll stick to whatever you wish," I said.

"Keke! Then, we'll go! To the Murky Cave! Gardevoir's physical form … That's where it is. For my sake, Gardevoir …" Gengar spoke with delight.

"Gengar, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked noticing something odd in the Ghost PokeMon.

"Nah, that's not important. I just feel like going! Keke! Ok, go there for me! To the Murky Cave! The only place I want to go is the Murky Cave. I'm not about to tag along if you're going to other dungeons. I'll only tag along when you go off to the Murky Cave. Keke!" said Gengar.

We took the Ghost PokeMon to the cave where Gardevoir's physical form was held. When we reached the entrance, Gengar said, "You're going to the Murky Cave? Don't forget to take me, kekeh!"

This escort mission was a challenge and the dungeon was a home to a variety of Poison PokeMon. We knew Gengar was vulnerable to Dark, Ghost, and Psychic attacks, we had to keep our eyes open.

The Zubat in the first five floors along with the Golbat in the floors between six and 10 were similar to the ones in Lapis Cave.

The Seviper in the first five floors were like the ones in Mt. Freeze.

The Venonat in the first five floors were similar to the ones in the Uproar Forest.

The Grimer in the floors between three and six were like the ones in Magma Cavern.

Crobat inhabited the floors between 11 and 19.

Muk and Swalot lived in the floors between 14 and 19.

The weakest of the all the Poison PokeMon living in the Murky Cave was the Dustox in the floors between three and six as well as the floors between 10 and 13. The Dustox in the Murky Cave were similar to the ones in the Silent Chasm.

There were four exceptions:

Shedinja lived in the floors between seven and 12.

The Shuppet in the floors between 10 and 14 were like the ones in Sky Tower.

The Misdreavus inhabited the floors between 13 and 19.

The PokeMon weaker than Dustox was the Cascoon living in the first two floors, fifth floor, the floors between seven and nine, lastly the eleventh floor. The Cascoon in the Murky Cave were similar to the ones in the Sinister Woods.

When we reached the 20th floor, "Kekeh! We're here at last! This is it? This is the deepest floor of the Murky Cave?" said Gengar.

"At least we made it," said Pikachu.

"Oh, look! There's a dais!" the Ghost PokeMon spoke with joy.

We approached to the dais, "There's a hollow spot. I guess that stone goes in there," Gengar spoke as he placed the 9-Tail Crest in the hollow spot.

There was a flash then Gengar said, "Kekeh! What's this about? Nothing's happening?"

"We heard something," I said.

"That's odd … I could've sworn I heard something …" the Ghost PokeMon spoke as he heard it too.

There was a voice, "… Wel … co … W … e … lc … ome … Welcome to the Murky Cave!"

"What? What?! Where is that voice coming from? Who are you?" Gengar asked.

"I am the judge of darkness. You have nothing to fear from me. I mean you no harm. Just now, a key was inserted to break a curse. The curse … It is the one on Gardevoir?" there was the voice again.

"Kekeh! Exactly! Please lift the curse now!" the Ghost PokeMon requested.

"I cannot allow that right away. I must first know if you have earned the right. I must evaluate you. You must bare you true feelings to me," we heard the voice.

"Kekeh? What? You're going to test me? What, I have to fight some boss creature?" Gengar spoke as he was baffled.

"Oh, no. Nothing so barbaric. All that I need is for some questions to be answered. However …" there was that voice.

There was a flash and Gengar was paralyzed, "Gegeh?! What the …?! I can't move!"

"Gengar, you will not be doing the answering … Jeffrey," the voice surprised.

"Jeffrey will be answering?!" Pikachu spoke in a surprised tone.

"Yes, he will," we heard the voice.

"Gegegeh! What are you saying?! Why is someone else speaking for me?! Let me do it!" Gengar asked in a panicked tone as I approached the dais.

"Gengar. Your heart is interwoven with conflicting emotions. You will probably never show the truth within your heart," there was that voice.

"Kekeh?! What?!" the Ghost PokeMon was shocked.

"Jeffrey will enter Gengar's heart. Please navigate carefully through Gengar's emotions," the voice gave me instructions and Pikachu saw something was happening to me. Somehow I'm inside Gengar's body in spirit form and the voice gave me a warning, "If you fail to draw out Gengar's true feelings. The curse will never be broken."

"Gegege! Hey, Jeffrey! Don't you dare fool around! I'll make you pay for it!" Gengar shouted.

"You have but one chance. Jeffrey, do your best. Fine … It is time," I heard the voice and the test began. "First of all … Why does Gengar wish to break this curse?"

"To help Gardevoir," I said.

"That's a lie, isn't it? Didn't Gengar abandon Gardevoir long ago? Why would Gengar want to save Gardevoir now?"

"He came to understand Gardevoir."

"Came to understand Gardevoir's feelings? What is it you claim to understand? What do you claim to be Gardevoir's feelings?"

"Caring for Gengar."

"Caring for Gengar. I see … Gardevoir became a presence without a physical form because she bore the curse … But even then, Gardevoir never stopped caring for Gengar … Having learned that, Gengar now wants to save Gardevoir … It makes sense … However … Until now, Gengar had forgotten entirely about Gardevoir, correct? But now Gengar wants to save Gardevoir. Isn't that asking a lot?"

"Yes."

"I see … You say this because Gengar is willing to face the consequences? Gengar is coming to the help of Gardevoir because he wants to help … Is that what you claim? I understand now … My questions are finished."

I was being put back into reality and we heard the voice, "Gengar. Whether you have the right to break the curse or not … I will now render my judgment. The curse … could not be lifted."

It was disappointing for all of us. "W-wait …" Gengar spoke as he struggled.

"It is most regrettable, but the curse on Gardevoir will last all eternity …," there was the voice.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" Gengar spoke as he regained mobility. "Let me … Let me say something! It's true. I abandoned Gardevoir and ran. I was afraid that the curse would fall on me. I had to get away, no matter what … That's what I thought. It didn't take long for me to forget about the curse and about Gardevoir. Many long years passed … But Gardevoir … She never forgot about me. One night … In Jeffrey's dream, Gardevoir said this … That she considered me an irreplaceable friend, and that she still believed we would meet again … Gardevoir kept thinking about someone like me." Tears began to flood the Ghost PokeMon's eyes, "But I … How selfish I was. I lived carefree all this time … I realize now how selfish I was. It's not just Gardevoir. Team Fellowship put up with my selfishness and brought me here. I finally know what I was missing. What I lacked … It was something for the others … A sense of gratitude."

We heard cracking and there was that voice, "The lock bearing the curse … It has opened."

There was Gardevoir unconscious.

"Ga-Gardevoir!" Gengar approached her.

"It worked, Gengar!" it was Ninetales.

"N-Ninetales! But … I don't know what you're saying …" Gengar was surprised to see the Fire PokeMon.

"The curse has been broken. I cast my curse, enraged at your twisted heart. When your heart gained what it had been missing … The curse was shattered. The final key to break the curse … was your sense of gratitude," Ninetales told us the good news.

"Then, Gardevoir … ?" Gengar turned to the unconscious PokeMon.

"You may be reassured. Gardevoir has returned. She will soon awaken. However … that you were her partner in the past … Gardevoir will have no recollection of that," Ninetales spoke in a reassuring tone.

"That doesn't matter. Gardevoir is back. That's enough for me …," said Gengar.

We took Gardevoir to our rescue team base and she woke up.

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

I woke up after Jeffrey and Pikachu brought me to their base. "Thank you so much … My curse has been lifted. You did this for me, even though I had never met you before … I have no idea how to thank you …" I said to the PokeMon next to Jeffrey. "From the bottom of my heart … Thank you so very much for saving me."

"Good for you, Gardevoir," said the PokeMon.

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

"Hey, Jeffrey. Thanks for getting me through this. This is my thanks," Gengar spoke as he gave me a Mobile Scarf as a reward.

"Our pleasure," I said.

"Adios," said Gengar as he began to walk away.

This was the time last time we saw Gengar.

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

"Oh, wait, please!" I caught the PokeMon's attention.

"What is it now?" the PokeMon turned to me.

"Your name … Please, what is your name?" I asked.

"Keh! The name's Gengar. Glad to meet you," the PokeMon introduced himself.

"My name is Gardevoir. I am also glad to meet you," I spoke in a glad tone even the moment was short-lived.

The next morning, Jeffrey and Pikachu met up with me in the PokeMon square. "I have done a lot of thinking … I would like to join Team Fellowship and help on rescues. Please, may I become a member?" I asked.

"Welcome to Team Fellowship, Gardevoir," said Jeffrey.

"Thank you! I promise to do my best for the team!" I spoke with joy.

"Now I don't have any memories of the times being with my trainer. But I'm glad to have joined Jeffrey and his team," said Gardevoir.

"It seems that Team Meanies was no more," said Gandalf.

"Gengar and his team were disintegrated and were seen no more," said Jeffrey.

"Gengar was an exception to all evils. The other evils especially Sauron would never change," said the old man.

"It's easy to become from good to evil, but difficult to become from evil to good," said the Machop.

"Had any of you made your wish yet?" Gandalf asked.


	28. Return to Wish Cave

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

With the Wish Stone, we went deeper in Wish Cave. The majority of PokeMon living there were similar to the ones in Purity Forest.

There were wild Machop on the floors between 21 and 25.

Abra inhabited the floors between 38 and 42.

Kadabra occupied the floors between 46 and 50.

Hitmontop lived in the floors between 84 and 89.

There were more Wish Stones in the 50th floor.

When we reached the 99th floor, we heard, "Fwaaaaahhh … I'm still sleepy … Fnyumnyum … Who is it? Who is that over there? Fnyumnyum …"

"I'm Jeffrey of Team Fellowship, show yourself!" I called out.

There were rock falls from the ceiling followed by a flash of light, a small white humanoid PokeMon appeared. It had short, stubby legs and comparatively longer arms. It got flaps on the underside of its arms, which give the impression of sleeves. On its belly is a curved seam concealing a third eye. It had a normal pair of circular eyes on its face with small blue triangular markings underneath. On its head was a large yellow structure with three points extending outward: one from the top and one on either side. On each point was a blue tag. A rounded extension hangs from either side of the yellow structure, framing its face. Two yellow streamers flowed from its back like comet tails. "I'm Jirachi. Fwaaaahhh … I'm still … sleepy …"

Pikachu began with Double Team to increase evasiveness while I readied myself with Revenge as I began to store energy. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on it and Jirachi fought back with Psychic attack on me. It was super effective and I took a lot of damage. From that we learned that Jirachi was Psychic type. As I could no longer take it anymore, I unleashed the energy on Jirachi as it took more damage. Pikachu paralyzed with Thunderwave and I finished it off with a Karate Chop that there was no special effect. We guessed that it was either Normal or Steel type.

"Fwaaaahhh … I'm still … sleepy …" said Jirachi after being defeated until it sensed something. "Oh, oh?! I hear singing … A song of purity …" It then opened its eyes, "Ha! Eyes wide open!" It looked around, "I don't know why, but I'm wide awake! I'm Jirachi. When I awaken, I grant a wish. I have to. Er-hem … Then … I ask you this. What is your wish?"

"I wish for something good!" I said as I decide that there could be something to benefit other PokeMon.

"Something good? That's not very easy … But I'll do my best!" Jirachi spoke as it began its magic. "Nnnnnnnnn! Taaaaaaah!" A few minutes later, "It's done … If you can get home safely, I think there will be something good waiting for you. Maybe. Definitely. Fwaaaaaaaah! Using that power … Made me sleepy … Good night …" Jirachi fell back into a deep sleep and we left the cave.

The next day, Pikachu came to me, "Listen, Jeffrey! I've got great news! Hitmontop wants to join us! I saw Hitmontop outside looking stunned so I introduced myself. It says it was blown here by a sudden gust of wind! It doesn't seem to know why it would end up here. But since it's here, it decided that it must be for a good reason. And so it wants to join us! What should we do? Should we let Hitmontop join?"

"Sure thing, I would like to meet Hitmontop," I said.

"Great! That's that!" Pikachu spoke in a glad tone. We went out to meet our recruit, "From now on, Hitmontop is our friend! Glad to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you Hitmontop," I spoke as I shook hands with it.

"It's nice meeting you too, it's an honor to join you," said Hitmontop. We took it with us on rescue missions.

We trained Bellsprout and Sunkern as well as taking them on rescue missions. With sufficient experience, Bellsprout evolved into Weepinbell. As Sunkern did not evolve by experience, we used a Sun Stone to evolve it into Sunflora. Combining the Link Cable and the King's Rock caused Poliwhirl to evolve into Politoed.

We took rescue missions in the Wish Cave where we recruited Cleffa and Ralts. From the Kecleon Shops, we bought another King's Rock and Leaf Stones. Combining the Link Cable and the King's Rock caused Slowpoke to evolve into Slowking. With the Leaf Stones, we got Victreebel from Weepinbell, Vileplume from Gloom, and Shiftry from Nuzleaf.

By giving Cleffa enough White Gummies, it first evolved into Clefairy and with the Moon Stone it evolved into Cleffable.

We also learned that sufficient experience was required to evolve Ralts first into Kirlia and then into Gardevoir.

Pikachu and I returned to the cave with the Wish Stone in Pikachu's possession. It also wished for something good and as a result, a Hitmonchan joined us.

* * *

**Gardevoir's Point of View**

Jeffrey and Pikachu accompanied me to Wish Cave and I held the Wish Stone. I also wished for something good and as a result, Jeffrey told me that a Kecleon joined our team.

* * *

**Celebii's Point of View**

Jeffrey and Pikachu accompanied me to Wish Cave and I held the Wish Stone. I wished for more power and Jirachi enabled me to travel through space not just time.

* * *

"Did Jirachi joined you?" Gandalf asked.

"It is best that it stays in Wish Cave so that other PokeMon could have their wish come true," said Jeffrey.

"Have you recruited the three legendary birds?" the old man asked.


	29. Silver Trench

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

Pikachu and I challenged the three legendary birds in the peaks of Mt. Thunder, Mt. Blaze, and Frosty Forest. We took the Friend Bow so it would easier to recruit them. First we challenged Zapdos showing it how strong we had grown. After I finished Zapdos off, it wanted to join us. As we accepted its request, we gained access to its Friend Area Legendary Island. Ever since that, we recruited Moltres and Articuno.

The following day, Alakazam was not in the place where he usually was every day in the PokeMon Square. We found him in another area.

"I have heard of a weather anomaly afflicting a certain sea. They say a whirlpool stretches from sea to sky in colossal tornado. It is said to be near the Legendary Island Friend Area. It hasn't caused any damage so far as I know … But it does concern me. The Legendary Island belongs to your team. Will you travel to the Legendary Island and observe what is taking place?" said Alakazam.

"We will," I said.

"Ah, good. You accept the job. I hope for the best from you." This was the last time I talked to Alakazam. Alakazam's team always hung out in the PokeMon Square.

We went to the Legendary Island Friend Area, all the three birds gathered in Articuno's position creating a stone using their power.

"Fire, ice, and electricity …" said Moltres.

"When the three powers merge as one …" said Articuno.

"The guardian of the sea is said to arise …" said Zapdos.

"Our arrival at the Legendary Island …" said Moltres.

"The three of us caused the sea guardian to awaken. It is what caused whirlpools to grow into tornadoes," said Zapdos.

"I have here the Vortex Stone. Bearing it, you will gain passage through the sea's tornadoes … It will lead you to a place called the Silver Trench," said Articuno.

"There, you will find the guardian of the sea," said Zapdos.

"Now go. The guardian of the sea awaits you," said Moltres.

We also need the HM Dive to enter the Silver Trench that was a home to more Water PokeMon living in the ocean.

Wingull inhabited the first five floors.

Tentacool lived in the first eight floors.

The first nine floors were occupied by Qwilfish, Shellder, and Omanyte.

Kabuto and Corsola lived in the floors between five and 13.

Slowpoke and Seel inhabited the floors between six and 14.

Spheal occupied the floors between 10 and 19.

Horse lived in the floors between 10 and 20.

Krabby inhabited the floors between 15 and 24.

Staryu occupied in the floors between 15 and 25.

Omastar lived in the floors between 20 and 29.

Kabutops inhabited the floors between 24 and 34.

Sealeo occupied the floors between 25 and 33.

Kingler lived in the floors between 26 and 35.

Slowbro inhabited the floors between 30 and 36.

Seadra and Carvanha occupied the floors between 30 and 39.

Tentacruel and Starmie lived in the floors between 35 and 44.

Wailmer inhabited the floors between 41 and 50.

Luvdisc occupied the floors between 45 and 54.

We recruited two new Water PokeMon: a Remoraid that appeared like a light-blue fish with saucer-like eyes, two darker blue stripes on its back, a mouth with four pointed teeth, a pelvic fin, two small pectoral fins, a dorsal fin, two caudal fins. A Chinchou that was also Electric type resembling an anglerfish with a pair of tiny white fins, two small blue feet, unique pupils shaped like plus signs, two antennae each with a yellow teardrop-shaped orb that are positioned on its rear like tails.

Slowking inhabited the floors between 50 and 59.

Dewgong lived the floors between 55 and 64.

There were wild Octillery, Sharpedo, and Walrein in the floors between 60 and 69.

Clamperl occupied the floors between 65 and 79.

Kingdra inhabited the floors between 70 and 79.

Gorebyss lived in the floors between 71 and 79.

From the 80th to the 89th floor; we encountered Relicanth that appeared like some prehistoric fish that had hard brown scales, tan head with protruding cheekbones, triangular spike protrudes from the back of its head, tan patches cover its body, a red spot located on both sides, two pairs of pectoral fins, dorsal and pelvic fins near its tail. When I used any of my Fighting attacks on it, it was super effective. We guessed that Relicanth was also Rock type based on its hardy appearance. There were also Cloyster.

From the 90th to the 98th floor; we encountered Lanturn that was more fish-like than Chinchou. Like Chinchou, Lanturn was also Electric type. There were also Huntail.

There were six exceptions: the Anorith in the floors between 14 and 23, the Grimer in the floors between 20 and 29, the Armaldo in the floors between 35 and 44, the Dratini in the floors between 50 and 59, the Muk on the floors between 60 and 69, and the Cradily in the floors between 90 and 98.

In the floors between 80 and 89, we encountered Lileep that appeared like a plant with eight dark-tipped pink tentacles protruding from an opening on top of its, two glowing yellow eyes, yellow eyespots resembling targets, yellow steam that connected the head and purple semi-spherical body, and four stubby roots. It was Grass type based on appearance so that Electric attacks were not effective not it. However when I used Fighting attacks on it, it was super effective. We learned that Lileep was also Rock type.

When we reached to the 99th floor, we heard, "Why … Why have you come here …? This is … the Silver Trench. This is my territory!" After a flash, we faced a new legendary PokeMon resembling a dragon with blue undersides, ridged mouth similar to a beak, pointed teeth on its lower jaw, its head having a point to the back, eyes with blue or black spikes on them, long slender neck, a smooth streamlined body except for the dark blue or black plate-like protrusions that run down the length of its back, and two smaller ones on the ends of their tails. "My name is Lugia! I am the guardian of the seas! To protect this sea, I have settled here … If you dare to challenge me … So be it! I will rise to your challenge! Cast aside all thoughts! Unleash every bit of your power! With your life at stake … Bring it on!"

I readied my Vital Throw and Pikachu used Double Team. I used Dynamic Punch on it sending it zooming to the wall and it was not very effective, but when Pikachu used Thunder it was super effective. When Remoraid used Water Gun on it, there was no special effect. Lugia counterattacked with Gust on me confirming that Lugia was Flying type. I used another Dynamic Punch on it and Pikachu finished it off with another Thunder.

With sufficient experience, Remoraid evolved into Octillery that learned an exclusive Water attack Octazooka that could possibly lower accuracy and Chinchou evolved into a Lanturn.

When we took rescue missions in Silver Trench, we recruited Lileep and Relicanth. Relicanth did not evolve whereas Lileep evolved into Cradily based on sufficient experience.

* * *

"Did you recruit Lugia?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes we did. Though Wigglytuff could not get us Deep-Sea Current, we re-challenged it and this time I finished it off. After we accepted Lugia's request to join us; that was how we gained access to its Friend Area," Jeffrey recalled.

"Was there any special event afterwards?" the old man asked.

"Yes, this would be the last one," said the Machop.


	30. Meteor Cave

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

The next morning, we found Xatu came to us in the entrance of our base. "Hi Xatu, long time! You're here to visit us? After everything that we went through … Xatu, you must be intrigued by our achievements! Hahaha!" said Pikachu.

"Kwaaaaah!" Xatu extended its wings and let out a cry simultaneously. "Wrong. Shopping in PokeMon Square is what I came to do. I come here only because it is on the way … This is not very important."

"Oh … Is that all …" Pikachu spoke in a doubtful tone.

"Hey, Xatu!" it was Blastoise. "Oh, hey! There you are! Didn't know you'd be here. You had me looking, Xatu."

"What is it?" Xatu asked.

"Well, to the northeast of Mt. Thunder … There's a gigantic cave! There wasn't anything like that there before, hey? So, I figured Xatu would know something …" Blastoise told the Psychic and Flying PokeMon.

"Kwaaaaah!" Xatu let out a cry and extended its wings. "I shall call it … The Meteor Cave."

"Meteor Cave?" Pikachu spoke in a surprised tone.

"It was when Rayquaza destroyed the falling star … Its pieces broken, they scattered across the skies. One tumbled to earth. It fell into a mountain, and made the cavern you speak of," Xatu stated the fact.

"Um, Blastoise. Did you explore inside the Meteor Cave?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh, yeah … Just a little … But the place was crawling with these weird things … It freaked me out. I couldn't stay there long …" Blastoise spoke in an easy tone.

"Hahaha! Surprise, surprise! Blastoise's kind of cowardly!" Pikachu laughed.

"What's that?! Hey, you, Pikachu. If you were to see that dungeon, you'd be intimidated too! I've never seen anything like it before … There were downright bizarre things in there that I'm not sure were even PokeMon," Blastoise spoke angrily to Pikachu. "Xatu, do you have any idea what are in that place?"

"I draw a blank. I do not know … However … That cavern. The collision that caused it had to be enormous. If there were things that survived the crash … Perhaps … Of this world they may not be," Xatu spoke as it did not have the definite answer.

"You mean … They came from that falling star?" Blastoise asked.

"Perhaps that is so …" Xatu spoke as it knew little about it.

"Jeffrey. Want to go investigate? The Meteor Cave," Pikachu asked.

Unfortunately, only one of us could enter the cave and there were no items for us to pick up other than money. I took the Friend Bow so I could possibly recruit what was in the cave. I went in there myself to investigate. Like Blastoise said, I encountered something I had never seen before. All I saw was a PokeMon that was reddish-orange and had a bluish-green face, bluish-green three dots on its back arranged in a triangle, a purple stripe running down the center of its face, purple crystalline organ in its chest, white circular eyes are set inside rectangular black eye sockets.

This PokeMon had bulky wide legs that were somewhat flat at the end with a bluish-green spot on each knee, two pairs of red and blue tentacles that were flat and broad, the head fused with its body resembling a helmet, and a single blue stripe on each shoulder.

When I first fought that PokeMon, my Fighting attacks were not effective on it. Despite I defeated it easily; I was surprised that the PokeMon was not real but a mirage. A set of stairs appeared for me to climb. It turned out that I had to find that PokeMon and defeat it before proceeding through the floors.

When I encountered that PokeMon again, it appeared different from the one I fought before. This time its legs were tapered, blue stripes run the entire length of the leg, large spike on the knee, two pairs of whip-like tentacles with pointed tips in which one was reddish-orange and the other blue, the protrusion on its head were now triangular with an additional one extending for the top of its head, reddish-orange skin receded revealing a striated black chest and abdomen, and a longer pointed tail. Appearance could be deceiving but its inner characteristics were still the same.

The third type of the PokeMon's appearance had a sleek black body with thin striation, one tentacle on each side of its body, a long spike on the back of its head, long thick blue stripe running down the center of the longer protrusion, more blue stripes appear on either hip joint and on its legs, as well as reddish-orange skin now covers only its head, hip joints, and the area around its crystal.

In the 19 floors of the cave, I fought randomly one form of that PokeMon per floor. I had to find it and defeat it.

When I reached the 20th floor, I heard, "Where … Where am I?" Within a flash of light, I faced the real PokeMon that had tapering legs with segmented vertical blue stripe on the upper portion, black abdomen with vertical lines, reddish-orange skin, arms capable of taking different forms, a pair of coiled tentacles that one was the same as its skin color while the other was light blue, and blunt protrusion with a single blue stripe on either side of its head, and a stubby tail. "There was a sudden explosion … And I awakened to this … What is this place? I am Deoxys. I came from space. If you know, tell me. I must know … what happened here!"

I readied my Vital Throw and it got closer. I used Dynamic Punch sending it zooming to the wall. We charged at each and I defeated it with another Dynamic Punch. With the Friend Bow, Deoxys wanted to join our team. After accepting its request, we gained access to its Friend Area Enclosed Island. I guess Meteor Cave became empty and there were no rescue missions there.

* * *

"Before the four of you came to Middle-earth, who would be in charge of leading the rescue team?" Gandalf asked.

"We allowed every PokeMon we recruited and trained to lead rescue missions and the members are theirs to form in their will," said Jeffrey.

* * *

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

I held a meeting with Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi. "After all the rescue missions we had done and going into dungeons, who's up for an adventure to another world?"

"I would like to see what's out there," said Gardevoir.

"I can take all of us to a random world," said Celebi.

"Instead of us running things all the time, we should the let the team as a whole do it. How about we change things so we can pick the leader and members to go into dungeons?" Pikachu came up with an idea. "Do you like the idea? Jeffrey, do you think it'd be good to be able to freely choose leaders?"

"Good idea, Pikachu. Let's let other PokeMon lead and take on rescue missions while we're gone," I said.

"Yup, that's right! I thought you'd agree, Jeffrey! OK! New rule! We can now freely pick the PokeMon that are going into dungeons," Pikachu spoke in a delightful tone. "I think this is how we should pick the leader of a team going into a dungeon."

I later announced to all the PokeMon I trained and recruited. They were all delighted in hearing the new rule. The PokeMon in charge took the rescue team badge.

The next day, we packed all the supplies before Celebi brought us to this world. The PokeMon in our rescue team gave us a farewell and we heard.

"Tell us all about your adventures when you return."

"We won't let you down."

"Have a safe journey."

"Please be careful."

"Take care."

* * *

"With the other PokeMon in charge, what happened when you four arrived to Middle-earth?" Gandalf asked.

"We were unconscious when we arrived," said Jeffrey.


	31. Bree (Ending)

**Jeffrey's Point of View**

When we woke up, we were in the woods.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi were shocked as they could only say their names. As Gardevoir and Celebi were Psychic types, they used our minds to communicate with me. Gardevoir helped out translating what Pikachu was saying.

"We're alright," Gardevoir communicated with me telepathically.

"Let's explore the place," I said. We traveled through the woods until we came across a town at nightfall.

"There will be humans in there," said Gardevoir.

"Let's find a place to stay," I said.

We approached the gate and I knocked it. The gatekeeper opened a small door in the gate and asked, "What are you? What business do you have in Bree?"

"We're PokeMon, we're looking for a place to stay, we come in peace," Gardevoir said to the gatekeeper telepathically.

When the gatekeeper opened the door, "so, there are four of you. You can all go to the Prancing Pony."

"Thank you," I said.

"Be sure not to cause any trouble," the gatekeeper reminded.

As we go through the town, people were staring at us.

This concludes our tale.

* * *

"Thank you for your tale," said Gandalf.

"You're welcome," said Jeffrey.

Pikachu tapped Jeffrey as it saw someone.

"That is one short human," Gardevoir commented on his height.

"It's a dwarf," said the Machop.

"It's him," Gandalf spoke as he recognized him.

"You know him?" Jeffrey asked.

* * *

The PokeMon Jeffrey and Pikachu recruited and trained carved a statue of the founders of Rescue Team Fellowship. The statue was placed near the entrance of the team base.

**Author's Notes**

For the fans who want to see Jeffrey and his team joining the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Check out the sequel PokeMon Rescue Team Fellowship II: Quest for Erebor.


End file.
